Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Corruptors of Sky
by SoftestPuffss
Summary: An extremely loose, extremely horny retelling of the tales of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, starring a pokephile human turned chubby Pikachu, a shiny Emolga with a bloodline curse and a life goal to turn the continent into her personal pleasure kingdom, and a Bidoof because he is a good lad. [Rated M for language and excessive amounts of sexual themes.]
1. A Storm at Sea

**Chapter 1: A Storm at Sea**

"Aight… I don't know where I am. I'm not my regular self. I'm horny as hell. My dick is big as fuck… I am totally okay with this." Left and right, his gaze shifted as he examined his whereabouts. A beach, he laid strewn out on his back in the sand, feeling the occasional brush of water against his fur from the tide. What perplexed him most was the entire situation and his state of being. Why did he have fur? He was a human, was he not? But what he felt was not fitting of being passed off as merely being hair. Not to mention, a quick glance over himself and he was welcomed to nothing but yellow from his chest to his little feet. He even had a tail, its shape reminiscent of a lightning bolt. "Pikachu..." He whispered with a low groan following. "Ugh, my head… ffffuck, passing out..." Head plopping into the sand, his vision began to blur into a mesh of colors and all the sounds around him fuzzed out until nothing but black…

Elsewhere, not far from the beach, a pair of Kecleon brothers stood at their shop idling as was their usual work days. They were grateful for the extensive free time during work as their expressions of pleasure said all. Low grunts and moans sounded between the pair as what seemed like just another day of standing and lazing for hours was a moment of ecstasy for both. Beneath the counter, suckles and slurps sounded along with muffled, lustful moans. A pair of lips sealed around the green colored girth pulsing with life and excitement, bobbing up and down its size, 6 potent inches of chameleon cock throbbing in the mouth of a hungry shiny Emolga. Eyelashes batted as she gazed up to the pair of normal-types above her, her jungle-lime colored eyes meeting the lustful stares of their beady black eyes. Their moans were her encouragement to put in her all to see to their climaxes. As she went down on the green Kecleon's cock, she'd raise her ass high, pulling off the purple male's size—a similar six inches in length but slightly thicker in girth—only to drop her luscious rear down, swallowing every vein-kissed inch of dick into her moist cunt with a grunt from her and a sharp gasp out of the purple brother. She'd rest her hips upon his, grinding roughly on the male and stirring him about in her heat, her muscle control proving to be something very desirable the way her vaginal tunnel gripped and massaged the shaft within her, squeezing upon each sensitive nerve then loosening to to a light hug only to repeat her grip and grind. She could feel each and every throb of his length, the trembles of his body above her, his heavy panting and muffled grunts to keep himself from becoming too loud. Despite the lack of business, they were still in a public setting and while public sex was a common occurrence, they still had a level of professionalism to withhold. Getting a suck 'n fuck treatment… not so professional.

A growl emitted from behind her and she felt a pair of paws grab onto her waist, her backside taking a sudden pummeling from the purple Kecleon claiming her pussy. His back arched as he groaned a bit louder than he wanted, his legs trembling while he shot into her, his tip kissing right upon the female's cervix and firing a torrent of potent chameleon cream deep into her cunt. She moaned onto the male in her mouth, bobbing along his size while letting the other do as he pleased to her pussy, feeling his tightening grip at her waist and his hips pushing firmly upon hers, desperately riding out his orgasm. She decided it was about time to wrap this up, having other things to do this evening, her lips sealed around the green dick in her mouth and she began a powerful suction, sucking hard upon his every inch, her throat hugging down onto him while her tongue danced around the upper half, swirling its girth. His gasp said all, the Kecleon's body locking up, eyes widening before shutting tight, mouth agape in silent euphoria letting the pleasure crash through his form, racing down into his loins and out through his length. Ribbons of rich dick milk splattered the Emolga's mouth while her pussy continued to receive the same treatment from the Kecleon behind, both ends of her body receiving a filling of liquid love that she happily accepted and milked from both for all they had to offer.

Both Kecleon smirked to each other and pulled out of the gal between them, grasping their still bouncing lengths and jerking off through the ends of their orgasms, painting several strings of hot semen across the Emolga's plush ass and adoring, smiling face, her ass swaying and bumping the purple meat while she gives light laps at the base of the green rod in front. Soon, the two's releases tapered off and they collapsed against each other in a heap of sweating bliss, basking in the afterglow consuming them. A soft giggle sounded from the girl, her cunt drooling with semen and licking bits of cum leftover on her face her tongue could reach. "Mmmh, salty, musky… potent… oh yeah, that's the stuff I love~" She smirked and gave the boys a pat on the head. "Thanks again, boys. Always happy to cum and give y'all some personal business, hm hm~ Wish I could stick around for round two, but I got a date with the beach and some Krabby bubbles. They're prettiest in the evening. Toodles!" Hopping over the counter, she gave her cum streaked ass a teasing sway to the pair and made her way down the road, not caring who saw her that way. She'd wash when she got to the beach, never hurt to enjoy the leftovers of a male in her fur for an extended period. Washing it out was always hell once it dried, but the thrill of a good cumshot was always worth the aftermath to her.

Arriving at the beach, she had to marvel at the sight before her as she'd just made it in time for the Krabby to begin spraying their bubbles into the air. Bubbles filled the sky around her, the sunset sky and beautiful blue sea reflecting off of each of he bubbles with a brilliant twinkle about them. Her lime eyes glistened in awe, "Now this is why I came here from the Mist Continent…" She sighed happily, her tail wagging as she absorbed the view into memory, "So beautiful… mmh, what I'd give to take a dicking in a sunset like this… eh?" Her attention was caught by something ahead of her. "Hey… what's happenin' over there?" She approached to get a better look, curiosity getting the better of her. Shock caught her when she saw someone collapsed and buried slightly in the sand. "Ehh!? What the… a Pikachu?" She rushed over to the other electric-type to check on him and make certain he was okay. Standing before him, her cheeks flushed red and her concern melted away, opening up to a sea of arousal. Despite whatever condition this male could be in, finding him unconscious in the sand and essentially half buried in it, there was one part of him she'd certainly be burying soon enough…

"Fuck… he's _big_...~" The Emolga licked her lips, her admiration leaving the beach sunset and now fixated upon the swollen 8 inches of Pikachu girth standing tall before her with a faint glistening of past precum having trailed down the sides of his dick. She bit her lip, a fire welling in her loins once again. Her legs shut closed, trying to calm the storm already brewing within, her cum sloppy cunt beginning a drool of her essence. All rational thinking was quick out of her mind. This male probably needed help! Yeah… help… all that dick couldn't go unattended like this, right? That's… that's the help he needs, right? He's not in any immediate danger… he wouldn't sport such a fat hard-on if he were, right!?

"Yeah… yeah, I can do this… it's not wrong, and besides… it might wake him up. And who wouldn't wanna wake up nutting in hot pussy~?" She spoke more so to make herself feel less in the wrong about what she was about to do. Regardless of it, she was going to take him anyway. She just wanted to feel that this was fine and OK. A paw moved towards the towering flesh, wrapping around its base. She trembled at the contact; it was so thick, she couldn't get her fingers all the way around him! The heat that emanated from the spire of mating flesh; she felt its warmth caressing her digits as she gripped him. Arceus, this male was a fountain of masculine potency! She had to know if he was a full package. Her eyes traveled slightest further down… they widened as the chu did not disappoint. Beneath that pole of goodness were a pair of golf balls. Two plump, sizable gems surely loaded to the brim with cum. Yeah… this male was a breeder and his genitals were all the proof. There was only one test left… the longest test of them all.

"Potency… quality… quantity… endurance… the most important test of all~" She licked her lips, realizing then that she had started drooling for him. Her pussy was drenched in her nectar and bits of excess semen trailing down her inner thighs. She wanted to sit on him right then and there and ride him out for hours. But she was a woman of quality. Regardless of how slutty she deemed herself in both actions and words, she had a reputation to create and hold up to. You can get the girl drooling from both orifices, but she wasn't easy. At least not when it came to someone else in control of her. No, she was going to see if this cock deserved to plunge into her velvet caves. No matter the size, if the performance didn't meet her demands, she would not taint herself with lackluster results.

"Don't disappoint me, chu~" She leaned in, nose pressing upon the tip of the male meat. She took a strong whiff of him, a heavy drool of juice spilling from her cunt and down her thighs as a powerful wave of musk invaded her nostrils and corrupted her senses. Fuck… his dick smelled amazing. Her mind nearly shattered under his scent alone. All that dick, all that size, and he's got the smell to break a girl too!? He's got A+'s everywhere so far! She needed to taste him. She couldn't do her little foreplay act anymore. He got her impatient and he wasn't any wiser of the reality of things happening. It was all merely a wet dream to him, the shadow of some unknown Pokemon working him with such a delicate touch, her tongue pushing upon his tip, dainty paws attempting to wrap themselves around his base. What really got the Emolga so worked up was seeing how thick his base was only for her to note that it wasn't even the thickest point! That achievement belonged to the midsection of his cock, starting mildly thick at the head of his human-type cock then thickening a bit towards the shaft only to thin out again at the base to about similar girth to the head. Many veins trailed its thickness, further accentuating the male's arousal. A couple thicker, more detailed veins traveled up his length as well, the thickest and longest racing up the upside of his length with the shorter up the left side of his dick. All in all, it was top quality eye candy and the Emolga planned to have it all to herself.

Kisses traced the head of the chuhood, kissing upon the sides, giving special attention to the bellend, even tender nips at it. A dallop of pre-cum grew at the tip of his length, her eyes fixating to that growing bubble of musky flavor. She leaned her nose toward it and took a whiff, that previous musky aroma from his dick now amplified twice over from the smell of his precum mixing into the prior stench of masculine desire. Her entire figure shook. How did he have such power over her? He wasn't even conscious and she felt he had full control of the situation! Her pussy dripped with her essence, more of her mixed nectar and Kecleon seed drooling down her borderline drenched inner thighs, a low groan rumbling in her throat that she tried to suppress. She had a reputation to form, dammit! She can't just let any male with a good sex stink get her so submissive like this! But… if it smelled that good, how would it taste..?

She pulled back, now hesitant to proceed. Why was she backing down? The perfect male laid before her completely at her mercy, his dick at full mast and clearly wanting her, and she was cowering! Did the fear of losing control really cripple that badly? Was she really going to pass up a blessing from Arceus Himself all because a few smells and sights made her mind hazy and her legs feel like jelly? "No!" She exclaimed, her hold on his dick tightening. "Alright, me, it's time to set some ground rules. You're a quality bitch first and a dominatrix second. Some boys are gonna come out on top and that's fine! Now suck that dick like ya ain't ever gonna suck another in your life!" Reassuring herself through… methods… she pulled on the male's cock lightly, aiming the meaty spire at her face and opening wide for it. Tongue out, she leaned in quick and sealed her lips around the entire head of Pikachu meat, the dabble of pre landing right onto her tongue as it pressed onto him. Salty, bitter, musky… she loved the flavor. She was a girl who loved her salty tastes and this… it had just the right amount of lingering taste to it. Nothing extreme at all, in fact, it was pretty natural to taste this from a male. At least, that's what she's deduced from personal experience. But this… something about this male in particular. The musky aroma filling her nostrils, clouding her vision in a lustful haze, the salty touch of his girth and fluid upon her tongue, that mildly bitter after taste that followed…

Juices dribbled heavily from her folds as her legs shook violently, the flying electric gal dropping to her knees in a heavy pant against the chu's dick. Drips of nectar fell to the sand below, her sensitive ears barely picking up the near nonexistent sound of light pitter patter against the sandy earth beneath them from her cunt.

She'd just cum herself from tasting a boy's dick.

What a mess. What a rush. She felt so submissive, so out of control of the situation. Yet she had all the control she could ever want. His dick in her mouth, in her hold as she knelt over him. She focused so hard on the prize that she'd forgotten that this was hers for the taking in the first place.

Oh well, at this point it became very hard to care anymore. She'd just made her mess and now she was going to return the favor tenfold. If he was able to get her cumming just attempting to blow him, he was beyond worth her time and body. Down she went on him, taking an additional inch of dick with every bob of her head, tongue dancing the meat invading her muzzle, a powerful suction sounding as she milked at the Pikachu's penis. She quickly made it down the full 8 inches of thick flesh, her mouth and neck alike stretched by the size and length that filled deep into her gullet. Eyes shut tight, she rested there, very thankful she'd long since lost her gag reflex, and let her muscles begin their expertise. Her throat squeezes down onto the shaft, milking at it before loosening for her to allow air through, albeit slowly due to the dick plunged down her throat. She'd repeat the process, clamping and slurping rough at the male until the need for air became too great. She'd raise off the cock with a sloppy kiss against the tip of the leaking rod, gazing over the breeding pole glistening with her saliva and the copious spills of pre. She wanted so badly to sit upon it, to ride that cock. But she thirsted for his flavor, hungered for his essence. She wanted a gush of semen down her throat, slosh his cream about and savor the taste. She went back down on him, every inch lost in the confines of her warm mouth, sealing down and resuming her suckle at the chu, bobbing along his dick quickly. Up and down she went, panting through her nose with eyes shut and paws digging gently into the male's thighs, combing her digits through his fur. Lush and fluffy described the male well.

She took an upward glance at the still unconscious electric-type, seeing the goofy smile upon his face with a bit of drool trailing from his mouth. "Mmhh, someone's having sweet dreams~" She thought, not quite in a position to speak with 8 inches of dick in her mouth and down her throat. Growls rattle her tongue against the dick in her mouth, swirling the male against her tongue in tandem with her bobbing. Her eyes widened and a surge of dread ran through her when she felt a paw plant itself on the top of her head and pushed her down. Looking up, she saw the male's maw opened now with that same, goofy smile, tongue drooped out as a purring sigh sounding. The Emolga's face flushed a deep red hue when the first shot of potent liquid shot down her throat. He was cumming! His hips bucked with every spill of white into the sky squirrel, moans from the chu encouraging the fem to take all she could. She'd pull up from his dick, leaving only the head in her maw and rested on her thick tongue, catching the ropes of succulent dick milk in her gullet to savor the taste of chu cum. Her cheeks began to puff out with the sheer amount pumping out, now forced to swallow to make room for the continuous shots keeping her maw pooled with semen so as not to waste any. He went on for near 30 seconds pumping her throat with rich spunk, the Emolga's eyes rolled back as she overloaded on nut, much too persistent and stubborn to let a drop of this scrumptious man cream go to waste, slurping the male, milking at him for as much as she can take, those puffy cheeks sloshing semen about as she gulped and sucked through his lasting climax.

Feeling the pooling of cum cease to a halt and begin to overflow, she pulled away from the chu's meat, tongue swirling the pool of jizz about and letting the final shots of seed paint her face, adding to the collection of dried Kecleon milk on her face. She savored his taste a moment longer before letting it all race down her throat in three big gulps. "I must be dreaming..." She spoke silently, "He's perfect… there's no way this is real. His dick is huge, his load is amazing, his taste… fuck…" She bit her lip, feeling a twinge of arousal burning between her legs. She needed him. No more teasing, no more foreplay. It was time to take what she deemed rightfully hers.

She acted fast, shifting and straddling the still unconscious male's lap, her ass high and moist labia kissing against the tip of the chu's spire. She quivered from the contact alone—what was this spell he had over her that made her like this!? She wanted so badly to tease him, even if he couldn't react or beg, she just wanted to reassure herself that she was in control, that he was wrapped around her finger and not the other way around.

Her hips rolled downward, pushing on the male's tip, her moist labia kissing and grinding down, her sex spreading for him. A squelch sounded with a gasp from the Emolga following upon penetration, the head of the chu's meat popping through her tight snatch, spreading her around him. Her body numbed with a surge of sensation, tail stiffening straight and giving a violent twitch. Pleasure filled her senses as she descended the chuhood filling her to her limit, eyes rolled back only managing half the male's dick before she halted for a break, nectar spilling around the cock within her, lathering the saliva lubed meat with her own essence. She could feel his every pulsation bump her vaginal walls, hearty throbs grinding the male into her heat. Slowly, she'd push further on the cock being consumed into her juicy cunt, a song of gasps and moans playing from the horny fem riding the throes of euphoria. She'd manage the thicker half of cock into her body, now settled upon 8 full inches of rodent cock, eyes rolled back and an incredible feeling of fullness washing through along with the imminent approach of a second orgasm. She'd never felt a male so girthy, to be truly at her limit, right on the brink of breaking, it was a thrill she wouldn't be able to live without experiencing again and again. What pleasure, what feeling, what a rush!

The Pikachu's lips curled into a goofy smile from the fleshy, moist hug grappling his every inch, the convulsions rippling around his length fueling his wet dreams. Oh how vivid it all felt, the grinding, the squeezes, her gasps and moaning, the spill of nectar around him. She was cumming on his cock already! This mysterious female was a wonder, if only she were real… She had the figure of a Pokemon—at least that's what he thought—though what Pokemon he wasn't sure. It was merely a fuzzy silhouette; the bit of shape and figure he could make out was anything but human, much too short and seemed like she had big ears. He could also make out a swishing tail behind her, swaying to and fro in tandem with the movements of her body upon his. It truly was a dream he wish came true, to have a Pokemon on him like this… he would give his life for such an opportunity. Truly the mindset of a raunchy pokephile with an incurable thirst to fuck any and every Pokemon that so much as even looks in his direction. Yes, if this could be the rest of his life, he'd never want to wake up. Though, what really rattled his thinking was why his body was so yellow… and small? And furry? All of it was fur, even his dainty little hands were yellow with the same fur. He also felt an additional appendage connected just above his butt or something. Is this what it felt like to have a tail? And his ears, they were more sensitive than he recalled, and also floppy and long! AND YELLOW! Black tips, though. The dots were quickly connecting, like the rise and fall of the female onto his dick, the squeeze of her insides at him.

Fuck, she felt so good. Like… _really_ good. He caught the realistic sensation her cunt rippling and riding. This couldn't just be a dream, could it? He felt this. He _felt_ this. The building sensation, the welling in his loins. Granted, he could just be about to bust a nut on himself in his sleep, but it was more than that. It wasn't just the buildup of an orgasm. It was each movement, the smack of plump ass to his hips, the cries of ecstasy from the once again orgasming female. Even when she'd sucked his dick, it all felt too real to be merely in his head. The pleasure made it hard to focus. His thoughts were going all over the place, trying to unravel the mystery of his yellow body to how good it felt to be fucked by this frisky female slamming herself on him. He bit his lip and a growl rumbled in his throat. He was getting close, the throbs against squelching wet walls made it evident to the girl. Her grinding became stronger, her thrusts rougher but slower, easing up with a hard squeeze and tug at his dick then loosening her canal as she dropped to let him plunge through her with relative ease, the audible **SCHLORP!** of his dick being swallowed into her sounding with a powerful **SMACK!** upon contact of ass to hips, crotch to crotch, head to cervix. Electricity was flying between the two, quite literally at that. Her cheeks seemed to sparkle with crackles of lightning and his cock did the same within her, the sparks electrifying sensitive nerves in the fem and winning squeals and sharp gasps out of the girl struggling to keep her balance under the crashing torrents of orgasm. A third time, she splashed his dick—by now, his crotch fur was completely matted down by her sweetness. The scent of sex surrounded the pair, every intake of oxygen laced heavily in the stench of sweet juice and insatiable musk.

His paws inched forward for the silhouetted female, every movement of his arms feeling like trying to tug towers of lead. Why were his arms so heavy? No matter how far he'd stretch, he seemed unable to reach her, as if her body would move back as he'd grab for her, always remaining just out of his range. He grunted out from her drop onto his lap, feeling himself buried in her heat and his head popping deeper than usual. Her orgasm had loosened her up and he'd sink right through her cervix! Her grip was like a vice around his tip, clamped down so tight it almost hurt. She was truly milking him for all he was worth, his dick pulsing strong, balls pressing up into his body, and the well of release rushing upwards through his length. Pleasure struck powerfully and the hazy world around him melted into a kaleidoscope of colors before they all burst outwards and took forms. An unfamiliar yet all too familiar beach setting surrounded him with the flow of glistening bubbles through the air, the sun nearly completing its descend into the ocean horizon ahead. He'd become conscious of the feeling of sand in his fur and the waves of the tide brushing against him from below. In front of him, a brown and white rodent female sat upon him with her head thrown back and eyes rolled back, mouth agape and drooling in a cry of euphoria. All the feeling in his dream came crashing down upon him and his paws lunged forth, grasping at the girl's wide hips and hips giving a hard thrust upward against the hilted fem. Her eyes widened and a sharp gasp of shock and pleasure resounded from both electric-types before the two erupted into an orgasmic cry, her fifth splashing him down while his second assaulted the Emolga's womb. Backs arched and hips ground roughly upon one another as they rode out climaxes beyond describable, pleasure so powerful, so uncontrollable that neither could for words, trapped in a loop of howls and moans to and for one another. Through his release, the chu had registered only one thing of importance to the situation he'd just found himself waking to.

He was balls deep in a Pokemon. And she was milking the cum straight from his balls. He wasn't asleep anymore.

Heaven is real.

Semen spilled from the Emolga's overflowing snatch, her cunt still milking all the while even as it ran out of space to store the load of Pikachu cream still pumping her swelled gut, panting and quaking, grinding down against the male. By the time the two had stopped splashing each other in their respective cum, the Pikachu was almost ready to pass out again, Emolga not far behind. She collapsed into his arms, the male draping his arms over her back sloppy, the two gazing face to face with each other. Without thinking or saying anything, the two met lips for a gentle kiss, parting for tongues to meet in a lustful dance, coiling together and exploring each other's mouths. Two strangers, knowing not even one another's names, in a lover's quarrel, battling through mouth and tongue, connected from both above and below. Pulling away, strands of mixed saliva connected their lips as their gazes met again, soft panting from the chu and heavy from the sky squirrel.

"You two done your public whore prostitutin' already?" A gruff, dopey voice rung up from behind the pair. The exhausted Emolga gazed up to see two silhouettes approaching from the darkness of the crags. In his current position, the Pikachu wasn't able to see the two, pinned on his back under the female. "Was gettin' reeeeal tired of waitin' on you fucks. You been fuckin' that sleeping punk for upwards of a whole damn hour!" The sleazy, casual grunt voice chimed in after.

"Guh… what the hell do you two want..." The Emolga attempted to speak threateningly to the pair but could barely get her words out through her panting. The pair chuckled and smirked, not saying another word and made their assault! The plump orb of noxious gases attacked the Emolga, knocking her off of the Pikachu and onto the dampened sand, effectively pulling her off of his dick as well. The male's chuhood remained standing tall, not showing any signs of sexual exhaustion, the dick milk drenched spire throbbing idly before the three Pokemon.

"Damn, dude. Ya get enough of a fuck? How the fuck ya still hard?" Came from the big mouthed bat, a Zubat, the chu had deduced after seeing him. "Whatevs, yo Koffing, grab the slut! We got business to take care of."

"Gotcha." Koffing replied, managing to scoop the worn and easily beaten female off the ground… somehow. He's just a ball with poisonous gas in it, really. Regardless, he had her borderline unconscious body riding atop his body and he floated back to his partner.

"Hey… w-wait, what the hell's happening..?" The Pikachu inquired, lifting himself weakly from the sandy ground. He was quickly tackled back down onto his back by the Zubat who merely chuckled at the exhausted male beneath him.

"Heh, stay down and outta business ya ain't got shit to do with, bub." Zubat smirked, the eyeless bat turning away and following his partner into what appeared to be a sort of cave entrance. Pikachu was dumbstruck. What the hell actually just happened? One second he's getting a suck and fuck that he thought was nothing more than a wet dream, the next he's waking up to a deep creampie into a Pokemon, something he never thought in his life could happen—he didn't even know Pokemon existed for real! The second after _that,_ he's getting his ass thrown around like used tissue and the girl who just showed him a whole new world and brought his heaven to reality is being kidnapped by a pair of goons?

"Aight…" He got back up and dusted off his sandy and matted fur. He had possibly a literal hundred of questions to ask and that Emolga had all the answers. Plus, he felt he owed her for that damn good job. Plus plus, he could certainly go for figuring out how the asshole of a Zubat and Koffing works. He was a real proper pokephile alright. Even in the midst of a crime, his dick did not discriminate. He high tailed it into the cave without a second thought. It was time for a rescue.

**BEACH CAVE.**

"Strange. What a peculiar place this is. Deeeefinitely doesn't look anything like its entrance." The chu was confuzzled. The inside of the cave almost looked as if you were inside of a coral reef maze minus all the water that you'd usually have to swim through. The cave walls were almost crystal-like with their cobalt blue and rich blue-black hues. What the hell kind of place was this!? "Yeah… yeah, I'mma have a fuck ton of questions for that girl." Pikachu spoke to himself, "A bunch of questions we can prolly talk out while she's gettin' me balls deep in that ass. I owe her… but she doesn't gotta know that~ I might get a special thank you outta this." Yeah, he wasn't much of a hero-type. In fact, he was only here because he needed answers. And because he wanted to fuck her again. Really, it was all beneficial to himself. Quite selfish but he couldn't care less. Besides, she'd appreciate the rescuing regardless, right?

"Guuh?" The male's ear twitched as he heard what sounded like a sloshy voice from the darkness of the dungeon halls. His attention darted towards the south entrance to the small room he was in.

"What the hell was that? Yo, who are you? Get out here!"

"Sheeelll...~?" He could hear a slimy slithering sound and soon enough, he'd see a pair of blue and green slugs coming his way.

"Oh. Just a couple of Shellos." The Pikachu chuckled at the cute pair of Pokemon that now stood in front of him, seeming to eye him down as if analyzing the electric-type. "I think it's safe to say y'all ain't here to make friends. So I'mma put it like this. I got a girl to save and as much as I'd like to take a lil' detour down pleasure park, Those couple of shitheads could be doing literally anything to her right now and I ain't having it. So step outta my way and I ain't gotta…" He stopped and gulped. He suddenly realized that, despite finally acknowledging the fact he was no longer a human and had taken the form of a Pikachu—even more questions for later—he hadn't the slightest clue on how to utilize this body and the abilities it had. He hoped they wouldn't realize that.

"Loooss..." The two slugs looked toward each other and began talking amongst each other in their feral speech.

"Hey, so are y'all gonna start speakin' normal so I can understand or what?" Again, the Pikachu found himself pondering. How could he understood the Emolga, Zubat, and Koffing just fine but these Shellos sounded just like they do in the Pokemon anime he'd watch when he was human? He figured he'd be able to understand them all since he was a Pokemon himself now. Was there something about this weird cave that caused this to happen?

His answers went ignored and his train of thought cut when the world around him spun downward and the chu found himself tackled onto his back. "Waah!" He shouted, head smacking against the ground a bit harder than desired, dazing the male temporarily. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head, shifting upward into a sitting position before he was pinned down beneath one of the Shellos. "Alright, what in every hell is going on here!? Do you mind!?" Pikachu shouted to the pair, but they didn't listen of course. He didn't even know if they could understand him. He couldn't pick up on their speech, was it the same for them? Not quite the time to test that when his life could potentially be in danger right now!

His concerns were rising. He could really go for a Thundershock attack right about now! But how does he do it? Does he focus on the lightning in his body? Does he just channel the power? Maybe he shouts the attack and it just happens? Again, his thought process got cut when a sudden rush of pleasure spiked through him. "Wh—ohh fuck—"He tensed up and his eyes darted downward. He was no longer being pinned and instead saw one of the Shellos on his lap, its lower half slithering and wiggling wildly as the gooey slug was planted directly upon his lap, more specifically on his crotch. His face flushed red as his cock was quickly roused from his sheath, reaching full mast in just seconds. His dick was squished against the Shellos on his lap, feeling its slick, slimy body grind and wiggle on him, every bit of his dick—his balls too—being massaged by wetness. It was like a huge, long tongue brushing and dragging on his cock but the sensation never ended. His back arched and his mind hazed with lust and pleasure, his objective quickly lost to sensation, hips bucking and grinding on the gooey water-type. Moans sounded from both chu and Shellos, the slug seeming to get off on the grinding to its body, like a strange mating of sorts or something. Whatever, Pikachu didn't care, he only wanted to fuck it and cum in or on it. Or both.

The pleasure seemed to dissipate as the Shellos moved off of him, his slimy cock standing tall now as the male groaned from the lack of feeling. The downtime only lasted moments before multiple sensations assaulted his sensitive glans. Twin tongues swirled the chu's dick as the two Shellos began double teaming him, lips sealing around his tip while the other's mouth kissed and licked down his sides to his heavy gems, sloppy slurps sounding from both horny wild Pokemon. "H-holy fuck, this is happening… this is really fucking happening..." The chu was still in disbelief that this was his reality now. Here he was, in the body of a Pikachu, sitting in front of two Shellos giving him a blowjob. Was this just another dream maybe? A dream within a dream and he was at the last layer before waking up? No, this feeling was as surreal as it gets. No amount of pinching could wake him up from the truth.

He was ecstatic.

"Yeah… j-just the head, lil fella… just suckle the head like that..~" The chu instructed the Shellos currently sucking his dick. It seemed to understand him as it did just as he requested, working only the sensitive head of the male's uncut dick, the foreskin drawn back enough to expose the extra sensitive head when the mouse was at full mast. He really couldn't remember much about his previous life outside of being a human, but damn was he glad he'd at least kept his dick… in a sense, at least. The same 8 inches and its human-type like when he was… well, human. Except, now the shaft's skin was yellow, similar to his fur, with a pink-red head when the foreskin pulled back to reveal it.

Precum spilled from the male's girth, dribbling over the swirling tongue of the hungry Shellos, gobbling up his essence like a child given candy on their birthday. Tasting the male's musky flavor, the Shellos seemed to be driven to work overtime as the suckles at his length picked up twofold, lips clamped harder, milking like a juicy vacuum of warm flesh gripping down and tugging at his pole. The Shellos dropped its head to consume every inch, sucking powerfully at the chu's dick while the other engulfed both plump testicles, his entire sex buried into the mouths of two horny slugs. He groaned loudly, orgasm fast approaching as his body grew more and more sensitive the more he kept up fucking. The two could sense this in the tensing of the electric-type's balls and the heavy throbs of his girthy breeding pole, both water-types upping their ante, milking at the sac and cock, ready for their treat.

"Aggh… FUCK!" Pikachu howled, back arching as he went off quick. The two pulled away and began to shower the head in licks, sucks, and kisses, the shower of semen painting both Shellos's faces, getting a healthy coating of white dick juice upon their tongues and mouths as well, gulping his flavor hungrily, desperately even. Despite his showing sexual exhaustion, the male's load was no less plentiful than his first two, a whole ten long and potent ropes of thick jizz coating the two slutty wilds before they'd pull away from the spent male and leave as abruptly as they'd entered the room, leaving the chu sprawled out on his back in this mysterious dungeon of sorts.

"...fuck, my personal heaven is gonna be the death of me..." Pikachu spoke, panting and trying to recollect himself. "...heh… I ain't complaining."

It took him a moment of gathering himself and remembering his purpose for being here in the first place before he'd began his travel through the dungeon. He needed a break from the constant sex. Even with his recovery time being low and his ability to fuck repeatedly, his body and his libido spoke two different messages to those around him. He decided to avoid any more confrontation, turning the other cheek in the presence of any other Pokemon. He'd found himself unfortunate in a few more instances in his traversing the dungeon, caught in a strange situation with a Corsela—a coraljob, he called it. Who knew they could soften their bodies like that? He'd even gotten a bit of a literal clamping from a hungry Shellder that'd gotten too excited giving his cock a wild tongue bath. Fortunately, the wild Pokemon didn't close its shell too hard and the chu left with only a slight ache at the base of his dick. It was like penetrating through a dry entrance to get the rest of your cock assaulted by a large and wild appendage that lathered all over your cock as if it were a lollipop. Fortunately, he'd only been caught two times after the Shellos incident and found himself at the bottom floor of the dungeon.

He'd come up to a dead end surrounded by rocky crags and walling. Right in front of him were his targets. The Koffing and Zubat along with the Emolga. No. **His** Emolga. And those bastards were defiling her! Her lips sealed around the Zubat as she bobbed along his size, sucking reluctantly at the male that thrust against her face with merciless abandon. From behind, her ass was held high for the Koffing to plunge his dick into with incredible pace. Pikachu didn't even stop to think about how or where the heck a Koffing would even conceal its penis or vagina or any genitals for that matter. They were raping her and he wasn't going to have it! He still didn't know how to use moves, but he'd picked up a strange seed earlier with a burning radiance about it, figuring he could use it somehow. He didn't speak a word, they were both occupied on fucking the Emolga against her will, her eyes shut with tears welling and racing down her cheeks, gagging each time the Zubat would force his body forward to fuck down her throat. He'd go for the bat first since he was closer. He got down into a runner's position, dominant foot in back to kick off of. He'd lurch forward into a rapid sprint, his body's ability to dash with incredible speed catching the chu off guard—he didn't take into account his new body's much better agile capabilities—and ended up crashing into the Zubat sloppily, shoving the male away from the Emolga and causing him to crash hard into a wall, knocking him out on the spot. Pikachu ended up tumbling and falling face first into a puddle of water, groaning and picking himself up off the floor.

Koffing's attention was quickly pulled from the female's ass as his partner was tackled into submission by a yellow blur. Infuriated, he tugged out of the girl and looked to see the same Pikachu from earlier was the assailant. "You!" He shouted, fumes literally puffing from his body to signify his rage. "We told ya to fuck off from our business, didn't we!?"

"Yeah, well guess what, cuck fuck, she's my business as well!" The Pikachu retorted, clutching the seed in his hand. "I got a thousand questions about literally everything happening and you back alley rejects show up and take away the only person that might have some answers for me! So you can take your little bat bitch and shove off or you'll see what it feels like to be sodomized!"

"Big talk comin' from a little rat." Koffing guffawed heartily at his enemy.

"Big talk coming from a cancer balloon!" Pikachu pounced at the other male without warning. Koffing was caught off guard and was tackled to the ground easily. Pinning the ball of fumes with one paw, the chu took the seed and something in him clicked, causing him to pop the seed into his mouth and eat it. Immediately, his entire body grew hot and his gut seemed to build up a well of flames before they came firing from his mouth in a single burst, blasting right into Koffing's face. The male let off a pained cry as he was effectively ignited and fainted on the spot, both goons knocked out and defeated. "Whoa… where'd that come from?" Pikachu seemed to regain himself after a sort of blackout moment, looking around his surroundings. His attention was caught when he was tackled to the ground—seems to be a running gag at this point—by Emolga.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" She cried, nuzzling into him and giving him a hard kiss to the lips. Pikachu's face flushed red after she pulled away and helped him back up. "You're a real lifesaver! Those assholes had been trying to get at my… asshole. They'd been stalking me for a long while now and clearly been trying to get between my legs. I kept turning them down because they're not my type, plus they're real selfish jerks with no consideration for others."

"Well… I mean, you're probably the source to a lot of things I have to ask and they butted in sooooo…" Pikachu chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "A-Anyway, let's get outta here and back to the beach. Screw those guys."

And back to the beach the pair went. By the time they made it out, it was near completely dark out. The night seemed very young as there was still the slightest tint of oranges and pinks in the far horizon. "Thanks again for your help. I really do appreciate you coming for me." Emolga bowed to the male. "So, you said you had questions for me, right? I'll see what I can answer for ya. It's the least I could do."

"Right, so first of all, where is this place?" Pikachu started immediately. He figured it'd be best to get the basics out first before hitting the complex issues. "I just woke up here earlier with you on my lap and really milking me dry but before that… I can't remember anything but a name, a human, and a love for Pokemon."

"Human!? You mean… like a real human?" Emolga's eyes nearly popped out of her head with intrigue. "I've heard of humans before, they're in lots of folklore and books and stuff! They say humans lived here in the Pokemon world along us long ago before their species on our planet went extinct. Nobody seems capable of recalling how they were wiped out, but the books make mention that there may be other planets out there with humans on them. Were you really once a human before?"

"Err y-yeah! I mean, that's all I remember about myself as a human, though. I know I am—were once a human. But why is that all I can recall before this moment? I don't get it…"

"Hey, hey." Emolga patted his back and smiled. "We'll find your memory. Maybe you're here for a reason or something, you think? Or maybe someone out there knows more about humans and can help you."

"I suppose. But how am I gonna find someone like that all alone in a world like th—did you say 'we'?"

"Yeah, we! I can't just leave you to yourself in a world like this with no memory! You'd get yourself killed or something! Plus, if you truly are a human like you say, you probably haven't the slightest idea how to use your new body effectively. You sure didn't use any Thundershocks back there or anything." Emolga giggled at the male's expense. "Besides, I think we can help each other out in sooo many more ways than you think, big boy~"

"Oh? Elaborate for me."

"See, I'm actually not from around here. My homeland is a different continent on this planet. I usually visit here for the scenery, tons of beautiful spots and lots of great locales and natives! I come here so often that I began to think… if you love it so much, why don't you marry it? You know that saying right? I'm sure you do. Anyway! My point is, and as you have seen, I have a very high libido. I LOVE sex. Like, I LIVE for sex. Everyday, I get in at least one fling or I will absolutely lose it. I've had this burning sensation for pleasure ever since I became mature enough to mate and all that baby making garbage. My mom said it's some sorta curse or something that's passed down through the family through their daughters yadda yadda something about our ancestor tricking a Ninetales, blah blah. You know about Ninetales and their magical capabilities, right?"

"Y...Yeah..? They can lay various curses on oth—"

"RIGHT! So this and that, ancestor got cursed for raping a Ninetales, now each first-born daughter is plagued to suffer an insatiable sexual lust for as long as she is fertile and capable of mating. And I know what you're probably thinking! 'Well why don't you just become sterile or something?' and you'd be right! If that were the case. See, my mom actually told me that becoming sterile through manual means, such as surgery or something, will not lift the curse. Unless you're born sterile—if that's even possible is beyond me—you will always feel this lustful urge until either you conceive a daughter or you become too old for an active sex life. And, well… even if I wanted the curse lifted, I kinda… I love the sex. The thrills of smashing hips with strangers. The pleasure of it all, the sensation of being pinned by a male larger than me~ Grinding cunts with a girl and making her submit to my demand! Mmhffuck, just thinking about it gets me fired up!" Emolga shook with hunger, her legs closing as a heated moan escaped her lips. "A-Ahem!… Sorry about that. Where was I… right! So, I come here a lot and I started thinking; well I'm always around here and I go screwing near everything that can walk, talk, or breathe, why don't I turn this continent into a kingdom of pleasure ruled by my iron fist? An entire land that lives by the way of their genitals, doesn't that sound like an absolute haven of paradise!?"

Pikachu was surprised by this girl's… everything, really. Her goals, her ambitions, her backstory? Well it wasn't really hers but he didn't care. He was a pokephile who'd fuck anything Pokemon. She was a borderline succubus cursed to a life of sex.

Was he certain he wasn't still dreaming? All the planets in the universe had to align for an opportunity—a life so perfect to come to fruition like this. Her goals were nothing short of completely ideal to the chu. He wanted that. Screw being a human, if he can get laid with any Pokemon he wants using this body, who needs such a useless body like that? "Yeah. Yeah, it does! And you know what? I want to help you achieve that dream! Perhaps I can recover my memory if we find the right ones, but whether or not I do… this is a life I would never replace~"

"Fuck yeah! Let's do it!" Emolga pumped her fist into the air and gave a cry of joy. "OH! But… we gotta start somewhere, you know?"

"Shit, that's right." Pikachu conked himself on the head. "We can't just start going around raping everyone like it's a drunken frat rave."

"You're right. And I gotcha covered there." Emolga smirked like she knew something he didn't. In hindsight, she knew a lot that he didn't. "We need a cover up to our agenda. And I know just the thing. There's a place in town called Wigglytuff's Guild. They're a training grounds for Pokemon who want to become explorers—exploration teams, they call them. You can get a way with so much sketchy business if you're an exploration team~ Especially if you're famous with a huge reputation! People will look up to you with respect, especially if you offer… _additional services _to your clients. You'd be amazed how willing to negotiate a thankful Pokemon is. I'll let you in on a special secret; we are quite willing to turn the other cheek with a good bribe or proposal~" Emolga licked her lips and smirked, pressing up against the male and giving him a teasing grope to his balls.

"H-Heh… I'll keep that in mind~" He let out a playful growl and gave her ass a gentle squeeze and grope, winning a deep growl of her own and a wiggle of her hips and rump. "So, you and me apply to become guild apprentices and we can use our building reputation as an exploration team to rebuild the minds of our clients and the world around us, is that what you're getting at?"

"Ding ding! That's exactly it! If we can become Guildmaster Rank, we'd have the highest possible respect and recognition as a team! We'd even be able to make our own guild and become guildmasters ourselves and directly corrupt the minds of youthful explorers working under our instruction and they will carry our torch and bring sexual corruption to this continent!"

"I love it, I love it! Let's get to it! Let's get to work!" The two bumped fists and threw them to the sky in cheer. "Lead the way, Captain~"

"Heh heh… that's Captain Pecan, handsome~" She licked her lips, the pair leaving from the beach and toward the guild.

"That handsome chu's name is Jack, thank you~" The Pikachu chuckled, arm draped over her shoulder like two bros leaving the bar after a night out.

Yeah. He could get used to this.


	2. The New Guild Recruits Part 1

**Chapter 2: The New Guild Recruits  
****Part 1: First Steps to a Master Quest**

The moon shone as it ascended into the sky, nightfall welcoming the Pokemon below. In front of a building shaped like a Wigglytuff's head stood two familiar electric-types, Pikachu and Emolga respectively. "This is the place! Wigglytuff's Guild. Training grounds ran by a supposed prodigy explorer. With his knowledge and expertise, I think it's safe to say that we'll become a master team in no time!" Pecan licked her lips, rubbing her paws together with a devious smirk. "Time is precious and so are you, so let's get in there and get registered! To enter, we have to step on that rope grate and have our footprint identified. I tried once before but was denied because you can't be a team of one. Now I've got you with me so they can't turn me down! I'll go first." She took a step forward onto grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Emolga's! The footprint is Emolga's!"

"Err…" Jack blinked, head tilted and looking off to the side nervously. "That's… a security system."

"Yep! It's actually run by a Diglett and a Loudred. Diglett analyzes the footprint and relays it to Loudred who then opens the gate if the Pokemon is to be allowed inside. It's your turn, by the way. Step on the grate."

"Right, right." The Pikachu scratched the back of his head, Pecan moving off the grate so he could step on next.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is… th-the footprint is uhh… P-Pikachu..? Maybe Pikachu's?"

"What? WHAT!? MAYBE? Sentry! DIGLETT WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"Hey, I'm trying my best, okay!? We don't see a lot of Pikachu around here so I'm none too familiar with the footprint anymore!"

Pecan and Jack looked at each other with concerned amusement. "Are theeeyyy... arguing?"

"SORRY for the WAIT! It's TRUE, we don't see Pikachu around these parts OFTEN so you're a bit of a RARITY to trip up our sentry like THAT." The voice began, its tune fluctuating between casual talk and eardrum booming. "BUT you two seem like NICE Pokemon so I suppose it's OKAY to let you IN." Silence overcame the pair for a moment before the ground began to shake.

"W-Whoa, what's happening!?" Jack panicked, losing his balance and falling on his face. The rumbling stopped as suddenly as it began and iron bars sealing the guild entrance lifted.

"Just the gate. C'mon, off your face and let's go! Time stops for nobody!" Giddy and excited, the Emolga scurried her way into the tent-like building, partner not far behind her. The two immediately came to a wooden ladder that led down a hole, presumably into the actual guild. "Just follow me, I think I remember where we gotta go. It's been a little while since my first visit here."

"Right…" The chu felt a lack of confidence in Pecan's uncertainty but he didn't have much of a choice. Down the ladder the two went…

Reaching the first basement floor, Jack was surprised by the hustle and bustle of the inside. To either side of them were bulletin boards with various papers on them. He wondered what they were for. Around the small room were a Bidoof, Sunflora, and Corphish, the three deep in conversation together sharing giggles and laughs, seemingly unaware of the arrival of two new faces. "Wow." Jack started, his eyes scanning to and fro over ever nook and cranny of the establishment, "This place is actually neat. Who knew you'd find something like this underground."

"I know right? Ain't this place sick?" Pecan's tail wagged excitedly. "We're looking for Wigglytuff, he's our guy."

"If you're looking for Wigglytuff, I can take you right to him~" A singsong voice chimed in as a colorful bird with a head shape of an eighth note came hopping up the ladder from further below and standing front and center of the two electric-types. "Heeey, I remember you~! You came awhile ago wanting to become an exploration team but got turned down for being alone. Looks like you got yourself a partner, and what a fitting pair~!"

"Chatot!" Pecan smiled, squeezing the bird into a hug. He squawked from the unexpected affection, choked by the sky squirrel's impressive strength. "Yep, I found myself one hell of a partner, for sure! And I'm back to start my own team!"

"G-Great!~… Let's go to Wigglytuff… Let go please~..." The chirpy bird sang out despite being borderline choked. She chuckled, letting the Chatot go and allowing him to catch his breath. "Ahem! Now, if you would please follow me~" He led the pair down to the second basement floor. Jack's eyes were aglow with wonder as he looked over the much larger space dug out and shaped into the guild's quarters. Directly to the right of them was a rock formation shaped like a Croagunk with said Pokemon standing inside, a cauldron with a strange, magenta liquid bubbling inside it. Flowers and grass patches adorned the floor like a sort of carpeting, a Diglett and Loudred hanging near a hole with a vine that lead down it. Off to either sides of the room seemed to lead to halls or something, the chu couldn't quite tell from his position.

"This way, please~!" Chatot spoke, the musical bird doing his usual sing-like speak as he led the two left of the ladder towards a door. "This here is Guildmaster Wigglytuff's room and personal headquarters. In there, you will meet him and he will assign you as an exploration team."

"Oh wow!" Jack's attention was taken from the door to the window overlooking a direct view to the ocean with bits of rock and crag on either sides and below the window. "Dude, this view is awesome! The ocean looks so mystical at night!"

"Ah, yes yes it does~!" Chatot chimed in with a smile, "Having the guild dug into the ground of the cliff's edge offers its benefits. The beautiful ocean view is certainly a plus! Now now, let us not get too distracted! Guildmaster~!" Chatot rapped on the door in a rhythm of knocks. "It's Chatot! I'm coming in with guests~!" After making his announcement, the bird pushed open the door and stepped inside. Hesitating a moment, Pecan and Jack glanced toward each other before sharing a knowing nod and followed the bird inside.

The trio were met with Wigglytuff in his small quarters. Or at least they met with his back. "Guildmaster! These two, Jack and Pecan, wish to become an exploration team~" The trio stared intently, await a response. Nothing, not even a twitch. "Erm… Guildmaster?" Chatot waved a wing.

Suddenly, Wigglytuff turned around at an alarming speed. "Hiya!" He beamed at the pair, practically cheering his greeting. "Pleasure to meet you, Pikachu friend! Pleasure to see you again, Emolga friend! You've come back to become explorers, you did?"

"Y-Yeah, eh heh heh..." Emolga chuckled nervously. _He's as spontaneous as before, I see._

"Great! Great! And have you two come up with a name for your team yet~?"

"Name?" Jack's eyes darted to the Emolga as if waiting for her to speak up.

"…fuck, uhhhhh..."

"Didn't you say you were here before!?" Jack threw his paws up at the female. "Didn't you know this was coming!?"

"Hey, I didn't get this far before!" Pecan retorted, trying to defend herself. "Let's just think up something real quick." The two huddled together. "So… you got any ideas for a name?"

"Hrmm, kinda hard to think 'bout names when all I can think about is Chatot ass. He's pretty damn cute."

"I ain't fairing any better, man. Me and Wigglytuff against the wall is the only thing sounding good right about now." Pecan licked her lips, her mind indeed swimming in a sea of fantasies for the guildmaster. "He's an exploring prodigy, I bet he'd know _my_ caves inside and out~"

"Pecan, oh my lord." Jack sighed, cheeks red with a blush. "I think I got a name for us."

"Oh yeah?" Pecan broke from their huddle and the two turned back to the pair of patient Pokemon awaiting their team name.

"Yeah. What do you think of Team Estrius?" Jack proposed, head turned up and patting his chest proudly.

"Estrius?" Pecan repeated. She was going to ask what if it had meaning before it clicked in her head and she hid a devious smirk. _He's such a dork. _She giggled to herself.

"Team Estrius, huh?"Wigglytuff smiled and clapped his paws together. "I think it's a lovely name~! I will now register you two as an official exploration team under the team name Estrius! Registering… aaand..." Wigglytuff seemed to stop and began to inhale before, "YOOOMTAAH!" He outburst, nearly blowing the pair of electric-types out of the room. "Congratulations! You two are officially an exploration team! You will be working as apprentices under Chatot and my training and supervision~! The training can be rough, but I believe in you, friendly friends!"

"Awesome! We did it, Jack, we're one step closer to our goal~!" Pecan cheered, hugging the chu and nuzzling into his chest. His cheeks flushed red from the sudden affection, chuckling and patting her head.

"Aww jeez. Alright alright, others are watchin'~"

"Hey hey." The two looked up, attention caught by Wigglytuff. There was a box in his paws. "I'm not finiiiished~ All new exploration teams are to be given the required essentials from their registering guild. Sooooo here you go~!" He presented the box to the pair, setting it down in front of them. Pecan moved forward first to open it, checking the contents inside. There was a Wonder Map, Explorer Badge, and a Treasure Bag!

"Whoa… we get all of this for free?" Pecan looked in amazement, her eyes twinkling with wonder like stars in the night sky.

"Yuppers!" Wigglytuff smiled, clapping his paws together, "Those are your Explorer Badges. Those are mandatory for you to keep on your person at all times. It is essentially your mark as an exploration team. It will allow you to warp to and from dungeons with the press of the gem in its center. You can also use it on clients and targets during missions~ It can even function for monetary transactions, withdrawing and depositing money alike! Next is your Wonder Map. It's a map~! Take a look at it!" Jack pulled the map out of the box and rolled it open, the two rodents taking a look at it.

"Hey, what gives? It's almost completely covered in dirt or something?"

"Those are clouds!" Wigglytuff giggled at the chu's confusion. "Wonder Maps have magical properties. They are what will allow you to teleport yourself directly to dungeons you have already explored by tapping your Wonder Badge to the desired location~ As long as you have the map on your person, it will update itself in real time, the clouds dissipating to reveal locations you have visited and broadening your horizons as explorers~!

"Lastly is your Treasure Bag! It will be your main way of carrying items with you. It is an amazing item with magical properties like a personal pocket dimension that contains your items without adding weigh to the bag! All default Treasure Bags are capable of holding up to 16 items. They can even give you benefits of a hold item without having to equip it to yourself! Very useful if your species is not quite compatible with certain types of equips. However, by using the bag that way, it will still consider the item as one of its slots so be wary of how you choose to equip! Of course, you can only take benefit from one hold item at a time. Speaking of, why don't you take a peep in the bag?" Pecan grabbed hold of the bag and pulled the flap open. Inside the Treasure Bag was a sky blue scarf with a cloudy design adorning it as well as a bland, white ribbon.

"What are these, Wigglytuff?" Pecan asked, lifting up the scarf and tying it around her neck without a second thought.

"That there is a Weather Band." He began, pointing to the item the Emolga put on as a fashion statement, "The Weather Band is an interesting item that treats all weather conditions as a clear day for the wearer. Additionally, it will also keep your body safe of most weather-based conditions and fluids in and outside of battle. You will remain sleek and dry in the harshest rains, warm and stable in the most violent snowstorms, refreshed and hydrated in the hottest sunny days, buuuut your fur can still be matted by sweat regardless of conditions. Such a strange, mysterious item~!

"The other item is a Ribbon! Each Treasure Bag contains a special ribbon that wields mystical powers that resonate with the holder's aura. The Ribbon's color will change to match that of the user's color of aura. It will also empower the user, making them both slightly stronger and sturdier against enemies. It is an extremely rare item that you can only obtain naturally through becoming an exploration team. Since Pecan seems to have taken a liking to the Weather Band, I think it would only be fair that Jack gets to wear the Ribbon~"

"That makes sense." Jack pulled the Ribbon out and looked it over. He then attached it just under his neck, wearing it like a necktie of sorts. As soon as he adjusted the Ribbon, it began to glow and waver as if being blown by wind. "Wh-whoa… Pecan, check it out, what's happening?" The two looked in awe as the glow of the Ribbon gradually became stronger until it completely blinded the room in a brilliant white light. The light faded quickly and the Ribbon went stationary on the Pikachu, though it had now become a radiant orange in hue with a single white stripe adorning either end of the fabric.

"It changed color." Pecan started, staring in awe, "Just like Wigglytuff said it would… So your aura is orange, huh? I wonder if coloration means anything?"

"Some say it does, but aura is a very strange property that we Pokemon know very little about. Few Pokemon, like the Lucario species, are masters of aura and perhaps know more on it than us." Chatot informed the pair. "But that is besides the point~!"

"Now! It's getting late and you two will be starting tomorrow immediately, so Chatot here will show you to your new living space for your duration of time spent training here. Chatoooot~"

"W-Wait, hold up a sec there!" Pecan intervened. She stepped toward Wigglytuff, her tail wagging back and forth. "Is this it? I mean… we don't owe you anything? No money or services or anything for all this?"

"Of course not, sillyyy~" Wigglytuff sung with a giggle. "These are mandatory for all new exploration teams! It is against the law to put a price on these items. Now, you two should be to your rooms, it is getting awfully late and you will have an early rise in the morning! Chatot, if you will~"

"Err, right! Follow me, you two~!" Chatot flapped his wings at the pair and led them out of the guiildmaster's room. From there, the group went left into a narrow corridor with weeds and vines protruding from the rocks and various openings in the walls that presumably led to bedrooms. Chatot walked the couple all the way to the end of the hall and into an empty room with two hay beds in the center. "Here we are! This will be your living space for as long as you're working here as apprentices~ It isn't very big but we hope it is comfortable enough for you."

"This place is awesome~! This is plenty roomy!" Pecan smiled, jumping with excitement and taking a look out the single window to the ocean view. "We even have a window with a view to the beach in the distance!" Her tail wagged happily while she stood on her tip toes. Jack eyed the female, licking his lips watching her bask in glee. His eyes were glued to her lower half, her wagging tail and swaying hips certainly catching his attention.

"Good to hear! I will leave you two to it then. Get settled in and get some sleep, you two are in for a lot tomorrow~" Chatot spoke in his usual singsong voice, waving to the pair before he disappeared down the dark hall.

"Welp." Jack smirked, keeping his eyes glued to the girl's swaying ass while she continued to gaze out the window in awe, "Step one of our plan is complete. We're now an official exploration team. We now have our cover up. Next, we raise up the ranks and build our reputation~" He moved up behind the unaware female, admiring her excitement but, more than anything, admiring her body. He swore her ass swayed more when they heard Chatot leave. Maybe she wasn't as oblivious as she was acting? He didn't really care, though. His dick made that clear, all 8 inches of it swelled and enjoying the view as much as he was. He was now right behind her, his length mere inches from the Emolga's lovely ass. A smirk made itself present on the chu as he'd line himself up to the fem's cunt, making sure not to make contact or too much noise. If she really was oblivious to the situation behind her, he was about to give her an early wake up call.

"Yeah yeah, it's gonna be fun..~" Pecan spoke almost in a trance, her tail still wagging happily. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! I always did love the ocean… such a vast area where all you can do is fly and fly~!"

"Heh, I get ya. Being an Emolga and all, you are part flying-type." Jack chuckled at his partner, his length giving a hearty twitch with a light dabble of precum dripping to the ground. He couldn't wait another moment. That ass was beyond enticing, the wiggles and waggles of that plump rear end. Making sure he was aligned with the female's slick entrance, he'd lurch forward, arms wrapping around the female's waist and plunging every inch of cock into her body. She'd yelp out in shock before a sharp moan escaped her; she was caught off guard! "If you're gonna go spreadin' your wings, then allow me to help you spread them legs to help you gliiiide through the wind~"

"Hwaah! Y-You dick~!" The Emolga moaned, her slick sex welcoming the male's size with a firm squeeze at his dick. Her cunt rippled around him, adjusting from the sudden invasion into her body, her ass poking out further to push and grind on the male. She'd smirk and look back at the male bucking against her, hips rolling on ass and stirring in her honeypot. She'd purr low, her front pressed against the window while the Pikachu would start his thrust, pace beginning slow with a tender ease outward, about half out of her cunny before taking the plunge back into her fire. The slosh of moist pussy being spread and bred by a swollen male sounded in their small bedroom along with the harmonic blend of male and female moans.

"Fuck, you're so damn good..." Jack panted into his partner's ear, giving a soft bite at the large ear while shoving himself to the base inside of her, his hips pushed firmly on the girl's ass. He knew he wasn't going to last too long given he's already blown more than enough orgasms today, but how could a pokephile possibly resist an ass so fat and inviting? "Yeah… sh-shit, this won't be long..."

"I don't care, j-just shut up and give it to me~" Pecan growled, poking her ass out against the male, grinding firm and tightening her hold at the chu's girth. Her moist entrance squeezed down upon the base of the fat dick buried in her body, feeling his size grazing her cervix with his every twitch and throb, groans from both ends sounding in a harmony of lust and pleasure. Paws wrapped around the fem's hips, pulling her back end closer, gyrating firm against her to stir harder, spills of precum squirting against her deepest entrance with paps and splatters against the tight opening. He grumbled low, pushing his hips as tight against the Emolga's plush behind as possible, desperate to pop into that slick sanctuary of fiery warmth and paint her uterus white with his excitement. "C-C'mon… fuuuck, get it in there..." She let out with a breathy huff, pushing her ass back harder, smothering her cheeks and squishing them against the male's hips as he'd push back against her, both trying to hit that much needed endpoint.

Jack growled aloud, his paws tightening their grip on the female. His arousal pulsed angrily against constricting walls, pushing the girl against the window and tugging out of her moist cave, every inch of dick leaving her insides. Pecan let a discontented whine out as she immediately felt empty and void of sensation, her pussy clamping on air, nectar spilling in copious amounts and staining the fur on her inner thighs. The chu smirked, watching the horny flying squirrel wiggle and thrust herself back toward him, trying to get the male back into her and feel the rush of hot semen shower her insides. "Heh… what a desperate slut you are~ But our method ain't working, soooo..." He gave his partner a firm swat on her ass, a pleasured yelp emitting from the female and her pussy giving a spasming squeeze on nothing. Lining up with her plump sex, the chu gave a strong slam forward, digging into her depths and jabbing powerfully upon her cervix, both letting off a loud moan with the male's dick plunging that extra bit further, the chu's head sinking pass Pecan's loosened entry and diving into her uterus. The heat assaulted immediately, the sensitive head clamped powerfully by the tighter hole, his back arched as he was violently massaged and milked at his most tender spots. Pecan's entire frame shook, legs trembling hard, barely keeping herself up as an orgasm crashed down on her like a roaring waterfall, a gush of nectar washing over Jack's dick, layering his girth with the juice and messing both of their crotches. Jack growled ferally into the girl's ear, her climax and rippling insides sending him over the edge, racing ribbons of potent rodent cream into her body, powerful throbs of his dick pushing against the Emolga's clamping, fleshy tunnel.

Both collapsed in each other's arms, Jack tugging his partner close and hugging her from behind, pulling her to one of the hay beds and laying with her, spooning the female and keeping himself balls deep inside her. Both were panting heavily for air, their bodies finally exhausting themselves pass their limits. Neither spoke a word, merely sharing a quick, single kiss to the lips before they were both fast asleep. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

…

In the distance, a loud, booming voice could be heard. It was faint, very faint, but it seemed to intrude into the dreams of the sleeping pair of electric-types. It would outburst then go silent, minutes passing before it would repeat, each time louder than the last. It became harder and harder to remain asleep with the shouts of a megaphone in their ears. What was that noise? Who was that noise?

"Hey..." Someone seemed to whisper into Jack's ear. "Hey..!"

"Hrrmm…" He mumbled and shifted.

"Wake up..." The voice whispered louder. "Wake up..."

"Mmh..?"

"Wake UP!" It shouted. "WAKE..."

"**UP!**" It had arrived. Standing in the opening to their room was a Loudred, a familiar one at that. "**HEY!**"

"M-My ears..." Pecan whimpered. Her head was spinning, her ears were ringing. "What is that… so loud..."

"Wake UP, ROOKIES!" He roared, his voice seeming to amplify itself ten times over. It was like someone put a pair of high quality speakers right next to their ears, put them on blast, then played the loudest possible voice on top of that. "It's TIME to wake UP!"

"F-Fuck..." Jack shuddered, covering his ears.

"I'm Loudred, a fellow APPRENTICE at this guild! I am the PERSONAL ALARM of this guild and it's time to WAKE UP! Guildmaster doesn't LIKE it when people are late to the morning BRIEFING..." The Big Voice Pokemon shuddered for a moment. "Just thinking about it… urk… ANYWAY, quit LOLLYGAGGING around and hop TO IT!" With that, he turned tail and left the two alone. Jack and Pecan groaned, rubbing their ears, trying to stop the pain from being literally screamed at.

"Goddamn… My ears are still ringing..." Pecan shook her head and wiped her eyes, her vision clearing. She looked around for a moment, trying to remember where they were and what had happened last night. "What was he talking about..? Something about a morning briefing..."

"Oh!" Jack shot up from the bed, having forgotten he slept balls deep in the female causing both to shudder from the sudden jolt of pleasure. His cock was moist with pussy juice and cum and as erect as could be, but they didn't have time to bother. "We signed up to work at Wigglytuff's Guild last night. Pecan, we overslept!"

"Uh oh, we better go!" Not thinking to even at least clean themselves a little, the pair was on a hot sprint down the hall, cum leaking from Pecan's cunt and Jack's dick alike. The pair arrived in the main room, all eyes on them. Some looked half sleep, some concerned, and a couple pairs of eyes gazing more downward with intrigued blushes.

"You're LATE, rookies!" Loudred roared at the pair.

"HUSH!" Chatot shouted, flapping his wings frantically at the purple Pokemon. "Your voice is inexplicably loud! It is much too early for that~!"

"Huff..." Loudred looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"Alright~! Everyone is here, good morning to you all~!" Chatot began, seeming to not even notice that two of his apprentices were not the most publicly presentable. "May I have your patience, please? The Guildmaster will be with us momentarily." And as he said, the door flew open and there stood Wigglytuff, eyes as open as can be, walking out and standing before the guild members. "Ah, there you are, Guildmaster~! Now that you're here, we can begin the morning briefing!"

"...mmrm murmmr..."

"Err… Guildmaster?" Chatot stared his superior dead in the eyes. Not a blink nor single movement. In fact, he could even hear faint snoring! _SQUAWK!? H-He's asleep!?_

"Hey, you see that? He's fast asleep!"

"But his eyes are wide open, hey hey!"

"EEK! Talk about gross!"

Whispers and murmurs circulated the small crowd. Chatot began to panic. _Uh oh, I gotta wake up the Guildmaster! _"H-Hey, Guildmaster! Please start the briefing, eh heh heh!"

"Mmrm..mmh?"Wigglytuff groaned faintly, blinking himself awake. "Chatot! Good morning~ Everyone! Good morning~!" He cheered, waving to the group. "All of my friends are here and ready, let's begin the day! You know the drill~!"

"YES SIR! A ONE, A TWO, A ONE-TWO-THREE!"

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!" The familiar crowd recited. Pecan followed behind and Jack eyed them all down like they were crazy.

"Don't shirk work!"

"Shirk work… wh—uwa—what—what the fuck?"

"TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!" The cheers continued, "Runaway and pay!" Pecan followed the group, "Run aw—what?" Jack groaned and shook his head.

"AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" The apprentices finished.

"Smiles go for miles!" Pecan chanted, her tail wagging with excitement.

_Oh I know what'll get my smile goin' for miles… hmmmm~_ The Pikachu licked his lips, his eyes fixated on the lusciously plump behind of a Bidoof who seemed especially cheery in his recital of the morning briefing.

"Okay everyone, let's give it out all!" Chatot chimed in, wings thrown up into the air. Everyone followed suit, giving a salute to the sky with a mighty cheer.

"HOORAY!" Everyone was off to their posts. All but the two newbies of the guild.

"Aaaand we have to do that… every morning?" Jack mentioned rhetorically.

"I assume so. I think it's cute~" Pecan giggled, her tail still wagging. "But look at us, we're really doing it! We're an exploration team now, our missions has began!"

"Mission, you say~?" Chatot butted in, his eighth note head fur swaying to a beat. "Speaking of, you two are fresh off the presses and must be wondering what to do! Come, come, follow me~!" Chatot led the pair to the ladder, the electric-types following close behind. They were taken up to the bulletin room's left side. "Now that you two are explorers, you will have a set of duties to be fulfilled on a daily basis as your work and training. Being a newly formed team of not even twenty-four hours ago, we will start you out with a simple task! If you would please look to the board ahead of you." The two moved their glance from the bird to the bulletin board with various notes and letters pinned to it. "This here is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokemon from all over the continent will post to boards like these. Here, you can find various forms of requests, be it rescues, escorts, you name it! There are lots of Pokemon out there in the world and many in need of help and assistance. Mystery Dungeons popping up left and right, mysterious happenings and even time itself going amok! Pokemon have been going bad—rogue even—though it isn't known if time being thrown out of whack has anything to due with the change in mindsets."

_Eh? Time going out of whack? Now what's that bird goin' on about?_ Jack tilted his head, someone losing himself in thought.

"I've noticed that myself!" Pecan added, "Time has been really strange lately, like sometimes it's felt like some places are moving faster or slower through time than others. It's really hard to explain, but I've seen some places where winds seem to blow like… quicker and stuff or leaves fall unnaturally slow through the air during some of my travels around the continent. It's super bizarre."

"Yes indeed it is! I, too, have seen some of the strange phenomena, but that is not quite important at the moment. Now, as an exploration team, you are not only tasked with the duty of ensuring the familiarity of the world and its mysteries, but you are also responsible with the well-being and protection of the Pokemon~ It can be a daring job, many come and many give up, but the end result can be well worth the time consumed~! Pokemon can be _very_ thankful for even the simplest tasks. You never know what kinds of treasures they may be willing to get off of their hands and paws just for a little help~"

"Oh ho ho, now we're talkin'." Jack's ear twitched, lips curling into a devious smirk. If he were to be honest, all of this helping goodie goodie two shoes crap sounded like a total bore. But now they were getting into the juicy bits: rewards. Knowing that his efforts of having to care for others wouldn't go unnoticed had him much more enthusiastic for the life ahead of him. And that emphasis… very thankful, huh? And what Pecan had told him before. He could only begin to wonder the persuasive things he could manipulate the needy into giving to him for his services~ "Oh yeah… this is gettin' good. So tell us whatcha got for us, Chatot? Being rookies and all, I think it'd do us better to have a vet like yourself pick out our starting responsibility."

"Wah?! Y-You really think so?" Chatot blushed from the sudden praise of sorts. "Gosh, I've not had someone willingly allow me such a task. Granted, I would have done so anyway… most usually complain about getting the simple start."

"Well experienced travelers, battlers, or whatever you may be, if you don't know what it's like to be an exploration team, all that experience may not do you much good, y'know? This is traveling with a task now. You know this much better than we do, so we trust you!" Pecan added, smiling sweetly to the bird. Chatot's cheeks flushed a deeper red hue and he turned away, ruffling his feathers a bit and regaining his composure.

"R-Right well!...Ahem! Allow me to select a request for you then! Now let's see..." The flying-type scanned over the bulletin board. About a minute of silence passed before he spoke up. "Aha! This oughta do it~!" Chatot ripped a sheet hanging on the board near the bottom right corner of the board and handed it over to Pecan. "Why don't you give it a read~?"

"Oh, okay." Pecan took the note and began reading it aloud.

"Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself …to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help, exploration team members! From Spoink.

"Huh. A fetch quest, eh? No prob, piece of cake~" Pecan put her hands on her hips triumphantly. "So, got any more for us on the rundown or is it safe to get going now, Chatot?"

"Ah yes, just one more thing. This one is another bit of a mandatory regardless of if you're familiar or not so I hope you don't mind." Chatot began. "It's about exploration itself and the Mystery Dungeons."

"TELL ME, OH LORDY SPIT IT OUT!" Jack suddenly outburst. "I need to know _everything_ about these dungeons! This is all so strange and unusual to me! I-I mean… I've never really done much in exploring in my life so I'm none too familiar with the dungeon whatnots, eh heh heh..."

"Consider yourself lucky then~ First thing to note is a Mystery Dungeon is just that. They are very mysterious places that hold a strange aura about them, almost like a sort of magic. Every time you enter one, its layout will change~! However, its floor length will always remain the same, meaning a dungeon that is ten floors long will always be ten floors long. Wild and feral Pokemon also tend to make their homes in Mystery Dungeons and will not hesitate to attack any unfamiliar faces, especially those of exploration teams. If you are defeated in a dungeon, you will be warped out of it and back to your base of operations—in this case, that would be back here. When doing certain missions, you can use your Explorer Badge to help your clients, and yourselves, escape a dungeon. However, be aware that if you are to use your Explorer Badge as a premature escape and give up on your exploration, you will be penalized by losing some items and all money you have on hand! You will also lose items and money if you are defeated during exploration, so be extra careful and be alert of each other's health and conditions~! Now, I believe that is all the important information, if I may see your map for a moment?"

"Oh?" Jack reached into the treasure bag, pulling out their map and unraveling it. Chatot looked over the heavily clouded map before tapping a spot on it, causing a mark to be placed.

"Here is the location of the dungeon you have to traverse. Do be on your way and be safe~!"

"Right. Thanks for the big tidbit." Jack gave the bird a respectful bow. "Let's be on our way, Pecan. We've got a big mission on our hands."

"Oh yeah? Big sounds just about right~" Pecan licked her lips and the pair was out the guild and on their way to truly begin their new lives as explorers. The world awaits!


	3. The New Guild Recruits Part 2

**Chapter 2: The New Guild Recruits  
****Part 2: New Team, First Mission**

**DRENCHED BLUFF.**

The pair arrived not long after they left the guild to begin their mission. There were several similarities to the previous dungeon the pair had been in, Beach Cave. However, unlike its cobalt blue and coral pink aesthetic, Drenched Bluff took on a more natural appearance of faded brown crags and a seafoam blue, smooth gravel and rock flooring. The rocky walls of the cave's entrance appeared to be caked with lush green moss. "This place looks nice." Jack began, examining the dungeon opening. "So this place is called Drenched Bluff, you said?"

"Yep. Looks kinda like that beach cave place I got dragged through. Unsurprising though, considering what a bluff is." Pecan rolled up the map and placed it into the treasure bag. "Alright, so somewhere in there is Spoink's pearl. Let's go in there, beat ass, eat ass, and make bank!" She marched right on ahead before her partner could even get in a word. Jack looked on at the confident Emolga and shrugged with a chuckle.

"She's a keeper~" He smiled and quickly followed behind the female into the dungeon. The two were thrown right into an open room as was usual when first entering a dungeon. Immediately, the pair examined their surroundings. Aside from the shift of colors, the area was very much similar to that of Beach Cave. Craggy rock walls, gravely floor, and a pink, west sea Shellos in the corner eyeing them down with a low gurgling sound.

"One Shellos start huh? What do you wanna do?"Pecan looked to her partner, nudging him. "We could leave it and flee, fight it, or… _negotiate_ with it."

"Hmm… let's try to avoid most conflicts for now. My balls are kinda sore from pouring all of their contents into your body." Jack reached down to cup his gems, said sac having shrunk down a bit from their usual plump and potent size. Sure enough, those orbs were still reloading after the torrential amount of liquid lust he'd erupted since becoming encased in his new Pikachu body.

"'Kay then. If anything comes up, I'll take the lead." Pecan gave the chu a pat on the back and the pair begin to walk out of the room opposite of the Shellos who didn't bother giving chase. Down the dark corridor they went, barely able to see in front of them.

"Hey Pecan?" Jack started up.

"What's up?"

"You know about these weird dungeons, right?"

"Yeah, been through tons on my home continent."

"Well, I know Chatot told us a lot about how they work and all but do you know _why_ they exist?"

"Huh, never thought about it from that angle." Pecan stopped abruptly to think, causing Jack to bump up against her from behind. "Oops. Probably should've said something, sorry."

"It's cool, it's fine." Jack scratched the back of his head. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?"

"Your question. I've been through many a dungeon in my various travels between this continent and home. I've wondered about dungeon properties, what makes 'em tick, what makes them so mysterious and borderline magical. But I've never thought about _why_ dungeons even exist. How they came to be. Where their magical properties even came from. All this time, we explorers, wanderers, and rescuers have traversed these magical oddities without even stopping to realize that they were just that."

"Rescuers?" Jack spoke up. He'd heard of explorers, what with becoming an exploration team and the like, but rescuers? Were there other types of dungeon crawler types?

"Yeah, rescuers." Pecan began, the pair trekking down the stairs to the next floor. "There are four major types of Pokemon teams. Rescuers, Bounty Hunters, Explorers, and Community Servers. Each team serves a primary purpose. Rescue Teams primarily perform rescues for Pokemon that are lost, endangered, gone missing, etcetera. Bounty Hunters specialize in finding, capturing, and detaining outlaws and criminals. Community Servers focus on building town communities. They don't do much dungeon crawling like the rest of us do. Think of them as the stay-at-home friend that keeps it tidy and organized while you work to provide a home for the two of you. Explorers—that's us, as you know—specialize in… well… exploration! Being an explorer is a good jack of all trades decision for those new to the whole Mystery Dungeon scene. There's a little bit of everything from rescue missions to outlaw bounties to even some community service. But there's more to it than that. Explorers do have their own specialty. We are the ones that trek uncharted territories, scouting out new dungeons for others to explore. We are the initial investigators that deem whether or not a newly discovered dungeon is safe enough for public exploration. It's a wild world out there, it isn't always gonna be walks on the beach.

"Coincidentally, I've heard Wigglytuff's Guild is the prime hot spot for newbie explorers. It was built in such a way that all the nearest dungeons are the easiest to traverse. It seems most dungeons pick up their difficulty the farther from the guild it is. Of course, while Wigglytuff's isn't the only guild on this continent, it is easily the most famous for that reason alongside Wigglytuff himself being a supposed prodigy in the field. They say that he'd been a master explorer since he was a kid! He's so wrapped up in mysteries of his own—mmmhf! What a male~!" Pecan squeezed herself and squirmed, biting her lip and blushing a faint red hue.

"Whoa, okay there. I think you're starting to get a little sidetracked." Jack chuckled and shook his head. It was becoming quite clear to him just how much she really wanted to jump the pink, oval shaped blob of joy and friendliness. Probably only a matter of time, too. "That's a lot to take in, though. Doubt I'm gonna remember it all easily but guess it'll come to me in time. Right now, we oughta put our focus back on the mission. D'you know how far we got? I ain't been paying attention to how many stairs we found."

"Huh… I know we went down at least one flight so we gotta be at least at the 2nd basement. Uhh, shoot umm, let's just keep going. We'll reach the bottom eventually. Stay alert, 'less your balls get drained again. There's not a lotta varying species here. Very similar to Beach Cave from what I recall in my past couple visits a few days before we met. Shellos are the most dangerous here, they have a highly active libido and use it as a means of fighting. They'll try to drain their enemy by masturbating a male with their gooey, moist undersides slithering on them or assault a female by forming a phallic shape out of their gooey underside and essentially simulating sex. They are relentless, too. They don't stop until somebody reaches a satisfaction point—you'd best hope they do first or you're gonna be out of this dungeon quick."

"You sure know a lot about Shellos, huh?"

"Oh yeah, had a run-in with one before back on my continent. Really knew my sweet spots, that bugger. Though, it was an East Sea Shellos, the ones here are West Sea. Not sure if West Sea acts the same." Pecan's tail swished idly as she recalled the encounter. It wasn't particularly a bad one, that Shellos really fucked her up good. Figuratively and literally. He went deep, exaggerated his throbs, and really jabbed her fleshy walls. Had her cumming three times in minutes. Then he battered up her vulnerable form. "Yeah… they're ruthless bastards..."

"Think it's safe to say West Sea Shellos ain't too different. Dunno if I told ya but I had a run-in of my own with a couple of 'em. Fuck, if they didn't try to fuck and suck my dick dry and e'rrything, holy shit did it feel good, though. I think I escaped or something. My amnesia might be fucking with my ability to remember things, it happened just yesterday."

"Ah, don't worry about it. You survived and got pass them one way or another, that's all that matters. Anywho, Lileep and Anorith are here too. Lileep are strange ones. They have a primarily male preference when it comes to sexual matters. They'll engulf your cock into their… err, what would you call it?… Their facehole? Flower mouth?"

"**Venus dick trap!**"

"Jack, _PLEASE._"

"Sorry."

"You're not wrong, though? Probably? But that's pretty much it, yeah. Dick goes in, get sucked dry. From what I've seen before, it's an awfully aggressive blowjob. And they don't stop. They literally suck you 'til you faint. A buddy of mine from my continent got his dick caught up in a Lileep before, lemme tell you I learned what a three minute roller coaster ride of emotions looked like that day. His last words were 'Arceus, I'm coming for you.' before he dropped unconscious and got warped out. He didn't die or anything, but I find those choice of last words to be… accurate, for lack of a better word.

"I wish I could give you some intel on Anorith, but I don't know everything unfortunately. I'm just speaking off bits of personal research and experience. There's also Chingling here. I dunno how they work sexually? Like… they don't do much. They kinda just scream at you, ring themselves, then run away. If you see one, just don't go near it, I guess." Down another flight the pair went, not paying their surroundings any mind. They were quite lucky making it down two stairways with having only encountered a single Shellos. Said luck went south however when they touched down to find themselves in a room with a Lileep and a Chingling, both standing close from different angles.

"Ah shit." Jack gulped. Lileep was nearest to him and it was giving him quite the stare, those luminescent yellow eyes opened wide and gazing at him, as if glaring a hole right through his body. Its head shifted downward to avert its gaze toward the male's crotch. A plump sheath and a healthy pair of balls… the Lileep's body began to gyrate and its flowery mouth-like opening began to pulsate in a slight open and close motion while a bit of liquid drooled from its… orifice. "Urk… Hey Pecan?"

"Yeah, Jack?"

"Losing health, fainting, all that jazz… does it hurt badly?"

"Well, in regular battle, the amount of pain is dependent on how it gets delivered to the target. It could be a series of weak attacks like Scratch or Tackle or something. It could be a repeat of Thunderbolts and Fire Blasts. Or it could be your dick disappearing into a Lileep and you get the soul actually sucked out through your cock. Based on the merciful screams and actual bargaining for his dick that my partner did… keep your feet on the ground and use your fists, buddy."

"Gee, thanks." Jack rolled his eyes. How useful. "Really could go for knowing how to use my electrical powers right about now. A Thundershock would help a LOT." The Lileep wasted not another moment as it lunged toward the Pikachu with an echoy, gargled cry. "FUCK!" Jack jumped out of the way, falling on his front and quickly composing himself, picking himself up off the ground and turning just in time to see the Lileep pounce again, this time dripping a grimy lime green liquid from its mouth.

"Jack, it's leaking Acid, it's planning an attack!" Pecan alerted his partner. Before she could do anything to intervene, a shrill screech echoed through both electric-type's ears, practically stunning them from the surprise cry. Both instinctively covered their ears, eyes shut in agony from the deafening screech that halted as suddenly as it began. Opening her eyes, the Emolga spotted the Chingling once in front of her now in a sprint down the hall further into the dungeon. "Chingling… I hate Chingling..."

"P-Pecan—uwaaa!? A-A little help please!" Pecan's ears perked up and she turned her attention to find her partner pinned under the Lileep's weight with it pressing and grazing three of its pink tentacle-like pedals against the male's sheath, quickly coaxing out the Pikachu's organ. It would take awhile for them to get used to seeing a human style cock rousing out of a sheath, it just looked so wrong.

"Oh sh—hang on, I gotcha!" Pecan got down in the runner position and kicked forward, jumping into the air and diving toward the Lileep. The fossil Pokemon seemed to plan ahead as it allowed her to get in close before firing a gush of its Acid attack point blank at her face. "Kyaa! My eyes!" She screeched, some of the burning liquid managing to get into her eyes before she could close them. Lileep ducked so the Emolga flew right overhead and crashed into a wall, wiping frantically at her eyes to try and stop the temporary sting sooner. "That son of a bitch is gonna pay big time when this Acid wears out!"

"Pecan? PECAN!?" Jack began to panic, now finding himself in quite the predicament. "Oh fuck… oh f-ffffuuuck..." He shuddered, his emotions clashing with the twinge of pleasure pricking its way into his body. He felt the warmth around the head of his now erect malehood, the suckles starting tender. The sensitive glands of his exposed bellend were traced by what felt like a sort of tongue, coiling and swirling the engorged head, winning trembles and breathy gasps from the chu. "A-Alright, there… e-easy now, just b-be nice and gentle with it—aahh—n-no need to...y-y'know… get super into it and lose sight of the goal here, eh heh heh. It's just a little lighthearted sexual fun, that's all!..." Jack tried manipulating the fossil's intentions, though it seemed to only aggravate the plant creature as the tender swirl around his length began a suction right at the end of the sensitive gland and a powerful suckage started up. "H-hohoOOoOOHH MY GOD~!" Jack's eyes widened, his back arched, all feeling in his body went numb save for the violent outburst of euphoric pain that immediately attacked him. Everything went from zero to one hundred just like that, the Lileep dropping down his girth to half of its 8 inch length, the powerful milking not letting up in the slightest. Holy fuck… it was literally pleasure so good it hurt. It hurt like hell! But goddamn did it feel so good!? How could such clashing sensations exist?

"Grrgrllgl..." The Lileep growled around the Pikachu's meat, the resulting vibrations only skyrocketing the already unbearable pleasure. Jack wanted to scream, he wanted to shout, he wanted to fight back, do something! _But… but if I did that, it wouldn't suck me anymore. But it's too much! It's so good… it hurts! No, I… I want it… I don't, b-but I do! Gah! GAH!_

"GAAH F-FFUUUCK!" Jack shouted, his eyes clenching shut and gritting his teeth. It had only been upwards of a minute and already was the hydrant gushing! Strings of potent chu cream splashed the inside of the Lileep's trap hole. He could feel the convulsions of whatever orifice was sucking away at him as the creature drank down every glob, every rope, every spurt of semen. The male's fat balls shrunk slightly as he was literally milked dry, those potent gems empty of their baby batter. And yet, Lileep did not release. Neither did it relent. The suction resumed, milking, slurping, organ swirling, growls vibrating. Jack shook, his mind was breaking fast. He thought the pleasure ached before, now he was in the afterglow of his orgasm and was especially sensitive.

He'd much rather die than experience this.

His mouth was agape in silent agony. He tried to scream, beg for mercy, move his body, anything to stop this monster! But the pleasureful pain was too great, it was like being frozen in time. He drooled over himself from his open maw, back remaining arched, muscles tensed to their limits. His cock throbbed desperately for relief from this torture. But it never ended; Lileep finally began to actually bob its head up and down the girthy dick. Jack thought that would help relieve him even if only a little. Nope. It only got worse. Now that the creature was moving, its tongue was now lathering up and down and all around his cock, adding its dragging movements to all of the other already existing sensations.

He was on the verge of losing it. Losing his mind, losing himself, losing his life. It felt like he was actually dying. He always thought the whole 'death by snu-snu' thing was just a goofy joke. But here he was, slipping in and out of consciousness with his dick being milked so hard he thought it would look like a wrinkled raisin by the time it finally got freed from this monster's hungry hole. His eyes began to roll up into his head, slowly accepting his fate. How embarrassing, on the verge of defeat on only his second dungeon experience. But man, what a way to go, huh? If he were to die, he'd pray it to be in his sleep or at the hands of sex. He now believed dying from sex was a real thing and was about to have a story to back it up.

Emphasis on 'about to'.

Barely clinging to his life, he'd suddenly feel both the clenching, fleshy squeeze around his girth stripped away along with the Lileep's weight atop of his body. He remained locked in position for a moment longer before his muscles would relax and he'd collapse onto the ground, the raw torment slowly dulling to a faint, lingering pain. His dick twitched and throbbed in its suffering, coated in a familiar green liquid. Was that its Acid attack? Shouldn't it have burned him during the blowjob, then? Perhaps Lileep were able to concentrate the properties of their Acid move in different ways? Questions for later. Right now, he just hoped his dick wasn't broken. He knew it was gonna be stuck at full mast for awhile, kind of a possible side effect to that level of cock torture, it could remain painfully erect for upwards of hours. He'd definitely be resting his dick for the rest of the day. Possibly into tomorrow as well.

"Jack! Holy fuck, dude are you alright!?" Pecan rushed over to her partner after having beaten the Lileep into submission. Jack didn't reply. He couldn't reply. All that came out of his mouth was a high-pitched squeal. "Yeah, stupid question." The Emolga carefully pulled the treasure bag from the Pikachu and reached into it, pulling out an Oran Berry. "It's our only one, but it'll have to do." She held the berry over the male's swollen erection and punctured the berry with her thumb, pushing it deep into the blue flesh. Juices dribbled out of the wound and dripped down over Jack's cock, the blue fluid quickly seeping into the Pikachu's dick and beginning its healing magic. "After what you experience, this probably isn't gonna do much. At best, it'll speed up the natural healing process. Your cock should soften down after maybe an hour or two. I'd give it a day's rest afterwards to let it recover and your balls reproduce more cum. Right now, let's take a short break so you can get the rest of the bad feeling out of your system." Pecan sighed, sitting next to her partner. She looked at the male; he looked awfully pale and the look of dread in his eyes… "I think it's safe to say Lileep is off your to-fuck list, huh?" She giggled a little, trying to lighten up the situation. Another high-pitched squeal." Right, still can't really talk. Fuck… I'm sorry, Jack. That bastard was clever and he got me good. Really hit me with the blunt of the Acid, took much longer than I'd hoped for it to wear out so I could see again." She pat his head gently, stroking the chu's ears and resting his head on her lap.

"Pecan..." Jack whined, left ear twitching against the Emolga's belly. "I don't like Lileep."

"Yeeeah, they're not the best Pokemon out there." She reassured the male, continuing to caress his ears while he recovered. She looked at the Oran Berry she'd punctured and brought it down to Jack's mouth. "Here, go ahead and eat the rest of it. It'll get your health back up in a flash." He opened his mouth and Pecan giggled, happily feeding the male for him. He took a bite of the already juiced berry, catching a bit of lingering essence in his maw along with the flavor. Swallowing it down, he took another, bigger bite, chewing up the flesh and gulping it rather hungrily.

"Wow, that's actually really good." Jack's eyes brightened up with life, finishing up the Oran with one last bite. Just as Pecan had said, he felt greatly refreshed, almost brand new if it weren't for the lingering soreness in his swollen erection. "Whoa… I feel great! Err… well, mostly great. That Oran Berry was really effective."

"Yep! Despite their commonness, Orans are one of the most effective health substances out there that anyone can use and access. So much so that it's made constant Top 5 on the Dungeon Explorers Recommended List. DERL for short."

"Gosh, there's a lot about this world that I have to learn if I want to make it and achieve our dream." Jack sighed and looked over at his partner. "Glad I got you then. You sure know a lot about these mystery dungeons and whatnot."

"Yeppers! You're a lucky one you met me! Or, I suppose I met you, technically." Pecan giggled. "Hey, are you feeling better though? Can you walk?"

"Ah, yeah." Jack rose to his feet with ease, "I suppose, like you said, it'll take a couple hours for this to go down," He motioned downward to his vein-kissed girth, swollen over a bit unnaturally and occasionally giving a weak throb. "so you can lead the rest of the way, if that's okay. I don't wanna… I don't wanna take any chances."

"No problem, just keep close. You never know if someone might try and ambush from behind. Keep alert and keep your cock safe." Pecan pat the male and gave him a peck on the cheek before taking his paw in hers and resuming their dungeon crawl. They reached the next staircase with no further issues, advancing deeper into the bluff. Making it down, they struck lucky picking up a few drops of money and a peculiar seed that looked bright and fresh.

"Pecan, what's this seed?" Jack picked it up, looking over the glossy, white seed.

"Oh, that's a Heal Seed!" Pecan informed, examining the seed in the Pikachu's paw. "The pure white seeds are Heal Seeds which can cure you of any status infliction. They are very backup items, it doesn't hurt to take at least one with you to a dungeon."

"Huh. Ain't that something. So there are berries and seeds, eh?" Jack stored away the Heal Seed into their treasure bag.

"Mhmm. There's a few item types that can be utilized in dungeons. Some of the most common types being berries, seeds, orbs, and scarves. We can get into that more later. Right now, we oughta finish up here. I'm sure we're about done by now, how deep in you think we are? Haven't been paying attention with… things happening." Pecan's ear twitched, giving it an idle scratch.

"Err… no clue. But there's the stairs." Jack pointed ahead to the room at the end of the corridor. Indeed, the stairs were there, unguarded. Next to them was also a blue colored object.

"Oh! An Oran Berry!" Pecan scooped it up, placing it in their treasure bag. "C'mon, we gotta be almost there by now." Taking her partner's paw in her own, she led the male down the next flight and deeper into the dungeon. Making it down to the bottom, they found themselves in a straightway path covered by rocks and crag with thick mossy grass grown atop. The occasional smoothed down boulder jutted out from the moss with bits growing on it as well. Ahead of them was a rocky staircase that led to a small fountain. However, that wasn't quite what caught their attention. Instead, their eyes spotted a glistening pink pearl at the bottom of the staircase.

"Jack, look." Pecan started, the pair now standing in front of the jewel. "You think this is Spoink's pearl?"

"I'd assume so. Let's grab it and get outta here."

"Wait!" Pecan held out her arm, stopping the chu as he began walking forward. "It could be a trap."

"Uwaa? When you put it like that… it _is_ just sitting out in the open. Completely unattended, too. Strange, isn't it?" Jack tilted his head and began to think. "But… if it _were_ a trap, wouldn't we have been ambushed by now?"

"Maybe it isn't an ambush trap. Instead, it may be an environmental trap. It might stop our badges from working and we can't warp out. Or the ceiling might collapse, or darts could fly from the moss!"

"You… have an active imagination."

"I've been traveling for a couple years now, Jack. When you've seen how much I've seen, you find this more natural than playing the optimistic card. Now, what do you suppose we do? You think it really would be safe to just grab it and go?" Pecan bit her lip. Clearly the nerves were beginning to get to her. Jack remained surprisingly calm, however. Perhaps it was his obliviousness to just how dangerous dungeon crawling can be. Or maybe the earlier explanation about dungeons closest to Wigglytuff's Guild being much easier had him believe that activation traps like this were too advanced for a simple dungeon such as this.

Without a word, the chu picked the pearl up from the ground. "JACK!?" Pecan yipped, throwing her paws up before she ducked and covered her head. Jack stared down at her, pearl in paw.

"You… definitely seen some shit." Shaking his head, he gave the Emolga a scratch behind her ears to help calm the panicking female down. "The sex is worth it." Pulling out his badge and keeping a paw on her, he pressed the gem in its center and activated the warp, teleporting the pair and the obtained jewel out and back to base.

"Oohh thank you thank you thank you!" Spoink bounced gleefully, pearl placed back on his head rightfully where it belongs. "You have no idea how troublesome its been not having my pearl here on my head! I can finally relax and be calm again~"

"Well, it wasn't much trouble at all! We're happy to help." Pecan smiled and pulled her partner closer.

"Oh, but you haven't even received your reward yet!" Spoink smiled and bounced toward the pair of electric-types and Chatot standing off to the side. He set down a small container. "Go ahead, open it up! It's all yours now~"

"Well, Jack?" The pair looked to each other before the Pikachu reached forward and opened the lid on the container. Inside were four bottles of vitamins with a red, yellow, orange, or brown cap respectively on each as well as a label with a bar and upwards pointed arrow printed on it.

"Eh? Bottles?" Jack tilted his head, pulling one of them out of the box.

"Not just bottles. These are vitamins! They're quite rare and rightfully so; consuming the vitamins inside will permanently power up one of your body's attributes depending on which vitamins you take! And it looks like they're all here—Protein, Iron, Calcium, and Zinc!"

"Whoa, seriously?!" Jack's eyes widened as he saw the bottles of performance enhancing drugs in a whole new light. "This is just a thing that exists? You just eat 'em and ya get stronger just like that?"

"Yup! That's just it!" Spoink chimed in with a little bounce. "That's not all, though. Look deeper inside~" Eyes back on the container full of their rewards, the two push aside the other three bottles and are surprised to find a collection of Poke beneath.

"Th-This is… that's like… 2000 Poke!" Pecan's eyes gleamed and sparkled at the sight of quite a sum of money. "This is all for us? Just for retrieving your pearl!?"

"Well sure! This is nothing compared to the value of my pearl." Spoink smiled and bowed. "Thank you once again for bringing it back to me. Be seeing you!" With that, the pig spring turned and bounced his way out of the guild.

"Chatot!" Pecan looked up to the bird who'd remained silent until now. "This isn't… is this all for us to keep?"

"Err… weeeeell..." He began, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not all ours, is it..."

"Weeeeeellll..."

"Chatot."

"Okay, okay! Hand over the prize money, if you would please." Pecan groaned but did as requested, placing the collection of coins in the bird's wings. Shifting through the money, he would then return a couple of coins to them. Pecan's face drooped in shock and disbelief. Was he serious? Is this really it?

"200?! It's a 90 percent tax fee for working for you guys?!"

"ExCUSE me?" Jack looked to the bird, thinking he was merely pranking them. He was waiting for the bird to laugh it off and give them a bigger cut. It never came.

"Y-Yeah, I had a feeling this was coming. Yes, the majority of your monetary reward does go to the guild. This goes towards funding the guild's resources such as exploration tools, larder, and billing. Squawk… It isn't easy explaining this part, but we hope you understand."

"Yeah, I get it." Pecan sighed and shook her head. "It's a bit disappointing, but it's not the biggest problem. What with all you guys are providing us and such." She regained her posture and gave the bird a smile and a pat on the back.

"You pair are awfully perceptive of our strict policies and rules. There's much solace to be had in this change of pace~" Chatot chirped and flapped his wings a bit. "It's getting late now, you two best be off for now. Feel free to mingle a little, take some time to meet your guildmates~!"

…

"Heeey Bidoooof~"

"W-Wuh?"

"Bidoooof!" Pecan jumped at the plump little beaver mouse, tackling him to the ground. The oblivious male squeaked from the sudden assault, squirming for mercy under the Emolga's wrath. "Oh my gosh oh my gosh, you are _ADORABLE!_" She squeezed at the male, nuzzling at his body, her tail wagging frantically with glee.

"B-By golly, somebody help!" Bidoof wept, flailing and scratching at the floor, desperate to escape this absolute freak stranger nuzzling the life out of him! "HELP!"

"Pecan, uhh… I thiiiiink you might wanna ease up your approach." Jack shook his head, unable to resist a chuckle seeing his partner pepper the beaver down in kisses.

"Whaaaat? He's fiiiiine. Hey, you're fine, right?"

"Guuhh..." Bidoof had slumped and submitted, a faint blush across his face from all the kisses. "I-I don't get a lot of kisses from girls… duueehehe, maybe you're friendly, yup yup guehehe~"

"See? He likes me!" She lifted Bidoof off his feet, swinging him around and pecking his cheek. "Such a pleasure to meet an adorable fella like you~! I'm Pecan, I'm an Emolga! I come from Mist Continent, have you heard of it before?"

"A-Ah gosh, yer talkin' a bit fast..!" Bidoof squirmed, trying to keep up with the clearly overexcited electric-type. "E-Ermm, nice to meetcha, Pecan! I'm just Bidoof, erm… I don't really have a nickname or anything, gosh. I've seen the Mist Continent on world maps but golly, that's on the other side of the world, you came all this way to join a guild? Don't they have any around your home?"

"Actually, I didn't come here originally to join the guild. It just happened by circumstance." She giggled, stealing a quick kiss to the plump mouse Pokemon's lips. "See, my partner here—he's Jack, by the way—he's kind of a new fella 'round these parts and don't really know his way yet. So I figured the best way to discover a new world around you is to find the best way to explore it! And what better way than to be an exploration team~! There's a whole continent of mystery to be unraveled and I'm gonna show him the way! I still gots lotsa stuff to learn about this place myself, so it's a trip and a half for the both of us!"

_She doesn't know… WHAT? _Jack suddenly felt a light twinge of uncertainty. _Ooh. OH she is getting a piece of my mind later._

"Well golly, sounds like y'all got yourselves all set, yup yup! And it really gets me goin' knowing there's new rookies here too. I was the newest member here before you two showed up, I'm feelin' a bit emotional, oh gosh~" Bidoof sniffled, all the happy moods welling up in the happy-go-lucky beaver. "If y'all need to know anything about the guild and the works here, I'm always happy to share what bits of knowledge I got, yeppers!"

"Aww Bidoooooof~!" Pecan squealed, squeezing the generous male in an impressive bear hug for a 'mon her size. "You're so sweeeet! I think our stay here is gonna be one heck of a grand time with guildmates like you at our side~"

"Pecan… you're embarrassing, y'know that?" What a bundle of moods she was. Though admittedly, he couldn't ask for a better partner at his side. She was reliable enough, kind, and one hell of a fuck. _I wonder what the rule is on bringing guests in the guild…_

"Everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting!" All attention went towards the soft, high pitched voice from the far hallway entrance near Croagunk's peculiar setup. Floating there was a lone Chimecho ringing her… her. "Dinner is finally ready. Everyone please gather at in the Mess Hall and prepare to eat!" With her announcement made, she floated back down the hall, presumably to the Mess Hall. A roaring of cheers sounded around Jack and Pecan. Seems dinnertime was something to be practically celebrated around these parts. The two filed in line among the other members of the guild with Chatot and Wigglytuff even joining them at the table.

"Hey Pecan, check it there." Jack whispered to his ally, the pair sat at the far end of the table away from the entrance. He motioned his head towards the two empty plates sat down opposite of them and the third placed on the other end of the table next to them. "Not a full house. You think maybe some other Pokemon before us came around and quit their training?"

"I dunno. It's possible, but maybe they're just empty seats. You should always have the spares, never know when a new face will show up." The Emolga whispered in turn, trying to keep their voices to a minimum so as not to disturb the others who had already began chowing down. "Whatever the case, it's none of our concern and probably isn't a big deal. We should eat while we can, it's been a long day and I'm starving."

"Yeah. Welp, let's dig in~!"

…

"Ahh, I'm stuffed!"

"Man, that was good!"

"I'll say. Now I'm all tuckered out~"

"Yup yup, me too. Good night, everybody!"

"Good night!"

Pecan threw herself onto her straw and hay bed with a loud sigh of relief. "Hoo! Man, what a day~ Really don't seem like we did nearly as much as it felt like we did, but I'm worn out and ready to sleep."

"Pssh, says you. I still can't use my dick for maybe another twelve hours." Jack slumped and groaned, looking down at his crotch. "That son of a bitch was really gonna suck the soul outta me. Literally!"

"Oh relax, even if he did, you just woulda fainted and got warped out the dungeon. You would be fine! I mean… you'd still have a sore dick but ya sure wouldn't be dead! Mystery Dungeons are… mysterious like that~"

"Been getting the rundown about them quite a bit lately, I'm starting to really believe those words."

"Hmm. Yep, and we're gonna be exploring so many of 'em. So much to see, so much to do… mmhh so much to suck, so much to fuck~"

"Oohh no. I think Imma play it safe tomorrow. As much as I'd love to get a spitroast goin' with that cute Bidoof, it might best I leave all the sex work to you for now. My dick is precious to me!" Jack huffed, giving his crotch a gentle, protective pat. Pecan giggled at her partner's concern over himself.

"You're adorable, chu~ But good to play it safe. Apply that knowledge to dungeon crawling and you're already on your way to being an exploration master. Speaking of, I wonder what Chatot will have in store for us tomorrow? It's still a bit disappointing knowing that 90 percent of our profits go to the guild, but you know… it isn't that big a deal when you consider what they're offering to us completely free of charge. We got food and shelter, a source of exercise and activity with profitable rewards and income. Then again, I suppose technically it isn't _free_ when you consider that our money is split 10-90 in favor of the guild. But for all they provide us, I think that's fair. We get to keep all the items rewarded regardless so it ain't all bad. Yeah… I'm already looking forward to what tomorrow will bring us. It's so exciting what we're doing together… I want tomorrow to come already yet it's hard to sleep with this much excitement for our new lives together as an exploration team! Our dream is slowly coming true, Jack…"

_Our dream…_ Jack stared at the darkened ceiling, running those words through his head repeatedly. _Our dream… yeah. The world is waiting for us. There's nothing but opportunities at every doorstep. It's exhilarating just to think about. But I think my dream has already come true._

"Hey Jack..? Are you still awake?" Pecan went silent for a moment, awaiting a response. The Pikachu remained quiet, though she continued anyway. "You know, I've been talking a lot about my dreams in life and what I want to do with the world around us and such. I know you've set to the same goal as me, but there's more to this journey that you want to discover than just a kingdom of pleasure. You still don't remember anything about yourself as a human, do you? It must be so much to take in, a whole new life in an unfamiliar world with nothing to your name or being. I know I probably already went through this spiel but it's really something to think about, you know? Being unable to relate to your situation… but being the one to guide you through this world. You probably still want to discover your previous life, who you were and all. Maybe… this is quite a stretch but perhaps we'll find some answers to who you were here. It isn't that farfetched for humans and Pokemon to interact despite this planet being a world entirely of Pokemon. As unlikely the odds are, you won't know unless you try. And… if nothing comes up then… maybe we can make a new a life and identity for you here and we can live together as a world famous exploration team. I think that sounds pretty awesome, don't you think?… You're probably asleep already. I should sleep too, we've got another long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night, Jack. Let's do our best."


	4. The Scream Part 1

**HOO BOY DO I HAVE A STORY FOR YOU ALL. Will have a tl;dr below the next two paragraphs of explaining where the hecky I've been.**

**SO! Let's start with June! I had the idea that I wanted to make a goal for myself. A minimum that would hopefully help me to maintain a sort of motivation to keep at my will to write. I wanted to aim for at least one chapter per month. I had a steady writing going on at the start of the month until my started booming with newcomers and activity and my commissions booked up fast! I had a lot of work to do for my art and on top of that, I had a family vacation I was attending. So uhh yeah June fell apart for my writing.**

**NOW JULY. HOOOOLY FRICK JULY. Literally the entire month of July, including today, has been a MESS. It all started with a high fever and a serious throbbing headache. Every. Single. Day. For two weeks. It wasn't until I couldn't take it anymore that I went to the ER about it. Then came the toothaches. The apparent dehydration. What a mess! Turns out, I had a tooth infection causing the headaches and fevers so I had to have an extraction. A wisdom tooth extraction, woohoo~ But that wouldn't work out, nope my wisdom tooth grew in crooked and buried under my gums so I had to have a surgery! So I had that dreadful surgery Wednesday, 17 July, and since then it's been painkillers, antibiotics, pain, and lots of patient recovery. I'd been away from my computer for upwards of a week after that surgery and only very recently have I been well enough to return to my regular daily schedule, doing art and finding the motivation to write and well... here we are! FINALLY putting out the next chapter I'd been wanting to complete since a month ago!**

**tl;dr Wanted to try to schedule at least one chapter per month, June was a busy time for art and family, July has been a month long sick mess of tooth infection and tooth extraction. I am finally okay.**

**Enough existing, time to read what is probably, honestly not going to be worth waiting like... 2 months for more content.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Scream  
****Part 1: They're Outlaws, Not Celebrities**

"Up 'n AT 'EM! It's MORNING!" That familiar voice rung like a dozen alarm clocks set to maximum volume and all placed next to your ear. Loudred's alarming shouts were met with groggy groans and whimpers, the big voice Pokemon having long since left their room to report to the main hall for the morning routine.

"Gah… morning, Jack..." Pecan groaned, shaking her head and rubbing her ears. "Never gonna get used to that, man…"

"My poor ears, ffuuuck..." Jack grumbled, squeezing his long ears with his paws and stroking them idly. "Guess it's time to get up. We better get going, don't wanna be late again." Standing up, he'd help his partner out of bed and the couple would be out and down the hall, forming into line with the others who had received their earlier rude awakening.

…

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

"Alright everyone, let's give it our all as always~!" Chatot sang, throwing his wings up and fluttering them.

"HOORAY!" The crowd shouted and gave their salute before everyone was off to their daily duties. Everyone save for Jack and Pecan.

"Oh? You two still wondering aimless~? Come, come. With me~" Chatot fluttered and guided the pair to the ladder up to the first basement floor. The pair looked to each other and Jack shrugged before following the bird again. Arriving at the requesting room, Chatot would then hop opposite the direction he did yesterday, which was quickly acknowledged by the Emolga.

"Eh? Yesterday, we went to the board over there." She pointed to the Job Bulletin Board on the other end of the room.

"Why yes, I did~ However, today we will be doing a job from this board. Why don't you pair take a look~?" The electric-types skimmed over the various sheets and papers scattered across the bulletin board. On them were images of various Pokemon with text under and beside their portraits that couldn't be seen well from their distance away.

"Whoa, who are those guys? There's a bunch of 'em! Are these like special requests or missing Pokemon or somethin'?" Pecan was intrigued by the collection of Pokemon that seemed to hold an aura of importance in their mugshots.

"These… are outlaws. Wanted Pokemon for various levels of theft and violations of the law." Chatot enlightened the pair. Pecan was shocked at the realization of not only their wrongdoings but the concerning number of available requests. Are there really that many Pokemon performing illegal activities on a regular basis to warrant a board like this!? It shouldn't come as that much of a surprise, however. Many wild and uncivilized Pokemon alike are obviously oblivious to the nature of civil rules and laws and were merely acting on instinct and survival. This news, however, didn't seem to mean much to Jack as here merely yawned and put his paws behind his head.

"Outlaws, eh? So explorers can do rescues _and_ bounties? I'm lovin' this job more and more everyday. Can't do much more crime to a crime doer. I could list a couple things I'd do to a lil' punk like that, heh..~" He licked his lips, malicious intent clear in the Pikachu's eyes. Pecan blushed, knowing full well what the male meant. Chatot seemed indifferent, not making a remark or even a reaction.

"These outlaws can range from civilized folk disobeying the law to the wild and uncivilized wandering too close to civil territory and performing petty acts out of fear or survival such as stealing an item or attacking a citizen. These wrongdoers are to be appropriated to determine proper punishment. And today, we're going to assign you two a bounty~"

"U-Umm… hold on now, Chatot. We already ran into a bit of trouble in Drenched Bluff, are you sure we're ready to handle an outlaw?" Pecan gulped, showing nervousness that they could easily be taken down by a suspect not willing to be arrested.

Chatot chuckled and waved down the Emolga. "Now now, I wouldn't dare assign a major outlaw to rookies! We'll be taking a look at the easier requests. However, I suppose it would be best if you were to prepare before taking on a target that will fight back. Hrmm… BIDOOF! Oooohh Bidoooof~!"

"Comiiiiing!" The adorable voice of the plump mouse Pokemon chimed from the floor below before his head popped through the hole in the ground with the rest of the brown beaver crawling up and out. "Huff… huff… did you call me, sir?"

"Yes, Bidoof, if you don't mind, these two are in need of a tour around town. Would you be their guide, please~?" Chatot pat the beaver boy on his head and hopped off back down to the bottom floor. Bidoof looked up to the familiar pair of electric-types and shared a hot blush across his cheeks with one of Pecan's own adorning hers.

"O-Oh golly oh gosh oh heck me-"

"BIDOOOOOOF!" Pecan tackled the normal-type and showered him in an attack of affectionate nuzzles. Fortunately it wasn't the move Nuzzle or he'd be really feeling it then. "You're taking us out to town~? Isn't that kinda like a daaaaate~?" The Emolga teased with a gentle peck on the flustered male's nose.

"D-DATE?!" Bidoof's eyes widened and his already reddened face darkened a deeper hue, the beaver's little arms reaching to cover his embarrassment, all efforts futile as the female atop of him easily moved his paws aside to resume her showering peppered pecks to his face. "I-It isn't anything like that, no-nope!"

"Oh Doofy, I'm just messin' with ya. Of course it isn't a date!" Pecan giggled at the stammering male and raised herself from his body, allowing the beaver to flip himself over back to an upright position. "I already know a lil' bit 'bout this place but I could use a fine refresher and a look about some of the other stops."

"Lucky you, I don't know the first thing about this place." Jack huffed, the chu's tail swishing to and fro idly. "Lead the way, Bidoof." The beaver raised his head with pride and led the pair up and out the guild, down the walkway and to the main intersection of town.

"Here's where everything starts~" Bidoof began, a bit giddy with his speech. "This intersection can take you just about anywhere! North, where we came from, is to the guild. Keeping south will take you to the beach. There's very lovely sunsets there, yup yup! Seen a few myself~" He'd began to blush a bit, recalling the beautiful views of the sky's blooming colors of golds, reds, purples, and pinks, the flow of glistening Krabby bubbles in the sky, the vast open sea sparkling in the distance. So romantic… "Errm..! Oof, uhh—g-got a little sidetracked, oopsie..." Bidoof's cheeks flushed a deeper red. He turned right, now facing towards the nearby town. "If you'll follow me this way, pleeease."

"Oh, I know this place!" Pecan chimed in, hopping up into the air and spreading her arms, hovering above the air and floating alongside Bidoof. "I can tell you a bit about here, Jack~ I don't know a ton but I've dropped by a couple of times for… reasons, hmm hmm! Right heeeeere," She pointed to the dank, ominous building next to them with piles and bags of Poke loaded into various chests. A lone Duskull floated at the front, eyeing them down with its… eye..? "That's Duskull's bank! He'll store all your money for you for as long as needed. Oddly enough, he seems kinda… shady? Not like he'd steal your money or anything but like he's waiting for something."

"I get those vibes too, yup yup." Bidoof shuddered nervously just looking at the ghost-type. "Whenever you receive money from a job request, bring it to Duskull to be put away safely. Money here can't be lost if you ever faint or give up in a dungeon. You can also still access your stored money by using your Explorer Badge. Nowadays, exploration material have become more advanced and are capable of doing very cool, techy things. I don't know the first thing 'bout them but I think they're super flashy and neato, yup yup!"

"Like bank accounts in the world of humans." Duskull's eerie voice interrupted the group. The trio set their eyes to the ghastly creature and he waved a… flap… at them. "Your money will be safe with me always… forever even, ahuhuhu..~ Feel free to stop by after a successful exploration, I am always open and delighted to see the spoils of your quests."

"R-Right… moving on!" Bidoof hurried forward, the electric-types quickly following behind. "Next we have Electivire's Link Shop. Err, I think that's what he calls it. He does something with linking moves, I never gone myself so I dunno much 'bout what that means. Looks like he isn't here so guess stop by tomorrow or somethin', see if he's around. Who knows! Might be kinda neato, yup yup!

"Right south from Electivire is Chansey's Daycare. You really never know just what you'll get from job requests. Sometimes the reward is printed, sometimes it's a surprise! And when it's a surprise… well some Pokemon are willing to give you anything for your efforts! Even eggs, yup yup! I'm not talkin' eggs you can eat, oh no no there's live young developing in them eggs, duueehehe~" Bidoof giggled, his cheeks flushing red and plump little tail wagging. Jack and Pecan looked at each other, the two electric-types also flushed red at the idea that someone would give their young up just like that. Or maybe it wasn't theirs? "Though, looks like she isn't around either right now."

"Pokemon are weird…" Jack whispered to his partner, "Really catchin' more than just my eye."

"Heh, knowin' eggs and kids ain't a huge responsibility around these parts gets your dick going, huh?" Pecan chuckled and pat the chu's back. "Yeah, we don't have protective products just laying around every other shop like you humans do on the human world. I think the books called them candans or something? Some weird latex thing or something that the male puts on his dick that'll catch his cum so it doesn't impregnate the female. According to human anatomy, humans don't go through cycles like we Pokemon do. Once they're mature, they're like… _always_ susceptible to pregnancy. Humans are so peculiar!"

"Huh… hey, you should show me all these books you been readin'. I may not learn anything about myself, but at least I can relearn things about humans and maybe remember what I used to be like before this whole transformation whatnot."

"Oh sure! Umm… well most of it I read on my home continent so we'll have to find a library or something and hope for the best." Pecan pat the male's back with a reassuring smile.

"Uhh h-hey you two, what's keepin' ya?" The pair looked up to see Bidoof a ways ahead of them at the bridge. "C'mon c'mon, there's a whole other section of the town to see!"

"Coming!" Pecan called back to the plump mouse Pokemon and they caught up with him, crossing the bridge to the other side of Treasure Town. A peculiarly shaped green building with chests on both sides of the booth, loaded to the brim with a plethora of variety items, came into the Emolga's vision and her cheeks flushed red as two all too familiar faces then appeared in front of the three. Before any of them could say anything, the green Kecleon of the pair running the shop chimed in gleefully.

"Ahh! Hey, I remember you~!" His tail wagged excitedly at the sight of the Emolga and he licked his lips. "Welcome back to our shop! And what can we do for you lot today~?"

"Hey you handsome pair~" Pecan smirked and she leaned over the counter, happily raising her tail and ass and presenting herself to the pair of males behind her while meeting lips with the green male in front of her. Their eyes closed as they really began hitting it off, lips parting and tongues being introduced quickly in their steamy kiss, a low growl rumbling in the back of Pecan's throat with the slow rise of arousal within her. She could feel the heat pick up in her loins and frankly, she didn't care if she ended up spitroasted or gangbanged right here and now where any and everyone could see. Jack watched on, a smirk on his face as his eyes shifted between the plump backside of his partner and the swirling tongues of two partners who have clearly had an 'encounter' before. His dick began to rouse up between his legs and his own excitement was becoming awfully clear. He didn't care who saw, let them look, let them stare, let them gawk and admire his pride and joy! He had something of his own to admire in the meantime…

"Mmhh, good to see you too, handsome~" Pecan purred deeply, tail wagging as the two broke their kiss, a strand of mixed saliva connecting their lips before it snap and fell below. "Bidoof's just giving my buddy here and I a tour of the town. I didn't stop and realize what that'd mean sooner or later but here we are~"

"Tour not over?" The purple brother spoke up, leaning over the counter with his eyes fixated oddly enough on the spire of Pikachu meat behind the Emolga rather than the familiar cutie they'd double teamed not too many days ago. Purple Kecleon always found himself indulging more in the fascinations of the male anatomy more than that of females. He simply found a good club and a pair of golf balls to be more intriguing and alluring than the slick canyon of a gal. His gaze traversed upward and he flushed red as he saw the chu staring right back at him, smug smirk upon the yellow male's face and giving him a seducing wink. Purple gulped and he looked away, flustered and embarrassed to have been caught eyeing down the electric-type's junk, but he was practically trapped as he had nowhere to go unless he'd choose to scuttle away into the more homey area in the back of their shop stall. Jack licked his lips and he walked up beside Pecan to confront the shy Kecleon brother.

"So, couldn't help but notice were those eyes of yours were glued despite all the action happenin' in front of us." He started, wanting to watch the male squirm and whine as he let the anticipation build before continuing, "Ya like whatcha see? Cuz I'm lovin' what I'm lookin' at~"

"E-Erruhh!?" He stuttered and his scales only became that much more red. Jack chuckled and he leaned forward on his hands, elbows on the counter.

"Heh heh, chillax yo, I ain't gonna bite. Unless that's what makes ya tick~?"

"G-Guh!?" Purple's eyes widened and he almost fell over. Was this male playing with him? It wasn't like he was hitting all the right spots… okay maybe. But it was his confidence, his charm! It was as if he could say just about anything sexy, list off almost any kink, and it'd make his legs tremble and his lip quiver! Who was this Pikachu!?

"Not a big one for words? That's fine, I find the silent types to be quite attractive… mysterious, introverted, and reclusive; they're they ones with the wildest kinks..." He'd lean forward more toward the now visibly shaken Kecleon who looked like he'd faint of embarrassment at any moment. Their lips were mere inches apart and the chu would lick his own lips teasingly, making sure his tongue came dangerously close to the Kecleon's own lips. "...and the cutest, sloppiest moans~"

"Jack! We're going!" Jack's teasing trance was broken from being called out by Bidoof. He looked off to see the little beaver and his partner a little ways down the road.

"Coming!" He called back before returning his attention to the Kecleon. "I'll be seeing you and your _goods_ later~" He smirked and stole a quick kiss to the purple male's cheek before running off to catch up with Pecan and Bidoof. The group came up to another booth build in the shape of a Kangaskhan with three pots set in triangles on either side. To nobody's surprise, they were greeted by… yup… a Kangaskhan. She had a big, booming smile, as did her little one, the pair waving to the trio.

"Bidoof!" Kangaskhan chimed happily, sweeping the little beaver off his feet and smothering him in quite the bear hug. "Good morning, darling! It's always so great to see you!"

"H-Hi… Kangaskhan… b-by golly, your grip… oof..." Bidoof gasped out, struggling for air and squirming in the mother's grasp. She blushed and set him back down, patting his head gently.

"Whoops, so sorry, deary. Momma doesn't know her own strength, mmhehehe!" Jack bit his lip, eyeing the female up and down, admiring her powerful grace and beauty. Her wide hips made for bearing young. Her plush, thick thighs strong enough to smash melons yet soft enough to rest your head on. Round, smooth belly—the perfect amount of plump and pudge. Bountiful breasts that looked to be no smaller than an honest DD-cup size. And an adorable face that shouts 'I'll be your mommy and take care of you as long as you need.' _Man, she could hug me all she wants…_ "And just who are these precious little angels you've brought with you, Doofy dear?"

"O-Oh, these are my friends! They're new recruits at the guild, that's Pecan," He pointed to said Emolga and she waved with a sultry gaze, "and that's Jack!" He then pointed to the Pikachu whose focus was glued to her body. The Kangaskhan smirked at the unaware chu and she'd strike a pose for him, poking out her chest and giving her hips a playful sway.

"Enjoying the view, darling? I'm a little up there in age but it seems momma's still got it~" Kangaskhan teased, her breasts bouncing lightly with her movements. Jack bit his lip as he was given such an enticing display. _If I'm dreaming, put me in a permanent coma._

"Oh, I want to do more than just enjoy the view, ma'am~" Jack licked his lips, his excitement making itself present between his legs.

"My oh my, how flattering. Tell you what," She leaned over the counter, giving the pair of electric-types a sultry stare, "come by my place later if you can. After I put my baby girl to sleep, I'll show you just what my _storage_ can take."

"O-Oh fuck..." The chu gulped and felt a spike of arousal hit him. His girth gave a hearty throb, a thick bead of precum having grown at his tip. Kangaskhan smirked with a chuckle, reaching a paw down to scoop up the bubble of salty essence and swipe her tongue across her finger. She let a low moan sound as she lapped up his flavor, her tail wagging gleefully in approval.

"You darlings may be wondering why not let my daughter play with us and make it a family foursome? While she is of age and has chosen that she prefers living with me—momma will raise her baby girl as long as needed—I think the fun we have planned would be a bit much for my innocent little angel. She's still a virgin after all."

"Is that so? A shame, really, virgins are like like ambrosia of the sex life. But I won't pry. Besides..." Jack leaned towards Kangaskhan and stole a quick kiss to her lips, "I like em wise and older than me~"

"Hey!" Pecan chimed in with a jealous blush. Jack looked over at the Emolga and planted a kiss to her lips as well.

"I did say wise, cuteness." His kiss won a brighter blush out of the Emolga and she huffed and looked away, her tail swishing about. Jack chuckled at his partner and pat her back. "C'mon, we gotta get back to our tour. I think we've tortured Bidoof enough."

"Guh?" Bidoof was looking away, kinda staring out blankly around town before he turned back to them being called. "Uhh...oh! R-Right, well there's only one other place to show and it's right south from the Kecleon Market. There, you'll find Xatu Appraisal. Though..." He squinted and tried to look at the shop's front from their current position near Kangaskhan's. "...it looks like he isn't there. I guess stop by whenever you can and see if he shows up. I wish I could tell you what he does but he's almost never around for some reason."

"That's three empty shops. Odd."

"Yup yup. But I gotta get back to the guild. You two get prepped up then come see me and we can assign you a job! I would suggest buying some items from Kecleon Market." Bidoof's tail wagged excitedly. "Oohh golly, I'm still all giddy getting to be the teacher now, guh huh huh~" He blushed and giggled as he walked back down the town path, leaving the electric pair to their business. The two immediately eyed each other then turned their gazes to the brothers' shop where the pair was standing idly. The green Kecleon's attention turned to them, stares meeting as sultry grins and hungry growls sounded, the pair walking up to the counter, Pecan confronting Green and Jack with Purple.

"So, Bidoof recommended your shop to us for preparations~" Pecan began, speaking in a suggestive tone with a devious grin. Green nodded, smirking all the same and licking his lips.

"Oh yes, we can have you two all set and ready for anything! If you're looking for a bundle of _seeds_, I'm the guy you need~" He chuckled, putting extra emphasis on 'seed' with an obvious second meaning. "Though, if you need some big, handy _orbs_, my brother's got the best you can handle~" He patted the purple male's back and he couldn't help but flush red.

"Orbs, you say? Well, boys? Ya gonna show us your goods or are we gonna have to hop in there and start browsing your inventory?" Jack's tail wagged, his arousal at full mast and twitching against the front of the counter. His potent scent of need already made its presence in the fresh air, the lustful stench of horny Pikachu further stirring the two pairs.

"Misters Kecleon!" A pair of voices called out to the males from the distance.

"Uh oh, that's not good..." The green brother gulped and looked down at the Pikachu's raging hard-on. "You, get inside, quick!"

"Eh?" Jack tilted his head before he was grabbed by the purple male and tugged forcefully over the stall and dragged into the back of the shop where no one could see them.

"H-Hey, what was that about?!" Pecan was shocked from the sudden change in mood and her partner essentially being kidnapped.

"Misters Kecleon!" The voices chimed again as they soon arrived in front of the stall. There stood a Marill and an Azurill.

"Ah, good morning, you two!" Kecleon greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Huh? Where's your brother, Mister Kecleon?" Marill asked, tilting his head… body?

"Ah, he's in the back, a little occupied with something, apologies. Would could I do for you two today?"

"We'd like one apple, please!" Azurill chimed in next and he placed the money on the counter.

"Sure, sure! One moment, please." He smiled at the pair and bowed before stepping in the back. Pecan looked down at the two young boys and smiled. _They're so adorable! _She squealed internally, admiring the precious pair of blue mice.

"You two are going exploring?" She decided to try making a little small talk with the pair. They looked over at her and Marill shook his head.

"Oh no no, we're too young to do a lot of exploring stuff." He began, his paws twiddling together nervously. "We're actually shopping for our mom. She's been sick lately so my little brother and I have been doing the shopping and groceries for her!"

"Mhmm mhmm!" Azurill added, nodding his head with his tail wagging happily. Pecan was easily touched. Precious, adorable, and responsible? What great little tykes; they would surely grow up into wonderful adults.

"You two are doing a great thing, you know that? Being so responsible at such a young age. You two should be proud of yourselves~" She gave both a gentle pat on the head. Their tails wagged gleefully from the praise and pats, happy to have their hard work and efforts acknowledged by others, not that they needed it but it felt good regardless.

Meanwhile, inside the shop, Kecleon was gather a couple of apples off of his inventory shelf. "I'll give them one for the purchase and one for each other for being such good kids." A warm sensation washed over him at the thought of performing a generous deed for a pair of young brothers. Before he'd return to the front, curiosity got the better of him and he started wondering what could possibly take his brother so long hiding that Pikachu and coming back out. "All he had to do was drag him in and come back out. What the heck is he doing?" Setting the apples down on the nearby table, he walked further into the rather large and spacious area. Their shop functioned as a two purpose home, the front being their area of work while the back was the actual housing space. He had only one guess where the two could possibly be and went straight to his brother's bedroom, standing at the door and pressing his ear—headfin, it's something—against it.

He could hear the sound of heavy panting, a sharp gasp and hot moan with each loud smack of what could only be hips hitting hips. The claps were slightly moist, signifying either excessive amounts of sweat, precum, or a mixture of both around the hips and ass of the pair. He bit his lip, unable to tear himself away from the sound of sex. He was already highly aroused from their earlier teases and now his brother was getting to unwind while he had business to attend to? That's totally unfair! While the two of them could easily conceal their erections, even at the peak of arousal, to prevent being unprofessional or unsightly around their customers, and especially around underaged customers, that didn't change the fact that Kecleon really needed a hole to bust this load into right about now.

"Mmh hhff f-fuck!" Kecleon's eyes widened. Those shaky, adorable moans, that was his brother's voice! He'd never heard him sound so… _submissive._ He whined, whimpered, moaned out for more, this was the most vocal he'd been in a long time! Does getting fucked by another male really do this to the purple Kecleon? He wanted to hear more. He needed to see the two in action, but he had business to attend to. He forced himself from the door and hurried back to the shop front, making sure to grab the apples on the way.

"I'm back, I'm back! S-Sorry, for the delay!" He gasped out. That was barely a run yet he felt out of breath. Why did he feel so exhausted? "Here you go. Enjoy, you two!"

"Yay! Thanks, Mister Kecleon!" The two thanked the green male and they were off back down the road. Pecan looked over at him and shook her head with a chuckle.

"Saw 'em fucking, did ya?" She smirked and pat his head. He groaned and dropped his head in his arms on the counter.

"More like heard them. But regardless, those punks are reaping the rewards while I'm out here trying to do actual business. What a couple of jerks!"

"S-Sorry… brother..." The green male's tail twitched and he lifted and turned sharply to be greeted by his brother and Jack, the two somewhat sweaty but otherwise clear of any traces of having had sex.

"You! You and I are having a long talk after we close up tonight." Kecleon tapped his foot on the ground, clearly irritated with the couple. His brother merely blushed with shame and looked away while Jack chuckled and pat the annoyed male's back.

"Hey hey, don't be so hard on him. To be fair, I was the one that persuaded him to the bedroom. I'll say, he knows how to fuckin' submit~" Jack gave the purple Kecleon a firm smack and squeeze to his left ass cheek, causing him to yelp out a girlish moan and shudder from the public fondling. The Pikachu smirked, pecking his previous bedding partner on the cheek before hopping over the counter and moving beside Pecan.

"I want the details later, ya sneaky rat~" Pecan nudged him with a wink and a smirk.

"Misters Kecleon!" The familiar voices cried out and in came Marill and Azurill running back to the booth. "There were two apples in our bag!"

"Yeah, we only paid for one." Azurill added while Marill pulled the additional apple out and presented it to the brothers.

"Ah, that one is on us! You two have been working so hard for your mother, you deserve a little treat among yourselves!" The green brother explained while giving the younger brothers a reassuring smile.

"Wow, thanks Misters Kecleon!" Azurill cheered and the two were off again, apples in tow.

"Those two are such great kids. Anyway! We all got _heavily_ sidetracked. I believe the two of you still have shopping business to attend to?"

"Owie!" Azurill suddenly cried out mid-run, tripping and falling over. He'd dropped one of the apples and it rolled toward the group at the stall. Jack, without thinking, picked up the apple and handed it to the small normal-type. "O-Oh, thank you, mister!" He scooped up the apple and placed it back into the bag, taking a bow of thanks before joining back with his brother down the road.

"Oh shit, that's right! We never actually bought anything!" Pecan thought it over for a moment. "Y'all wouldn't happen to be stocked up on Oran Berries? Perhaps a Blast Seed and… err… uhh I think that's all we could go for right now. Our funds are pretty low since we're still just starting out."

"We do happen to have a couple Orans and a Blast Seed for you! Wait here one moment~" The green Kecleon went into the back to collect their goods, returning to the front with impressive speed. "Here you go, it'll be 130 Poke total, please." Pecan paid their fee and collected the goods, storing them away in the treasure bag. "Thank you so much for your service! Please come again soon, you two are especially welcome around here~"

"You'll be seeing us plenty, you can count on that, boys~" Pecan winked, blowing both a kiss before the electric pair was on their way. "Let's get back to the guild, Jack… Jack?"

_Ugh…_ Jack groaned, holding his forehead. His vision was flashing, darkness looming in the sides. Time seemed to slow down. _Dizzy… weak… what's happening to me?_ He shuddered, looking around frantically. He could see the concerned faces. Pecan appeared to be talking to him but it was all muffled white noise to him. _The kid… that apple, did he…_ Jack bit his lip, the flashes getting stronger until the darkness completely consumed his vision. All of his senses seemed to go numb… then he heard it…

"**H-H-Help..!"**

_Wh-what..? That was…_ Jack's attention immediately turned toward the pair of brothers down the road. His eyes were specifically fixated on Azurill. _You… Are you...—_

"Jack!" The chu shook his head and turned toward his partner. How long had she been calling his name?

"Y-Yeah? I'm here, I'm here, wassup?"

"You OK, dude? I been calling your name for a minute there and you were way zoned out." She looked awfully concerned. The Kecleon brothers looked quite the same. _How long was I in that trance for?_

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool." _Why are they so concerned about me and not that cry for help? They heard it, right?_ "Hey… You three didn't happen to hear somebody… shout, didja?"

"Shout?" The green brother started, looking around. Everything seemed fine, nothing out of order, nobody in despair. "No, no shouting here."

"I ain't hear nothing either." Pecan added, tilting her head curiously at her partner. "Are you sure you're okay, buddy? We can head back to the guild now if you want, maybe you can take the day off."

"I'm fine, really. I just… it's probably nothing. Maybe I was just imagining things or somethin'. C'mon, let's get back. Bidoof's waiting for us." Taking Pecan's paw in his own, the pair began down the road back towards the guild. On their way back, the two slowed their walk when they noticed the familiar pair of blue standing near Duskull's bank along with an unfamiliar yellow topped, brown bottomed tapir Pokemon—a Drowzee.

"Yay! Thank you so much, mister!"

"We really appreciate what you're doing for us, thank you so much!"

"Aww jeez, it's the least I could do." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head, smiling at the pair of young brothers. "Besides, what kind of monster would turn down helping a couple of precious tykes like you two?"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Pecan intervened, the pair having stopped, curious of what these two water mice were doing with this peculiar Pokemon.

"Hi, Pecan! Mister Drowzee here said he saw our precious item and he could take us to it." Marill explained their situation to the electric-type. _Yeah, that doesn't sound like kidnapping._ Jack shook his head but didn't say anything. Despite his human common sense still being somewhat in tact enough to understand a dangerous situation, he didn't understand Pokemon culture enough to feel safe speaking out on his assumptions. Maybe strangers are a lot more trustworthy in the Pokemon world.

"Oh, well ain't that awesome news! I'm happy for you two, losing something precious to you is no happy walk in the park."

"Yeah, when I overheard these two talking about it, I just had to speak up~" He bowed to the pair of electric rodents and smiled. "Come, come! I'll lead you boys to your precious item. Keep close now, it'd be a real mess if one of you get lost." The trio began towards the crossroads when Drowzee accidentally bumped arms with Jack. "Whoops, pardon me."

"Oh it's not a prob...p-prob..." Jack shuddered, his vision beginning to haze in a faint bloom of black around the edges of his eyesight. Time seemed to slow down again, everything around him phasing in and out of natural speed. _My head...Everything's spinning…_ Jack groaned, clutching his head. His head throbbed with a strange ache, all of the haunting sensations closing in on him before it all went white then phased into black… that's when he saw it…

**Tears raced down Azurill's cheeks, cornered and trapped, trembling with a deathly fear. He couldn't look away—no matter how hard he tried, his eyes were fixated on his captor, that annoyed stare gazing straight through him. He'd never felt such terror, such a looming sense of dread. Was this it? Is this how it all ends? At such a young age…**

**Those glaring eyes, that familiar yellow snout, his angered grunt as he stared down the young normal-type. That was Drowzee! "If you keep up these childish games, it's gonna mean big trouble for you, kid."**

"**H-H-Help..!"**

Jack's eyes were filled with an awful grimace. Just what in the world did he just see!? There was no mistaking it, that was Drowzee threatening Azurill! But where were there? He couldn't see much, but it appeared to be a gray, rocky mountain terrain; perhaps the peak of some mountain? But that wasn't important now, he still couldn't understand what in the world he just saw! Was that a premonition? A vision of the future? But Drowzee was such a nice guy! He wouldn't really deceive a couple of kids like that, would he? Pokemon couldn't possibly be that vile, could they?

"Jack!? JACK!" Pecan shouted, giving the Pikachu a quick shock. Jack jumped out of his trance and looked around. "Jack, what is wrong with you!? You look terrible, like you just had a nightmare!"

"Azurill. Marill. Have they left yet?"

"Huh? Yeah, they're long gone, why?"

"Pecan, we need to talk. Now." Jack's voice picked up a sudden, nerve wracking serious tone. Pecan was immediately at attention. "I need you to listen to me and just trust me for a second."

"Uhh sure, I trust ya, Jack. But, what's this all about so suddenly?"

"Pecan. That Drowzee's bad news. Period." Pecan tilted her head at the sudden assumption towards the psychic-type.

"Eh? Now hold on, I know you said to trust you but where is this coming from? Drowzee was such a nice fellow, how could he be bad?"

"I… alright, in hindsight I realize how fucked in my head I'm about to sound but I really need you to just trust me, okay?… I had some sort of vision or dream or something. Remember earlier when I asked you and Kecleon about that scream? I felt this strange throbbing in my head, my vision started fogging up, and then everything went dark and I heard it… I heard Azurill crying for help, so desperate, so afraid… After that, just now, I had another vision, but this time it wasn't just a voice in the darkness. I could see it… Drowzee was threatening him, cornering him. I don't really know what I saw but I do know that whatever it was, there's no way it was just a coincidence. Drowzee's dangerous and I think we should try to find them before it's too late." Pecan didn't look too moved. She was very skeptical of her partner. She knows he wants him to trust her, but everything he just said is so strange and unrealistic. Visions? How could it not be a coincidence? Meet someone new and all of a sudden they're some criminal just because someone said so with no concrete evidence? Going on logic like that, you could call anyone out for any reason and run them out of town with an angry mob without a shred of evidence all because 'someone said so, so it must be true.'

"Jack, I… I want to believe you, I really do, but..." Pecan sighed and shook her head, placing a paw on the male's shoulder. "Jack, there just isn't any evidence. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that, even if you're right, there's no way to back it up. It's more fair to go with innocent until proven guilty than going on a whim and words and try to ruin someone's life. In all the TV I've watched, I know that that whole 'I had a vision' trope always ends up true, and even though that's all fiction… what do you do when fiction becomes reality? A vision is a vision for a reason. That's why I can't completely throw your assumption out but I also can't agree with it in full. Until I can see the facts… I just can't believe Drowzee to be a bad guy."

"Yeah… yeah, I get it. I do sound like a real freak, honestly. Let's just hope you're right and these strange dreams are just that. Let's get to the guild, we're really keeping Bidoof waiting by now." The pair nodded to each other and made a straight shot for the guild with no more stops. The couple finally arrived at the guild jobs bulletin room and met up with Bidoof who was indeed waiting faithfully and patiently for the couple of rookie members.

"Howdy, you two! Finished your shopping and prepping?" Bidoof greeted the pair with a big smile.

"Yep! We're ready for a job, Doofy~" Pecan smiled, brushing her side affectionately against the plump beaver's. "So we're doing an outlaw job today, huh? You aren't gonna pick anyone too strong, right?"

"Oh no, of course not! This is your first bounty, I'll make sure to get someone who will be pretty easy to take down, yup yup! Now, let's see..." Before Bidoof could select a request off of the board, a loud siren chimed throughout the entire room. "Eh!? Golly, it's time already?"

"T-Time? What's going on, Bidoof?" Jack looked frantically at the board when the room suddenly began to quake around them. "Earthquake!?"

"All personnel please stand clear of the bulletin boards!"

"Give it a seeec~" Bidoof watched the board, the round nubs on his backside simulating a wagging tail. Suddenly, the entire board flipped around!

"Ehh!? The board!" Pecan pointed at the now empty space that was merely a blank backboard. "What's going on, Bidoof?"

"Ahh, the board is being updated. Every day, Dugtrio is tasked with updating the job requests for both boards. Any leftover missions and requests are replaced with a full new batch of 'em and the old requests… well I dunno what they do with those but rumors say they're sent off to lesser known guilds so they ain't just tossed and trashed." As Bidoof finished up, the sirens rung once again.

"Updating complete! Please stand clear!" The room shook again for a quick moment before the board flipped, presenting a brand new listing of outlaws.

"Ah, there they are. Now we can pick someone out for ya~" Bidoof began looking around the board at the various requests and bounties. "Hmm… what's a goooood one…?"

"...J-Jack..." Pecan began trembling violently, her eyes seemingly fixated on a certain spot of the board. Bidoof turned back, looking at the pair and noticing Pecan's heavy shudders.

"Pecan? You alright? Err, it ain't cold in here." Bidoof tilted his head, his curiosity peaking.

"Jack… look there… up top, on the left..." A trembling paw pointed at the aforementioned location. Jack's attention turned toward a peculiar request, where he'd spot the one thing he'd hoped not to see. His heart rate skyrocketed, a strong sense of dread overcoming him, his own body falling into a light tremble as a mixture of emotions overcame him. Fear, anger, concern, even betrayal. Staring back at the pair was a detailed drawing of an all too familiar yellow face with that same yellow elephant trunk of a snout.

"Drowzee..." He spoke in a near silent whisper.

"Jack… I told you so's later, Azurill's in some deep shit!" Without arguing nor complaining, the two nodded and were already out of the guild.

"Guh?" Bidoof, completely out of the loop, was left behind before he could so much as make a peep. The couple were sprinting out of the guild and down to the crossroads. Coming into view was a familiar blue Pokemon and Jack's heart only sank all the more.

"MARILL!" The Pikachu called out to the older brother. He appeared concerned and uneasy. Every passing second only made the chu that much more fearful for Azurill's safety. "Azurill and Drowzee, where are they!?"

"We were all about to go together to find our lost item when I got separated from them and then they were gone that quickly. I'm really worried about Azurill but he's with Mister Drowzee so he should be alright."

"Did you see where they were going?" They tried not to speak too desperate or demanding, seeing Marill wasn't aware of Drowzee's intentions, they thought it best not to get the poor boy any more worked up.

"Uhh yeah, it looked like they were going in the direction of Mt. Bristle. I know the way there."

"Do you mind taking us there? We might be able to catch up with them if we aren't too slow." Jack requested, giving the water-type a gentle pat on the head. Marill smiled and nodded, more than happy to have them accompany him to the mountain.

"Sure! Follow me, it shouldn't take too long to get there." With a light hop, Marill was on his way out of town and into the wild world with Pecan and Jack close behind. Their concerns for Azurill were rising by the minute but they had to keep their cools around Marill. The young mouse was worried enough about his little brother, exposing Drowzee's malicious intents and whatever he could possibly do to poor little Azurill was the last thing he needed to know.

They already knew where they had to go. It didn't matter how fast or slow they made it to Mt. Bristle. Jack's vision told them all they needed to know. Drowzee will be at the top of the mountain clearing.


	5. The Scream Part 2

**Consider this one makeup for the long wait just to get a total tease last chapter. ****I told myself I probably won't write a big sex scene this chapter. _Do I ever listen to myself?_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Scream**

**Part 2: Mountained and Bristled With Pleasure**

**MT. BRISTLE.**

The trio arrived at the base of the mountain, sandy yellow ground with rocks protruding from the surface. Gray, jagged stones and stalagmites grew in a formation that shaped a clear path forward into what was obviously another mystery dungeon. "This is the place we were going before I got separated from them." Marill started, standing at the entrance with the two electric-types.

"Right, we'll go in and try to find them. I think it's best you wait here until we get back, it's gonna be a dangerous trek." Pecan suggested to the little mouse. She'd expected him to protest against the idea of waiting behind.

"O-Okay. I'm not strong so it's probably for the best. Be careful, you two!" The couple nodded and gave Marill a reassuring pat on the head before they entered the dungeon. Azurill could be in grave danger as they speak, there was no time to waste. The dungeon's shape came into view and as usual, the couple began in one of its many rooms. The surrounding area appeared safe, no opposing Pokemon, a small pile of money, and an odd pile of rocks on the ground.

"This is a quaint start. There's a little money there and some rocks on the ground. Hey, Pecan, mind picking up the coins? I'll get those rocks."

"Gotcha~" Doing as told, Pecan collected the small bundle of Poke while Jack picked up the bundle of pebbles. "Hey Jack, those are Geo Pebbles. You can toss 'em at enemies for some long ranged damage. They're not very powerful though, so use them sparingly."

"Ranged damage, eh? Sick, that'll really come in handy for me until I can learn how to use actual electric powers. Let's get moving and find the stairs." Jack gave his orders, his sudden leadership catching Pecan's eye and interest.

"My, since when did you become so orderly and commanding~?" She blushed and brushed up against the male's side with a wag of her tail and a seductive purr. Jack's cheeks flushed a faint red from his partner's sudden affection and flirting, but he had to persevere and fight his own growing urges.

"P-Pecan, we have to keep our eyes on the mission, there's a rescue that needs to be done..." He bit his lip, feeling her soft nuzzles against his side. What did he do? All he did was give a command to proceed with their rescue mission. Maybe… "Pecan, does… does being ordered around turn you on?"

"Mmh? Is it that noticeable~? I just can't help myself, a boy that knows what he wants is just… _mmmhh unbearably stimulating~_" She practically moaned her excitement to him, her tail grabbing his while she presses against him. "Jacky… m-maybe you oughta let me lead… for the sake of us making any progress, don't tell me what to do~"

"N...Y-Yeah, noted." Jack gulped. Holy hell, how quickly her emotions shift from the slightest triggers. He couldn't deny how turned on she'd gotten him as well. In fact, it was as obvious how turned on he was as Pecan was about her fetish for a male in charge. He could feel the subtle twitches of his erection and he could only pray she wouldn't look down nor his musk wouldn't get too strong. There was a child's life at stake here, now isn't the time for fucking! Now isn't… r-right? Well… they couldn't have arrived not too long before they did, maybe they didn't have to rush so much? "N-No, lead the way, Pecan!"

"Hmm? Well, of course, Jacky~ Follow my lead and fuck up anything that moves!" She seemed to completely shift moods again just like that, but a keen eye such as his own could easily tell that she was still aroused, still wanting for him to force himself upon her, to demand she take his desire and milk every rope of it out of him. _No! He's a child and he's in danger! No matter what time we do or don't have, he's alone with a wanted criminal!_ Jack argued in his head against the pulsing thoughts of his other 'head'. How could he even begin to think of sex over the safety of a youth? Was he really that fucked up for Pokemon? Was his desire as a pokephiliac at heart more important than the life of a child? _It ain't my kid…_ That was the thought that immediately followed. And despite the cold-blooded nature of such a thought, it was fact. _He's not my child… but we've made him our responsibility. Not as parents, not as babysitters, but as explorers on duty._ Yes. This was a mission. A mission they couldn't afford to fail for multiple reasons. Not only that, but this rescue would do wonders for their reputation as an up-and-coming exploration team. Just the rep boost they need for their ultimate goal of a continental sexual takeover. Now was not the time for selfish thinking. Living a life of putting himself over others, it was time to put that lifestyle aside. Not by choice, but for the greater good. Acts of selflessness now would only grant him the ultimate act of pure selfishness and the rewards of great, literal pleasures that he never thought possible.

"Jack, the stairs! And not a Pokemon in sight, talk about lucky progress." Pecan pointed ahead to the room at the end of their corridor. Stepping in, the room was completely empty, as mentioned, save for a single Wonder Tile. Taking the stairs, the pair made it to the next floor where a Doduo stood near one of the two exits out of the room.

"Pecan, err… that Doduo is..."

"Huh? Oh… oh, I see..." She gulped as her eyes made contact with the two headed bird. Both heads were giving them an intense stare, a look that so desperately tried to express malicious intent but instead looked very… concerning? "Jack, we're going the other way."

"Wha—why not fight it?"

"Jack, I forbid you to touch that bird. He is… not okay. We're going the other way."

"Pecan, are you implying that this Doduo may have special needs?"

"I ain't say shit other than we are not touching that. I don't like the way he's staring at us, you don't fuck with someone who doesn't know how to look intimidating. **We're going the other way.**" She grabbed the chu by the paw and forcefully dragged him out the exit closer to them. Fortunately enough, the Doduo didn't seem interested enough to give chase. "I've had my fair run-ins with weirdos, Jack. Trust me, that Lileep is only the tip of the iceberg of freaky shit you'll see in dungeons."

"You're awfully knowledgeable. You really have been through this whole adventuring thing, huh?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about my experiences! I've nothing to gain from lying. Exploration can be as fucky as it can be exciting. There's a lot to learn about this world and its rules and standards." The couple continued through the corridors, Pecan taking out a couple of Starly with ease.

"Rules… speaking of rules, There's a couple of things I need to ask you about that. Back in Treasure Town, we were flopping our cocks out in public like it was nothing and nobody batted an eye, yet when Azurill and Marill came around, it was all dicks away, family friendly and whatnot. What gives? I mean, memory loss or not, anybody can tell that doing that kinda thing around kids is not okay. But like… what's the actual rule on that? In fact, what are the laws of the civilized Pokemon world? What differs between civilized and feral Pokemon?"

"Whoa whoa, too many questions. Look, now's probably not the best time to have this sudden epiphany about being in an unfamiliar world so I'll tell you tonight when we're back in our room. For now, let's keep our eyes on what matters right now." The Emolga gave her instruction and the pair resumed their trek up the mountain. They were fortunate enough to come across no real issues. Pecan kept the flying-types at bay with her electric attacks while Jack handled the other types accordingly in a more physical manner. And rocks. Regardless of methods, the pair had arrived at the 8th floor of the dungeon.

"We're pretty far up… how are we still not at the peak yet? My feet are killing me..." Jack groaned, the chu's feet appearing to be somewhat swollen and visibly sore.

"I told you to stop kicking stuff and use your fists, but you didn't wanna listen to me." Pecan shook her head and sighed, patting the male's back. "I'm sure it shouldn't be much longer. I mean… it **is** a mountain but they only go so high up. Let's just keep at it, find the stairs, find Azurill, and bring him home safe and sound."

"Yes, ma'am..." He gave his partner a lousy salute and begrudgingly followed behind the Emolga. _At least the view will keep me going._ He told himself, his eyes fixated on the female's lush behind, watching the natural sway of her wide hips and the wobble of her bottom heavy backside with every step. Despite all the aching in his feet, he'd go anywhere if it meant enjoying a body like hers.

"Hold on, Jack." Pecan came to an abrupt stop, the 'occupied' pika not catching himself in time and bumping crotch into ass. "H-Hey!" Pecan blushed, the excitement in her voice easily distinguishable within the sloppy attempt at projecting annoyance. "Pay attention, Jack! There's a couple of enemies ahead of us in the room. A Nidorino and Nidorina. They're… o-oh. You know what, let's go the other way, the stairs aren't in there anyway."

"Huh? What—what? What's going on in there, I wanna see!" Jack pressed up against Pecan from behind, trying to see pass her. She pressed back, shoving against the male trying to overpower here.

"No no, it ain't important, Jacky! Let's just go the other way!"

"Maybe not but anything you don't wanna show me is something I gotta see!" Jack upped his force against the surprisingly strong Emolga.

"Jack!"

"Pecan!"

"Goddammit Jack, cut it out!"

"Nuh-uh, you let me in!"

"Do not disturb their business!"

"I wanna see 'em FUCK!"

"I NEVER SAID THEY WERE FUCKING, JACK!"

"YOU IMPLIED ENOUGH! BRING ON THE CREAMPIE!"

"JACK!"

"GIVE HER THE TITTY FUCK!"

"DAMMIT JACK!"

"PEAAARRRRL NECKLAAAACE!"

"Good grief—FINE!" Letting go of all of her weight, Pecan jumped over the chu and he darted full speed into the room ahead, his reaction time very off resulting in a full on collision with the wall at the other end. She sighed in defeat at the overly excited male but she couldn't blame him, she got quite the sight herself and it had her feeling the hots. But they have a mission to finish and she knew if he got his eyes on the pair, they'd be there awhile. "Oh well… I can only pray Azurill will be okay." She said to herself and flew over to her partner to help him off the ground. She was gifted with another sight for sore eyes—the chu showed no shame in the 8 inches of yellow malehood between his legs, the thick, pink mushroom tip always getting the girl shuddering. The tip was always her favorite part of the penis, the start of a long fuck, the most sensitive spot of many males, the most delicious part to suckle upon. Males with humanoid and equine shapes were especially favorites of hers, the way the tip would flare up from a powerful stimulation of pleasure, feeling that mushroom tip thicken against her walls in a way that was just perfect—not too swollen like a knot would do—same goes for horses. Her eyes were glued to the twitching girth, so much so she failed to realize she wasn't quite in a position for helping up the chu. Instead, she stood right over his face, all her hefty ass hovering mere inches above a dazed pokephile. _Just a quick suck, lick up some of that flavor, just get it off my chest and into my mouth and I'll drag him out and be on our way, that's all._ She tried to reason with herself, to come to a compromise between rational thinking and peaked arousal. She found herself leaning closer, the alluring scent of potent musk feeding her senses, pushing at her rational thinking. _I'll just give him a blowjob, milk it out quick and drink up a load. I've been needing him again for awhile anyway, it won't hurt anyone, right?_ It sounded good in her head. A curious chu gets satisfaction. A hungry Emolga gets her treat. Everyone is happy and the mission continues! It's that easy… she was face to face with his dick now anyway, its strong aroma wafting right into her nostrils with every inhale. His intoxicating, masculine stench was heavenly, she could get drunk off of this Pikachu if she wanted. Her nose bumped against his tip, catching a small bead of precum on the tip of her snout. The scent was right there, that single drop of liquid carrying all of Jack's scent in it, and there it was on her nose. She thought his scent was strong already, now it was all she could smell to the point of tasting the essence. She immediately went lightheaded from the mixture of the male's powerful aroma and the increasing lack of fresh oxygen to her brain and lungs. Her lungs burned for air yet her body flared with pleasure. Her vision grew hazy with a cloud of arousal and her mind fogged entirely of all thoughts but the male below her.

It felt incredible.

Her nose bumped that flesh again, this time it responded with a throb. She bit her lip and gave the tip a light nuzzle as if communicating with the cock. It twitched faintly, another small dab of preseed forming from his urethra. This time, she flicked the dollop of fluid with her tongue, catching his flavor right where she wanted and being bombarded with that familiar ecstasy that only he could give her. A taste as potent in flavor as it is in smell. Intoxicating to the mind, a drug to the body.

He was an addiction.

Her tongue flicked across the head again to collect any leftover precum, lathering across the head, swirling the sensitive pink flesh to coax out more of the chu's essence. She'd gotten a taste of him and now she wanted it all. She'd long since forgotten the Nido pair already at their business in the room, the sound of hips crashing upon hips, the audible cries of bliss from the female counterpart as she lay pinned to her back, her lush, developing chest fondled roughly by the Nido male, the surprisingly semi-anthro pair of poison-types much too deep in their own coitus to care about the newcomers. If anything, they were given eye candy to enjoy during their own personal time. All sounds of their sex fell on deaf ears as Pecan's attention was entirely fixated on the Pikachu beneath her and within her mouth, having engulfed half his size and began bobbing her head up and down the upper half of flesh while a paw gripped and pumped his base. It had been a while since the last time she'd gotten to feel him like this, her lips sealed around him, sucking the flavor she fell quickly in love with right from the source. When was the last time she'd gotten Jack like this? _The beach… when I first found him unconscious and I took advantage of him._ It was only her second time but she quickly found herself in a pattern.

But Jack wasn't exactly unconscious this time. Pecan got a quick reminder as she felt paws grapple her plump behind and tug her downward. Her face flushed a deep red as she realized that Jack had come out of his daze and would find himself with a face full of fat Emolga ass and the sensation of lips and saliva assaulting his dick. There was no explaining this one, only accepting that she'd be here a lot longer than planned. Speaking of, she didn't exactly plan for Jack coming to. How shortsighted of her.

The chu smothered himself in ass, lush and cushiony pressed down on his face. So warm and soft to the touch, his digits digging right into her fat ass meat, caressing those cheeks and spreading them to get a view of the pink pucker between those golden-brown and white mounds of furred flesh. His nose pushed upon that fresh ring and he take a strong whiff of her anus, the corrupting scent of natural musk and fresh feminine lust assaulting the pokephile's nostrils and riling up his arousal, the response felt by Pecan in the form of a hearty throb and a firm string of precum hosing down her tongue and the roof of her mouth. She'd moan around his dick from the strong inhale against her anal entrance and the squirt of pre-semen, swallowing the chu's fluid with a happy shudder and swirling her tongue around him for more, paw gripping his base tighter, giving it a nice squeeze then loosening up to pump its mass quickly.

Both electric-types were in heaven, neither paying any mind to the pair of Nidos nearing the peak of their own intimacy. Nidorina's back arched, her walls clenched on the male's thickness pulsing buried inside her, neither wanting their moment to end quite yet as they held tight together, the female trying not to constrict on him too much so as not to push her male counterpart over the edge. Nidorino grunted and growled into her ear, eyes shut tight and gritting his teeth feeling the slick hug of his partner's cunt on his dick as she quivered around his every inch. Perhaps he should have just pulled out and edged instead of pushing to her cervix and hoping for the best. But maybe a part of him hoped she'd massage him to climax and he'd get to paint her insides and put blame on her for not telling him to pull out or for not relaxing her muscles enough around his dick. It was a cruel thought to have, but how could he resist such an opportunity? The moment she told him it wasn't a safe day, he'd wanted to cream her crop from the beginning, it's almost instinct!

Neither spoke once to each other during the entirety of their mating, only riding the bliss of their sex and chemistry, understanding one another through expressions and feelings alone. She knew he wanted to cum inside, she knew she wasn't safe, but deep down, she didn't want him to pull out either. She couldn't possibly rob him of that pleasure; cumming inside your partner was the ultimate bliss! After a long fuck and a good edge, feeling the tingle in your loins as your climax races angrily through your cock and bursts out into the fleshy depths of your partner… that wasn't just cumming, that's what a true orgasm was.

She'd relax her muscles but would make certain to caress the Nidorino's dick just enough to keep him on the tip of his toes, a single thrust away from release but never enough to blow. She'd tease him until he was desperate, she'd make certain there was no way he could pull out fast enough to keep his cum from getting in her. Hell, she would ensure he wouldn't even consider pulling out. Her sex milked ever so slightly at his tip, excessive past training leaving her well-mannered in controlling her vaginal muscles, much like that of a fighting-type female's natural ability to do the same. Nidorino would grunt and growl deeply as he was massaged in all the right places right at his tapered tip, shuddering hard, biting on Nidorina's ear tip and nibbling it, using every last ounce of willpower not to move, not to cum. He felt the welling right at his tip yet it wouldn't spill, it wouldn't spray, it just remained as if something was holding right on him, keeping him from hosing her down. It was the most agonizing pleasure he'd ever felt; he was on the verge of tears, his desperation for release overcoming any pride he dared try to display.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, Nidorina would purr and buck her hips upwards against her partner, pushing on his dick and grinding right at her cervix with a hot gasp and a deep moan. Nectar spilled heavily from her cunt, lacing the male's size in her wetness while her depths constricted sloppily on him through her climax. Nidorino's entire body went numb and the dam broke with a deep, low roar as he'd return the favor with an immediate thrust back against her, a tidal wave of semen splashing down the female's canal, repainting her insides a healthy, slimy off-white.

As the pair of poison-types came down from their climactic finish, Pecan sealed her lips around the base of her partner's girth feeling its every twitch following a fresh string of white coating her maw. The chu beneath her grunted low and growled deep into her cunt as he fed his potent spill of male milk across the Emolga's tongue and the walls and roof of her mouth, the flying squirrel's cheeks puffing out with sticky white chu juice before she'd began to gulp around the dick in her throat, convulsions caressing Jack's sensitive cock head and serving to egg on his climax. Pecan shook and moaned, between drinking what has quickly became her favorite flavor of male and the thick tongue assaulting her quivering, drooling snatch, she couldn't take much more herself and she'd moan out around him, a splash of sweet pussy nectar matting down the Pikachu's face and hosing his thirsty muzzle with the delicious taste of Emolga orgasm. His tongue jabbed sweet spots, brushed her g-spot, anything to get more squirts of juice, those delightful, muffled cries of overstimulated euphoria motivating the chu to keep attacking her clenching canal. Both electric-types fought against the other's release to keep the pleasure at maximum and the juice spewing, neither wanting to let up on the intense sensation nor the delicious meal provided to each other.

Of course, eventually their releases calmed and both collapsed in a heap of sweat and musk, the stench of sex wreaking heavily in the room. Four distinct scents struck their noses and it was at that moment the couple remembered how and why they were in this situation in the first place. "Aww fuck..." Pecan spoke with breathy gasps. Through hazed, slightly blurry vision, she scanned over the room and found no sight of the Nidorino and Nidorina that had brought the pair into this room. However, she did spot a bundle of small puddles of mixed liquid, very obvious to her that they were puddles of pussy juice and semen from the couple's prior lovemaking. She blushed as the trails of juices went off into the corridor, the Nidorina quite careless of who may see her with a cum spilling pussy. _My type of gal._

"Pecan… f-fuck… can you get offa me now… s'much as I love your big, cushiony ass, it's gettin' a little bit heavy on my face." Jack pushed his paws into the plump meat of the Emolga's fuzzy behind. Pecan's blush darkened and she lifted off of her partner, turning to face him and help the chu off the ground.

"Goddammit, Jack…" She sighed and gave him a gentle shove, "You absolute pervert, we've wasted an unholy amount of time literally fucking around. Marill's probably panicking and Arceus knows what could have happened to Azurill by now."

"Pray for the best, have the Gods' blessings, and hope he's at least not dead, I guess. We're technically still on a mission until any form of confirmation of his whereabouts and safety is made. So… well, we oughta just find the stairs, huh?"

"Yeah, guess that's all we got going for us now." The couple turned tail and decided to follow the trail of cum since it led into the narrow corridor they hadn't entered from, taking them down a new path. "I guess—fucked up as this may sound, bare with me—even if the worst comes out of this, I blew off some steam I'd been holding back for a hot minute. I hope the little tyke is fine but that dick was worth the stalling."

"Wow, and I thought I was selfish~" Jack teased and bumped the Emolga's side playfully. "Heh, but you right. Damn, your pussy is somethin' else. Fucks my dick right, fucks my face right, would be a fool not to get myself wrapped around your finger."

"What are you implying, chuboy~?" Pecan smirked at her partner, chuckling and nudging his chest. "You falling in love with pussy already? But ya only be here a few days, there's a literal wide world of ass and pussy to explore and you're already trying to settle?"

"Hey, you're my partner for the unforeseeable future, as long as we're together I oughta have a primary, eh? I can fuck all the 'mon I want, but every night laying in bed, there you are~" Pecan's cheeks flushed a bright red. _There I am, huh? Every night, no matter who we fuck, the last faces we see are each other…_

"You're not just a horny dork..." Pecan spoke quietly before looking up at the male with a beaming smile and bright red cheeks. "You're a hopeless pervmantic!"

"Pervman—wh-huh?"

"Pervmantic; It's a word I made up, a combination of pervert and a hopeless romantic. That's totally you~"

"Pssh—shut up, I ain't no romantic! I'm just spittin' truth! Your bed is literally next to mine." Jack huffed, his own cheeks flushing a faint red. Pecan giggled and pat his back.

"I know, Jacky, I'm just fucking withcha! But..." She stopped as they reached another room, a couple of Wonder Tiles and the stairs in sight. "...it is kinda romantic when you put it that way. Like you have a sort of… faithfulness towards me."

"Eh?" Jack tilted his head. He wasn't the smartest bookworm with emotions but something seemed to just barely click in his head. "Well, yeah. When you think about it, we're going to rebuild this world in an image of pleasure and passion. Everywhere we turn, every Pokemon we see, it's an opportunity for sex. And yet through all the various genders and species, kinks and preferences, fetishes and all… every night always ends in you and me. I suppose I mean, even the simplest truths can be made romantic?"

"Yeah, yeah… that sounds about right." The Emolga looked away for a moment. She found herself feeling flustered in the male's presence as if something within her broke loose a little. "Hey. The stairs are there, let's move on, I'm about checked out with this place."

"Honestly!? Me too?" Jack reacted quickly, first to take the staircase onward with Pecan not far behind. The couple arrived at the next floor and finally, their surroundings were different in their layout. It was the same jagged gray mountainous walls and sand-yellow floor, but they appeared to arrive at what obviously looked to be the end of the dungeon—in other words, they'd arrived at Mt. Bristle's peak.

Not far from the electric couple, a familiar pair of blue and brown-yellow were at a large opening area that came to a dead end with a small hole in the wall. "Oh, it's a dead end." Azurill spoke up, inquiring on their situation. "Did we go to far, Mister Drowzee? I don't see our precious item anywhere." He turned back and looked around, noticing more than one thing missing. Or in this case, one Pokemon missing. A wave of nervousness immediately hit the young normal-type. "H-Hey, big brother isn't here either. Wh-Where is he, Mister Drowzee..?"

"Easy there, kid. He got separated from us is all." Drowzee responded, his voice soft and calming to the kid.

"Can we go back? I-I wanna go home back to my big brother..."

"Now now, I'll take you back home. But first, I wanna ask something of you, little fella." Drowzee smirked, a devious look that betrayed the coolness of his tone. Azurill was fast to pick up on this and his nerves began to merge into fear. "First things first, a little truth for ya. You see, I never actually knew where this item of yours was. **This was all a trick. I deceived you.**"

"Wh-wha..?"

"But! I have no intentions of doing anything bad to you or hurting you. Far from it, in fact. If you look behind you, you'll notice a small entrance hole in the mountain there." As mentioned, though still fraught with fear, Azurill did turn around and notice said hole. "You see, rumor has gone around that behind that wall is a vast trove of thieves's treasure! Money, gold, jewels, all the goodies you can imagine! But… as you can see, I am much too big to fit in that tight little hole. And that's where you come in~" Drowzee licked his lips, the thought of getting his hands on an unspeakable rumored treasure getting him rather giddy inside with excitement. Azurill turned quickly to face the devious psychic-type and gulped, fearing the worst. "Now, Azurill buddy… I'm not asking much of you, all I want you to do is slip into that hole and bring me a bit of the treasure and I'll take you home with no problems. A win-win for the both of us, wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I… b-but that's stealing… stealing is wrong..." Azurill stuttered, not wanting to get himself caught up in anything grave or even beyond his comprehension of moral and legal right and wrong.

"Don't think of it as stealing. A thief's treasure is already stolen, there's no crime in taking something that doesn't even belong to them in the first place~" Drowzee attempted to corrupt the youthful mind with his twisted sense of… justice? Azurill shook his head and began to tear up.

"I-I don't wanna..! I wanna go home! I want my big brother!" In a panic, Azurill began to sprint aimlessly away from Drowzee before he reacted quick to the crying little normal-type and cut him off, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Drowzee, now evidently annoyed with the kid, began to back him up until the terrified child's back met with the mountain wall. "You're acting your age at a time I really don't want you to, boy."

Tears raced down Azurill's cheeks, cornered and trapped, trembling with a deathly fear. He couldn't look away—no matter how hard he tried, his eyes were fixated on his captor, that annoyed stare gazing straight through him. He'd never felt such terror, such a looming sense of dread. Was this it? Is this how it all ends? At such a young age…

Those glaring eyes, that familiar yellow snout, his angered grunt as he stared down the young normal-type. Drowzee was pissed. "If you keep up these childish games, it's gonna mean big trouble for you, kid."

"H-H-Help..!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A voice cried with anger toward the couple. Stepping into the opening just in time came Jack and Pecan, badges in paw. "Drowzee, you absolute fucko, you're under arrest for a lot of shit you probably did and also endangering a child!" Pecan's tail was ruffled and fluffed up, signifying her irritation and fury with the psychic-type. Seeing an exploration team standing before him, panic began to set in him as he'd not only be caught, but caught in the act of attempting multiple crimes. Azurill took this as an opportunity and quickly ran from the psychic-type towards the familiar faces of Pecan and Jack. "Get out of here, Azurill. Wait for us outside of here, it might get messy and you shouldn't see this."

"O-Okay..." He sniffled and did as instructed without question, hurrying out of the open arena and hiding out of sight and away from the confrontation.

"Ah crap, an exploration team!? H-How did you find me? I kept on the low with everything I've done! That damned Marill probably squealed or something..."

"How we found you is classified information a crook like you doesn't need to know!" Pecan responded in that same, enraged tone. Jack tilted his head, the confusion evident in his face. _Man, she really is a sea of shifting emotions._

Drowzee's look of concern then became a cocky gaze of confidence. "Y'know what, yeah so what if you found me. I'm a wanted criminal, that's right! But you two look like a cheap pair of last second hires; you really think you can take down a crook like me?"

"Cheap!? Wow fuck you too, jerk." Jack huffed, annoyed by the other male's sudden arrogance.

"Oh we're not just gonna take you down. We're gonna break you down and fuck you into submission!" Pecan's ruffled tail began wagging wildly, her irritation levels skyrocketing.

"UP! We're going to fuck him UP into submission!" Jack corrected the shiny female. _Then again… criminal or not, Drowzee's kinda hot. Yep. Yeah, I'd tap that._

"Heh… if this kid's life means so much to a couple strangers, then show me what you've got. Come and get me!" He welcomed the pair with open arms to take the first move.

"With pleasure!" Lunging upward into the sky, Pecan's tail began to illuminate a bright white and the air around her seemed to become visible before she took a flip and her tail sliced through the air, sending it racing toward the psychic-type in a bright white slash shape. With full confidence, Drowzee didn't even bother to move, letting the move strike him dead on in the chest. He grunted from its strike, impressed with how much strength was carried behind the attack but otherwise was left unfazed. "Your cocky attitude will be your downfall, punk!" Pecan growled at the pompous, chubby male as he chuckled at her, practically taunting the female. "I know what you're trying to do, it ain't gonna work I got more experience in exploration than you have years in of your life!"

"Heh… I could make an underage joke to fuck with you. But I'm above that." He smirked and his eyes began to glow a sky blue, the same colored aura surrounding Pecan's body. She grunted as she was stripped of near all bodily functions and was pulled toward Drowzee. He smirked evilly, bringing the female to the ground and pinning her beneath him. "And now I'm above you, bitch~"

"Hey!" Jack growled, his anger now rising as his partner was put into an all too familiar, compromising position under yet another crook. The Emolga growled, the male not letting up on his psychic hold on her as she struggled to break free of his unseeable hold on her.

"You cannot be serious, this ain't gonna be a running gag! Get your fat ass offa me!"

"Oh? My fat ass?" The male licked his lips, grasping at Pecan's plump behind and digging his fingers into the plump flesh, kneading away at her soft ass. "What about **your** fat ass~? It begs for a male… look at you, a body made to be bred!"

"Paws off, ya virgin ass!" Pecan growled angrily, her rump being felt up by a grimy criminal. "Jack, don't get rash! There's no telling how potent his psychic energy is, if he can hold us both, we're at his mercy!"

_Shit, she has a point._ Jack bit his lip, trying to suppress his welling anger. Here he was watching his partner being molested by a crook and he felt there was nothing he could do without putting them both at the mercy of a perverse outlaw. He felt weak.

"Oh yes yes, this ass is **perfect**~" Drowzee smirked, his arousal already at full mass and planting down between her cheeks and grinding on the female. Jack growled as he watched the psychic-type prep himself to take Pecan's ass. But he kept his cool as much as he could and an idea came to mind. _He has to be putting a lot of focus and mind power toward keeping Pecan down and fucking her. _A smirk made itself on his face and he began to slowly sneak off to the side. Drowzee was indeed rather occupied with his excitement to have at the voluptuous female to the point he nearly forgot she wasn't alone. "Heh heh… your body seems much less enthusiastic about escaping as you act."

"Mind your mouth if you like having one, cum rag!" Pecan spat furiously at the tapir male. He smirked, seeing her in such a raging fit in comparison to his composed nature.

"Cum rag? Darling, you mustn't talk about yourself that way." His hips would draw back, the dribbles of precum lathering the female's ass and entrance along with his shaft, lubricating both thoroughly. "Besides, when I'm finished, you'll make a great cum rag to wipe my dick off on, heh heh heh~"

"F-Fuck off..." Pecan bit her lip, her cheeks a faint red at the idea of the male blowing a load big enough to wipe himself clean of leftover semen on herself. _I'm about to be raped. This bastard is about to force himself upon me. Why the hell am I getting excited?_ She was disgusted in her reaction to this male but could not deny the excitement welling in her that someone was forcing themselves upon her sexually. So much assertiveness, such aggression, knowing just what he wants from her body…

"Fuck off? I'd rather get my fuck on~" Drowzee retorted and pushed his hips forward, showing no kindness in his thrust. Half of his girth spread the Emolga's pucker, 3 of the psychic-type's 6 inches of malehood having plunged into her heat. A sting of pain and a surge of pleasure struck Pecan as she let out a sloppy yelp, biting her lip and holding back a moan. Despite the sensation of having this male invade her, she would not grant a criminal the satisfaction of knowing she's taking pleasure from being raped. "Mmmhh goddamn, you're a snug fit~" Drowzee growled, his arousal pulsing, spewing another glob of precum into the female's plush behind. "Only half in and you're already clenching, that's a gooood girl!"

_Fuck, he's already starting! Don't rush… stick to the plan, don't blow your cover. _Jack grit his teeth, having managed to slip behind the couple. He had a fine view of him plunging forward inside Pecan's ass, though couldn't see too much being right behind the other male. Instead, he was given an admittedly alluring display of plump, pudgy ass and a heavy pair of balls certainly pent up for who knows how long. _Yeah, don't think I can blame this guy. Those balls are FAT; must not have blown some steam in at least a month._ Another idea came to Jack's mind and that smirk became sinister and greedy. _So bad boy needs to bust a nut, huh? Sorry, Pecan, I'm gonna need ya to hold out a bit longer, I've got a crook to catch~_ Licking his lips, the chu would approach Drowzee at a tiptoe pace, watching his hips drive forward to finish his initial thrust and hilt Pecan's ass. The psychic-type growled with pleasure, enjoying the warmth consuming his every inch, caressing and hugging down on his dick.

"Fffuuuck, you've no idea how long I've needed this, girly." He leaned over the Emolga, moaning into her ear while his hips gyrate and roll into hers, stirring his dick about her soft anal insides. "Yeeeah, been too long since I've popped a load… even longer since I've laid with another 'mon. Gets hard manipulating others to get a good fuck when word starts spreading about you in a bad light."

"Th-the hell are you tellin' me your life story for?" Pecan bit her lip, all the pain lost to the slowly intensifying pleasure of the Drowzee's rather thick cock spreading her tight ass and twitching angrily within her. She'd grip and milk the male, trying to tell herself that it was just to get him off faster so she can get away and not that it's her enjoying the sensation of being taken and fucked up the ass. She didn't get anal too often, but it was actually her favorite way to fuck. She loved having her ass worshiped, its plumpness fondled and groped, spread and tongue plunging through her depths, feasting on the musky-sweet essence of her lustful need, lathering her down then filling her with dick… "Mmhffuck..."

"Oh? Moaning, are we?" Drowzee chuckled and gave the female's ear a light nip. "Heh, knew I picked a winner the second I saw ya, slut~"

"W-Watch your tongue, jerk… I'm just—nnggh—trying to get this over with quicker, d-don't toot your own horn."

"No need, babe. You're tooting it fine yourself. Really squeezing at my instrument—fuck~" Drowzee growled and kept up his grinding, enjoying the slower pace and the constant stimulation around every bit of his sensitive rod. Jack was now directly behind the male, eyes fixated on that luscious ass. _He's about as plump as Pecan. Not quite as attractive, but I've got myself a soft spot for chubby boys. _The male's cock was at attention, mere inches from the psychic-type. He had to act fast about this, he only had one shot to make the Drowzee submit. If he failed this, chances were likely he'd hold them both down with his psychic hold and use both of them as long as he pleases. _Alright… I grab him, hotdog him, whisper persuasions in his ear, then we fuck. Win-win. He nuts, I nut, Pecan… she might nut? He gets weak, we take down a criminal. Let's do this._

"Y-You mind doing more than grinding in my ass or something? Ya got a big dick, there I said it! Now at least be a good rape or something, jeez!" Pecan groaned, impatience taking over as the criminal kept himself pressed balls deep against her plump ass and throbbing lively with occasional spills of precum.

"Patience, you brat! I'm going to enjoy every moment of this to the fullest and really ride out this pleasure~ And you will hush your muzzle unless you've got moans or pleads for more."

"Pleading for more? I always did find begging hot." Drowzee's eyes widened as a voice spoke up behind him. In his moment of weakness and excitement, he had forgotten that the Emolga did not come alone and now he not only heard the male behind him, he could feel him. Drowzee's cheeks flushed deep red, the Pikachu's intentions pressed between his own plush cheeks much like he had done the Emolga beneath him. "Let's get something clear here before ya start panicking, pig boy." Jack started, whispering rather sensually into the criminal's ears. His deep, soft whispering tone made the psychic-type tremble with a growing sense of excitement for what was about to happen. "I ain't here to fight you. I ain't here to hurt you. I ain't here to pull you out either. You're gonna fuck Pecan. I'm gonna fuck you. I'm gonna get you off good, y'hear? Now relax, calm yourself, and let me do aaaall the work for you~"

"Y-You..." Drowzee bit his lip, red crossing his face from cheek to cheek. Who was this Pikachu? Shouldn't he be pissed off at the Drowzee for not only attacking his partner, but raping her too? Wasn't he here to turn him in and arrest him? All the questions swimming in the tapir's mind meshed together into a pointless blur of words as the Pikachu began grinding at his soft ass, feeling just how aroused the chu was with the copious latherings of precum on his rump and pucker. It was deja vu except now he was the one on the receiving end rather than the giving end. But he had no complaints, he wasn't a picky male and had preferences for all types of Pokemon. If anything, he only became all the more excited. A good fuck and a good fuck? How could it get any better?

"J-Jack, what the hell!?" Pecan wasn't too fond of the Pikachu's idea of 'helping' her out, but she wasn't exactly using a complaining tone of voice either. "This is your idea of an assault?"

"Give your enemy what they want, Pecan." Jack retorted while he lined up, tip grazing the male's tight ring. He eased forward, carefully sinking the thick head of his humanoid cock in Drowzee's behind. The male tensed hard with a whimper, his ass not very accustomed to being claimed by others. "Ooo damn, that is **tight.** You don't get it from the back often, do ya big piggy?"

"D-Don't call me that, punk… That's embarrassing..." Drowzee's blush darkened from the nickname he'd been given by the chu. He hated to admit it, but he really liked it. It was cute and made him feel attractive and sexy.

"Heh, what's the matter? Just tellin' it how it is~" Jack chuckled, paws wrapping around the male's torso to brush and caress at the tapir's pudgy tummy. Drowzee moaned out from the soft belly rubbing and Pecan's submission to the situation, her heavy ass grinding back on the male pulsing inside her, a shuddering moan escaping her maw as she did as Jack instructed. _If we're doing this, I may as well drop the facade._ She sighed then moaned again, starting to bounce and shake her ass a bit, essentially grinding and stirring into the psychic's meat. Jack, meanwhile, resumed his push forward, another inch in then another, the tightness wrapped around his thickness not letting up at all, an intense fire of pleasure squeezing him, resisting his dick yet tugging at the same time, the other male's body conflicting itself in its feelings of pleasure and pain.

"E-Ease yourself up, dammit… your ass is gonna suck my dick right off at this rate..." Jack growled into the other male's ear and gave his tummy a gentle squeeze. Drowzee quivered and gulped, that growl making him feel so small, so… submissive. He let out another moan, this one more feminine than the previous as he started pushing his hips back to help the chu fill his ass. He'd never felt a male so big before; he'd had his personal run-in with some sizable toys but compared to the real deal, feeling each throb, the pulsing veins trailing the girth, the dollops and strings of warm precum, it was a no brainer that this was a much better experience to be had.

"Nnnggh h-hard to ease up… wh-when you're so big… oohh Arceus..." Drowzee whined, pressing his back against Jack's front and grinding his ass into that meat, helping the Pikachu bury down to the base inside his body. "F-Fuck! Yeesss…"

"G-Goddamn… you're so tight!" Jack grunted, squeezing the male against him, hips gyrating firmly into that plush ass. _This is heavenly… _He sighed and bit gently on the Drowzee's neck, being rewarded another girlish cry as he'd suckle at the sensitive flesh.

"A-Aah!" The tapir Pokemon whined, eyes shut in heaven being milked and milking another at the same time. Jack's hips would pull back once he was certain the crook was adjusted and he'd angle his hips to push upwards with his thrust back into those lovely, fleshy insides, ensuring his cock would jab into and drag across Drowzee's prostate. As expected, the male nearly howled and drove his hips backwards against the chu again, his cock giving a powerful throb as he'd then plunge forward and stuff Pecan with cock, his cry of ecstasy traveling into her in the form of her own loud moan. Such would begin their rhythm of sex, Jack fucking Drowzee's prostate, Drowzee's cries for more and his hips pushing to fill himself with dick only to lunge forth and slam Pecan's ass, sending his pleasure straight into her only for her ass to bounce back, slam with the male in her and send him right back into Jack to repeat the process.

The group of three feel into the rhythm of thrusting and fucking into one another, their moans sounding out in a lewd harmony of lust and ecstasy. The audible squelches of precum lubricated asses being pounded by frisky, horny males were masked by the cries of euphoria, the pleading for harder thrusts, the smack of hips into plump asses. Occasionally, Drowzee would turn his head back and lock lips with Jack, the two embracing happily in a deep, heated kiss, tongues rolling and dancing, a touch of passion brought to their rut for pleasure. Both of them had to admit it, Drowzee was an incredible fuck, he was a master of his talent, his anal muscles seeming to contract around Jack perfectly at all times to fit his cock like a glove as it pistoned in and out. His cock pulsing to hit all the sweet spots in Pecan's rump, her cunt spilling with honey, soaking itself with wetness. Their selfish desire conflicted with their moral code as an exploration team.

Would it be wrong to let a criminal go if they could repurpose his ways to do right with his desires if it meant having more run-ins between his legs? Do they really have to turn in and put away such a good fuck? Could they recruit him into their team? The last question was an obvious no. He was a wanted criminal, there was no way in hell they'd be allowed to bring an outlaw into their ranks, even if they promised to set him straight—well, more like set him bi in this situation. No, regardless of the incredible pleasure he brought, they still had a job as a team to perform. With orgasms fast approaching and thrusts becoming sloppy, they knew their job here would be finished soon.

"Fffuuuck… it's coming..." Jack growled, his hips smashing against that cushiony fat ass with all the force the male could muster. Drowzee's cries become loud groans and howls as he was railed by the wild Pikachu, the sheer force of slams upon his backside sending him spearing Pecan's plush behind with similar strength, rocking the female all the same as he was by the other electric-type.

"Shit..! I can't—h-here it goes!" Drowzee howled and he tugged Pecan back with him as he slammed his fat rump into Jack, burying himself in the female and the chu in him as an unspeakable orgasm crashed through his body. His mouth hung agape, his body numbing of all sensations but raw pleasure, mind shattering under the intense bursts of feeling and emotion, his cock pulsing heavily with every ribbon of white shot deep in the Emolga's fat, milking booty. All the while, he felt and heard the chu behind him, the male squeezing his pudgy belly while he felt that dick lodged so deep it was practically in his gut, shots of rich Pikachu nut painting his insides, his bubble butt clenched and muscles wrapped around every last tender nerve, tickling them with pleasure to milk out the biggest orgasm from the Pikachu he could. Eyes rolled back, mouths were agape, tongues hung and drooling from all three participants. Pecan's pussy quivered and splashed herself in juices while she was creamed up the ass, her big butt smothered against the psychic-type's crotch. All three were in silence as they shared an out of body experience together, the pleasure wiping away their minds temporarily as they seemed to watch themselves locked together in a small train of sexual relief and momentary passion. In that moment, the two males managed to share another kiss, hot and steamy, sloppy with lots of tongue, swapping saliva and sucking the fluid hungrily off of each other's tongues. It was like a pair of boyfriends having not seen each other in months being reunited and their first thoughts were 'You're mine and I need you now'.

As their climaxes calmed, their bodies would slowly come down from their states of nirvana, the afterglow kicking and all senses returning all in one moment. Lightheadedness took over the three and they all collapsed into a pile against each other, neither male disconnecting their shafts from the asses they'd claimed as they ended up passing out on the spot.

…

"Ugh… my ass..." Pecan groaned, her consciousness coming to as she rose from the ground to a sitting position. She wiped her eyes to try and clear her vision, a mesh of grays and yellows surrounding her. As she came to, the colors began to make shape as she would see a Magnezone and a pair of Magnemite floating before her with Drowzee, in not much of a better state—not to mention the trails of semen left behind and inside him—in the center of the three. "Huh..? What's going on?"

"ZZZT! Ah, you have awaken! ZZZT!" The metallic, robot voice of Magnezone began. "There is no need to worry, Miss Pecan. ZZZT! I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region! ZZZT!" Magnezone's speech seemed to come out as if they were speaking perpetually in a walkie talkie.

"Err… you know my name?"

"ZZZT! Indeed. Your partner informed me after he had risen from his similar predicament. ZZZT!" One of the large magnet Pokemon's magnets pointed toward said Pikachu who was awake and standing, though he had a faint blush across his cheeks as he was a mess of cum and matted fur between his legs. Managing to stand herself up, Pecan found herself in just as much a mess if not more. Between her legs were drenched in her own juices and on top of that, she could feel the spill of Drowzee's cum from her ass leaking down between her legs and dripping onto the ground.

"ZZZT! It appears you two have gotten yourselves into a bit of an intimate compromise capturing this outlaw. Peculiar methods have been used, but none illegal by you two! Drowzee has admitted to full consent of Jack's sexual advance. ZZZT! As for you, Miss Pecan, would you like to press charges for Drowzee's non-consensual intimacy upon you?"

"Huh? O-Oh… uhh..." She looked over at the male, seeing him in quite a saddened state that he was being put away. But he didn't resist in the slightest. He'd accepted his fate, knowing that this was a possibility the moment he began committing his wrongdoings. "N-No, he didn't cause me much pain. Plus, I think he may be going away for enough crimes. He was surprisingly nice to us..."

"ZZZT! Confirmed. Mister Drowzee, if you may, we will be taking you with us to our office for questioning and further action. ZZZT!" Magnezone concluded with a small rise of their magnets and a flash of red and blue lights as well as a short ring of beeps played from them.

"Yes, sirs. Aww jeez..." Drowzee sighed but turned toward the couple of electric-types and gave them a smile and nod of thanks to the two.

"Ah! Officer Magnezone, before you go!" Pecan interrupted as the group had began their leave. They stopped and the head magnet of the bunch turned back to face her. "How did you find us? I mean, all of us were passed out, we couldn't have informed you ourselves."

"ZZZT! That happened to be the handiwork of a very brave couple of young brothers. An Azurill and Marill had reported that you two came to confront a sinister Drowzee and we were quick to the scene! ZZZT! By the time we arrived, you lot were in a very exposed and indecent situation. It is a good thing those kids stayed out of this area. That was not a sight for them to see."

"R-Right… where are they now? Are they still here?" Pecan looked around the area, noticing the distinct lack of the two brothers.

"They were escorted home by a pair of our Magnemite. When we found you all, we deemed this area unsuitable for the young and had them taken home. They are safe and both were full of gratitude and thanks for your deeds and rescue. ZZZT! Ah, we have also left your reward at Wigglytuff's Guild where you are apprenticed. ZZZT!" With that, the group were off again back down the mountain, leaving Jack and Pecan alone. Jack walked over to his partner and helped her stabilize herself on her feet.

"You alright, Pecan? We really went at it back there." He held her gently in his arms, a paw stroking her back.

"Yeah, I think I'm balanced, thanks. But I..." She stopped, looking in the direction the officers had took Drowzee. "I know it probably sounds fucked up but… I feel kinda bad. I mean, I really shouldn't because he was a criminal after all and who knows what he'd done before we met up with him. But… despite that all, even if it was a ruse, he had such a generous aura to him at first. And even confronting him on bad terms, he acted so… gentle about his actions. Like he seemed to have no intentions of actually harming me. He just wanted to fuck. Pent up and stressed out, probably because nobody would give him a chance or just give him a lay. He must have turned to forcing himself upon others for pleasure."

"I kinda feel the same too." Jack pat her back in agreement. "I mean, I even had those weird dreams about him and I was ready to rip that guy a new one when he got up on you like that. I dunno why I felt so… so furious seeing you pinned under another male against your will when I sorta ended up doing the same to him in a sense. I'm really no better than he is. I guess we just sympathize with his strife for sex. Your curse of insatiable desire. My pokephiliac cravings. He just needed someone who would say yes."

"I'm sure he's done more crime than forced sex and rapes, though. I mean, he essentially kidnapped Azurill. For what is beyond me, but… you don't think he'd get _that_ desperate, do you?"

"With a child!? No no, no way, there was definitely something we didn't see here. But, I guess that doesn't matter and we shouldn't make assumptions and judge him for it. What's done is done and maybe he'll change his ways in the future and we can meet him again on much better terms. We can be the ones that'll accept his offers." Jack smiled reassuringly at his partner. "C'mon, we oughta head home and get cleaned up and such. It's been a very long day."

…

"You two are truly something to behold~!" Chatot praised the couple of electric-types as they stood front and center before the song bird in front of the outlaws bulletin board. "I received word from Officer Magnezone that you two successfully captured an outlaw~ Not only that, you rescued a young child from a certain danger! Strangely enough, he left your methods of capture out of his report, but I suppose they have their reasons. Regardless, I am truly impressed with you two to have performed such a feat so early in your career~!"

"Aww shucks, we're just trying our best, Chatot." Pecan scratched the back of her head with a flustered smile. "Though… I suppose the usual rule still applies, right? The guild fee from our work?"

"Ahh yes, unfortunately. I must apologize, I know this isn't the most fun part of the job. Especially taking out an outlaw, a much more dangerous job than rescues and the like. But a hefty sum was sent our way so I do hope this makes good coverage of your efforts~" The bird hopped forward and placed the couple's 10% share in Pecan's paw.

"Huh, 500 for us? That's not bad. Not too shabby at all, actually." She smiled and pocketed the money into their Treasure Bag's coin pocket.

"Ah, but that's not all~ If you would hold out your paws for me, Jack." The chu did as instructed and Chatot placed a vitamin bottle and a strange belt in his paws. "These are a Ginseng and a Munch Belt. Both are very rare items gifted to you from Azurill and Marill. Their note stated the belt belonged to their mother but she figured you could do better with it."

"Wow… we really got our effort's worth out of this, Pecan." Jack looked over the belt. It had a peculiar design, the upper half of the belt length a dull teal-green while the bottom half was a creamy-yellow hue. Along the belt were two white triangles that appeared to resemble fangs. Without saying a word, Jack removed the Ribbon from his chest and placed it in the Treasure Bag, replacing the equipment with the belt strapped over his left shoulder and down over his right hip. Immediately, he felt a sudden burst of power enter his body, as if his strength had increased out of nowhere. However, just as power filled him, an intense hunger left his tummy grumbling rather loudly. "Say, we aren't too late for dinner, are we? We were out for quite a while."

"Ah, you two are just in time, actually. Dinner will be starting very soon, go unwind a moment, get yourselves comfy~" Chatot smiled and waved the pair off as he made his way down to the guild's lower levels.

"I'd say a job very well done despite some minor setbacks and uhh… the entire job." Jack inquired with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah. **Minor** setbacks." Pecan placed her paws on her hips, looking at the chu a bit annoyed. "But, we rescued Azurill all the same, got a good couple lays out of it, definitely a successful day. I'm absolutely beat. Ah! By the way, how does your crotch feel? Y'know, we kinda dropped all concern of what happened back at Drenched Bluff."

"Oh, it's actually not bad even after all the sex we've had. Though, I suppose to be safe, I should try not to get myself caught up tomorrow. Give myself a short break from the wild life and try to focus more on our missions. I'm gonna enjoy getting a good night's sleep tonight."

"Hey, don't forget you also wanted a rundown of some rules and laws in this world. I still got a lot to tell you after dinner." Pecan nudged the male while the two made their way towards their room at the end of the dorm halls. She placed their Treasure Bag down in the corner of the room before the couple returned to the main hall where they met up with Bidoof who joined up with the pair for dinner, sharing seats next to each other and giving the beaver a rather detailed rundown of what happened after they went sprinting out the guild. Suffice to say, there was a lot of blushing and not a lot of eating for the poor lad.

The electric pair lay together in their respective beds with full bellies and tense bodies happy to get some much needed rest. Neither were quite asleep yet, Pecan's eyes closed while Jack stared blankly at the dark ceiling. "So Pecan… those laws and such. How does this world work? The mystery dungeons, the towns and civilization. It seems when we go to dungeons, there's a lot of Pokemon that are a lot more feral going about. What's up with that?"

"Well, it's a lot to talk about so buckle down, buddy. I'll go through them in parts for you, starting with Dungeons and Pokemon." Pecan began and took a deep breath.

"Mystery Dungeons are just that. They're dungeons full of mystery. I believe we've went through this part before so I won't linger but just as a recap, every time you enter the dungeon, its layout will change. Nothing drastic but the differences are enough to always keep you on your feet. Wild Pokemon will usually inhabit these dungeons, not necessarily living in them, but roaming them as a sort of set of guardians that protect the dungeons and their territory alike. Anyone they see as unwelcome will be attacked with or without reason. Not all wild Pokemon are necessarily feral, however. There are Pokemon of civil nature that have simply chosen to continue living the uncivilized lifestyle. They are usually distinguishable, feral Pokemon act solely on instinct and survival. They are incapable of proper speech that we civilized Pokemon have developed from historic studies of the days when our planet was once inhabited by both Pokemon and humans alike. Unlike wild Pokemon, uncivilized ones are capable of speech, though may not be as developed as ours nor as formal after extended periods of living in the wilds. Pokemon that are defeated in dungeons, inhabitants or explorers, are not killed. They are instead removed from the dungeon and wrapped to its entrance where they will regain health and consciousness. Keep this knowledge in mind and do not be afraid to go all out on anyone when insides dungeons.

"Next are the laws and rules of civilized Pokemon. We try to follow most of the 'basic rules of common sense and courtesy' that the humans made for themselves. However, we have adjusted accordingly to better for the differences in Pokemon life to that of human life. Such as adjusting the laws of nudity to be more lenient since Pokemon don't usually wear clothing as humans do. However, we have still chosen to abide by the humans' laws that sexual interactions with those under a set 'age of consent' is illegal. Since we Pokemon age similarly to that of humans, we have maintained the general consensus of most past human establishments around our world that the age of 18 is an acceptable age of consent. It can get rather awkward with how lenient our nudity rules are with kids around. But, I suppose exposed genitals around children is okay, just don't get any ideas with them. I mean… kids take baths with their parents a lot and all from what I've read in human history."

"So it's okay for kids to be around any exposed genitals so long as there is no sexual intentions? And I guess it's safe to assume that aroused genitals around children aren't OK either?" Jack intervened with curiosity.

"Yep! If you've got a raging boner or a dripping wet pussy, keep it out of view. For the most part, a lot of Pokemon have various ways of hiding their genitals such as sheaths and slits for males or fur covering the vaginas of females or scalie females only exposing their genitals when becoming aroused. This is why our laws on nudity and genital exposure are much more loose than the humans. They didn't have sheaths and such so their cocks and pussies were always external."

"I see… This is kind of a lot to grasp but I think I got it so far." Jack scratched an ear, listening carefully to his partner.

"Good! The last part I'll cover for now, the rules, they're… well essentially not too different from that of human laws. Don't do bad stuff, don't steal, don't break into homes, don't cause harm. Use a good moral compass to make your decisions. And I thiiiink that's about it for the now? I think I covered everything important; mystery dungeons, nudity laws, civilization laws… yeah. Is that satisfying for you, Jacky?"

"Yeah, that oughta be enough info for me. Ah! Actually, one more thing. What about outlaws?" Jack's ear twitched lightly as he fiddled with it. "Drowzee technically raped you and I technically planned to rape him but make him consent to it. I'm certain we'll find ourselves between the legs of many more outlaws so how does the law work around that?"

"Now with that, because we Pokemon are a lot more one with nature and survival than that of humans, there are some peculiar leeways to confronting outlaws. The rules may vary depending on your district and continent but here under Officer Mangezone's order, outlaws are to be taken in by many means necessary. He even states that some more unethical methods may be accepted to apprehend a criminal, including forced sexual exhaustion. By that, Magnezone condones forcing yourself upon an outlaw sexually for a means of exhausting and breaking their will. Personally, I would put that one on a matter of morals over law. Do you really want to go that far just to turn someone in? Officer Magnezone says yes, but do we?"

"We do not." Jack responded immediately. "Our goal as an exploration team does not and will not involve performing immoral actions to reach an end. Only at the absolute last resort will we take such cruel measures against anyone, deserving or undeserving. Sex is an activity to be enjoyed by everyone, a pleasure that should be shared, not taken. I act for myself and my benefit, but I still have standards of what is and isn't right to me."

"Look at you being all high and mighty and justice~" Pecan teased, giggling at the chu. "But I get ya there. If they won't submit and consent, then that's not a session you're meant to have. Anyway, if there's nothing else you need to know, we oughta get some rest. Another early morning and long day of work awaits us." The Emolga yawned and her tail wagged a bit, thumping against the floor. "Mmmhh… goodnight, Jack. See you in the morning."

"Night, Pecan. Sweet dreams." Jack sprawled himself out on his hay bed and closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion wash over him and sleep take him away.


	6. The Gatekeepers

**Hey. Guess who forgot when the Time Gears cutscene happens in the game? I DID! Since I forgot that scene occurs after the Mt. Bristle mission, I threw it in at the end of this chapter because it's very important to building up the game's main plot basis and better late than never.**

**Also I want to ask for some opinions. I don't like doing this since it feels like milking for free FanFiction reviews or FA comments but what would you all think about me bending a small bit of game story and having Drowzee return muuuuch earlier? On top of that, have him join the team? I really wanna add him to the team and get his chubby bum caught up in some more sexings and while I did mention this is a very loose retelling, I don't want to go bending too many of the game's story just to fit personal agendas. Would you guys like more Drowzee action? Or should I keep him out of the rest of the story? Of course, if he general consensus is yes, I already have plans on when and how I'll have him return.**

**As a bit of a spoiler, I have intentions of adding more original content to this story than just an Emolga in a game made during Gen 4 time. Original content will stay mostly to the in-game filler days and will not be too disruptive of the game's original story and plot. Just wanted to give a heads up a bit in advance so if, say... another Gen 5 Pokemon or even a Gen 6 Pokemon were to show up for short periods of time, it wouldn't just come out of left field.**

**But that all aside, back on point, what is your opinion on having them be chubby chasers and recruit Drowzee after he's been released and reformed into a better Pokemon?**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Gatekeepers**

Morning came sooner than either of the pair of electric-types could hope for, the loud ringing of Loudred's voice disrupting their peaceful rest. Fortunately, the couple had slept well and were revitalized and ready for the day. "Rrmmh… morning, Jack..." Pecan yawned, doing her morning stretch to keep her body flexible and in tip top shape.

"Morning stretches? That's a first; new routine?" Jack asked, his yawn following the Emolga's as he eyed the female, enjoying the eye candy before him. Her smooth, flat chest poked outward as she arched her back far, wide hips swaying back and forth in a circular motion, even putting her enticing pussy on full display of the male as she raised and held a leg high in the air at a perfect 180 degree angle. _I'm gonna have to see into fucking her like that._ Jack licked his lips at the thought, but now was certainly not the time. And if he were honest with himself, after yesterday's wild ride with Drowzee, he was definitely ready for a 24-hour break from burying his meat in various holes.

"Ah, that's refreshing on the body~" Pecan sighed happily, popping bones and stretching muscles, all of the morning tension in her body gone like that. "I'm ready to start the day, let's get going!"

…

"Let's make today a great day, everyone!" Chatot finished up the morning song and dance, everyone cheering their hoorays before they were off to do their daily work. As the couple were about to make their way to check the job bulletins, they were stopped by an all too familiar voice.

"HEY, YOU TWO!" The voice boomed from across the room, easily catching their attention. "Come here, PLEASE!"

"Loudred?" The couple walked over toward the other room exit, seeing Diglett next to the Big Voice Pokemon. "Oh, good morning, Diglett."

"Morning, you two!" He greeted with a smile. Or… at least as much of a 'smile' as a Pokemon with no visible mouth could produce. "I'm sorry for this, but I have a favor to ask of you two."

"What's up, Diglett?" Jack responded with curiosity in his tone.

"You see, my dad isn't able to do his usual task of updating the Job and Outlaw Bulletin Boards so today I've been tasked with doing such." Diglett began and Loudred picked up after.

"UNFORTUNATELY, that means there's NOBODY to do Sentry Duty. And that's where YOU TWO come in. Today, you'll be doing SENTRY DUTY."

"Sentry Duty?" Pecan started, tilting her head. "...Oh! Sentry Duty! That's right, Jack you remember when I first brought you here? Remember the rope grate on the ground in front of the entrance?"

"Oooh yeeeaah, that's right. When we came here, we had to stand over that grate and our footprints were identified before we were allowed in. In fact, if I recall correctly, Diglett had a little trouble identifying my footprint back then." Jack smirked toward the other pair.

"Y-Yeah, I did. But your species is quite uncommon around here so it caught me off guard." Diglett blushed with embarrassment. "I'm still learning footprints but I'd say I'm good at what I do!"

"Oh for sure! I just hope we can match up to your talent. So by the sound of it, we're just checking footprints, identifying, and the rest is left up to you guys on whether or not they're allowed?" Pecan questioned, awaiting confirmation.

"That's about RIGHT!" Loudred confirmed with a big smile. "You'll IDENTIFY the footprint, and I'll relay that information to BIDOOF, who will then let them in. Now, GET IN THERE, and watch your step. It's DARK in there!"

"Yes sir!" The couple saluted and they were quick into the cave. Not far in, they realized Loudred wasn't kidding about it being dark, it was pitch black inside!

"Good grief, I can't see an inch in front of my face! Jack, how are you doing?"

"No better than you are, is this what it's like to be a Zubat?"

"Wait… up ahead, I see light! We must be close now, let's get a move on, Loudred's waiting for us." The two trudged onward through the dark, using the light ahead as their guide. Soon enough, they arrived at the point, light beaming down from above them, the grate leaving behind a crosshatch of shade.

"Have you two MADE it YET?" Loudred called out to the pair from the cave's entrance.

"Yeah, we're ready! What do we do now?" Pecan called back to the male.

"PERFECT! All you do now is WAIT for anyone to step on the GRATE! From there, you'll identify the Pokemon by FOOTPRINT, so I hope you're STUDIED UP on feet!"

"Wh… their feet?" Jack repeated with a gulp. "I don't even know what my own damn footprint looks like..."

"Don't worry, Jack. I'll handle the identifications. You just relay the info to Loudred for me." Pecan pat the chu's back with a reassuring smile. "Though, I can't imagine this job being anything fun. We just sit in this little pit and wait until we see feet shadows."

"Holy shit that's boring. And how long are we doing this?"

"Huh..." Pecan shrugged. "Hey Loudred!"

"WHAT?!"

"How long we gotta do this job?"

"ALL DAY!"

"Okay!" Pecan looked over to her partner. "..."

"..."

"...He said all day-"

"YES. I heard him." Jack groaned and slumped against a wall. "We haven't even started and I'm bored."

"We can do this, Jack. It's just today. It's just today… Jack, are we dying?"

"Is this what it feels like when you die? Is this purgatory?"

"Jack, we're dying."

"Pecan, oh my god."

"Jack please."

"This is it. Pecan, we're dying."

"LOUDRED!" Pecan suddenly outburst in the darkness.

"WHAT!?"

"I'm bored!"

"SORRY, I can't HELP you there! Make SMALL talk or something!" Loudred shouted back at the pair.

"...Pecan."

"Jack." The Emolga looked over at her partner halfway sprawled out on the smooth earthen floor.

"I have an idea, Pecan."

"Jack, no."

"Pecan."

"Jack, I swear."

"Let's fuck Loudred."

"JACK."

"Fine, fine. Just a suggestion."

"We have a job to do, Jack." Pecan looked up at he grating. Nothing. "...We'll have a job to do, Jack. There!" She pointed up as a pair of feet stepped upon the grate. "Finally, some work. Ahem… Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!"

"Shit! That's my queue, uhh… fuck, I didn't get a script, uhh!… F-Footprint? Whose footprint?" Jack stumbled over his words, trying to recall what he had heard before when he was the one being identified. Pecan took a gander at the tiny, almost diamond-esque shaped feet. She also happened to notice a lot of tummy poked out in the front of the Pokemon and what looked to be a bone shaped shadow above as well.

"The footprint is Cubone! The footprint is Cubone!" Pecan announced to her partner who then relayed the information to Loudred who'd effectively finish the job, allowing the Cubone inside. "Heck yeah, we did it, Jack. We got one!"

"Yep. And now we wait again."

"...Shit." Pecan groaned and fell over with a sigh. "Holy hell, we're really stuck doing this **all day**."

"Yeah. I can't begin to imagine how Diglett manages. He does this all the time." Jack let his body slide along the smooth rock wall until he was laid out entirely on the ground. "...Hey Pecan."

"Yah?"

"This is gonna sound like some cheesy comic book plot but-"

"Jack. Don't you dare-"

"There is one way we can pass the time."

"And THERE it is!" Without so much as a second though, the Emolga hopped up and jumped at the male, straddling the Pikachu's hips and settling her heavy bottom upon his lap. "I'm actually pissed that you played **that** card, dude. But you're fucking right and I hate it."

"I'm not fucking right." Jack began, a goofy smirk on his face. His sheath was quick to respond to the female's plump ass pressed upon him, his length stiffening right between those soft cheeks.

"Don't you say it. Don't you fucking say it, Jack-"

"_I'm fucking you~_" Jack snorted and broke out in a small laughing fit at the female's expense. She huffed, appalled at the chu's absolutely dorky sense of humor and couldn't help but giggle a bit with him.

"You're a complete dork, you know that?" She chuckled and rubbed at his chest, idly grinding her plump ass into his erection, feeling its twitches and excited throbs. "Only you could make a game out of the most boring situations. I hope you're proud~"

"Hell yeah I'm proud. Cuz at least I ain't bored anymore!" Jack gave the heavy bottomed Emolga a firm smack upon her left cheek and kneaded his paws into her plump ass cheeks, caressing and digging his digits gently into the soft fur and flesh, spreading those mounds and grazing his erection against her pucker, lathering precum across her tailhole. Pecan meeped, her cheeks flushing red as the Pikachu poked around her backdoor.

"Oh my! Gettin' frisky are we~?" She licked her lips, a lustful purr rumbling in her throat as her own excitement picked up. It wasn't often she got to do anal, but she most certainly enjoyed some spice in the sex life, branching off the usual vaginal fuck and creampie.

"Twas only a matter of time, babe. You thought I wouldn't indulge in all that ass of yours eventually?" He growled hungrily for her, his hips bucking up against her backside, grinding at that lovely ass, constantly smearing her entrance with pre as he'd push up against her resisting ring. Pecan would groan lowly, pushing back on the male to help him slip the tip through her tight star, his thick cock head managing to pop inside her as he would gasp and she'd grunt from the initial bit of penetration. She would rest there, allowing the male's throbs to feed preseed into her depths to now lubricate her insides before they would resume, ensuring the horny chu fed a healthy amount of his excitement into her body before she'd start to lower herself further.

"Ooohh yeah...f-fuck, I can't ever get over how **big** you are..." Pecan bit her lip, back arching while she sank him into her ass, feeling each new thick inch fill and spread her canal. Jack would grit his teeth, the incredible heat that was her anal cave wrapping around each and every bit of dick that made its way inside her. Her pussy was hot, but this was a whole new level of heat. On top of that, she was noticeably tighter in the ass as well, as to be expected when considering the Emolga's ratio of vaginal to anal encounters. The compensation for the lack of wetness and natural lubricant was certainly worth the extra prep to get going, her ass felt **incredible.**

"H-holy shit, Pecan… your ass is somethin' else..." Jack groaned, his eyes closing and letting her do all the work on him.

"E-Eyes open, chuboy..." Pecan gasped, half the male's meat buried into her bubble butt. She'd start a light stir of her ass, swaying back and forth to stir him about and help coax out more precum and further lube her deeper as more of him filled her backside. "W-We still got a job to do."

"Nnhffuck… o-only job I got right now is making your insides as white as your body.. hooohh goddamn, girl..." Jack's paws squeezed at the Emolga's ass, making sure not to push or pull on her to let her maintain the pace of their sex. Pecan kept her glance somewhat upward to make sure she wouldn't miss any Pokemon stepping over grate. Hopefully she wouldn't find it a chore to manage her responsibilities with a big dick repurposing her asshole.

"Aah.. h-here comes another one, Jack." Pecan bit her lip and gasped sharply, her big bum settling upon his lap once more. She'd managed to get him all in, feeling so very full of dick and groaning a bit louder than she'd liked. Hopefully neither the 'mon above nor Loudred heard. "P-Pokemon detected!… Pokemon detected!"

"Shiiit...wh-whose footprint? Whose fffuuuckprint…" Jack arched his back, a rather hearty throb inside the female's ass pressing his length against her walls and causing them to clench in response and momentarily milk the chu. The Pokemon above was tilted forward, seeming to be bent over a bit as if gazing down at them, though they couldn't see much in the dark cave with their body covering the only light source they would otherwise receive. From Pecan's point of view, she could see that the Pokemon was very round in shape with short, thin legs going into what seemed like slightly humanoid-ish feet. The body was also a bit larger than what she initially thought it may have been.

"Poliwrath..! The footprint is P-Poliwrath!" She shuddered while she ground her hips down into the male throbbing inside her, feeling his precum spurt deep in her body. She'd begin lifting off of him, groaning as his dick left her insides, most of the chu's 8 inch girth leaving the comfy confines of her hot booty before she'd let gravity drop her with an audible "**PAP!**" of her ass smacking on his crotch and thighs echoing slightly along with a bit of a sharp moan from the horny electric-type female. Jack sloppily relayed the information to Loudred, barely caring if anyone found them out at this point. They'd only just started and he was already on cloud nine having his dick smothered with fat, tight ass.

"C-Compose yourself, Jack… nnhhffuuucking hell, you're so good..."

"Says the one a moaning, cursing wreck..." Jack grunted and couldn't help but buck up against the female while she rested upon his lap again, the constant clenches stimulating a convulsing grip around his meat sending ripples of pleasure racing up his spine. "Goddammit, your ass is gonna milk me dry…"

"So much for that break from sex, huh?" Pecan smirked at the male underneath her and raised her hips again to drop her heavy booty onto the chu, that smack of flesh to flesh sounding with their moans again.

"Gah!… L-Like I care when a hottie's got her ass bouncing on my dick~" Jack groaned, his cock twitching happily, each throb feeding a healthy string of precum into the just as needy Emolga. A paw reached down between the female's legs to rub at her moist folds, toying with herself and groaning in bliss as two digits buried in her cunt while another pushed upon her engorged clit, circling the swollen, sensitive nub. Her entire form began to violently tremble atop the chu as she'd put herself into an orgasmic state, her hips going into a sudden rut as she'd lift and slam on the Pikachu's crotch. Jack moaned out from the up in pace, enduring the repeated, powerful slams of fat Emolga ass assaulting his crotch and cock. His eyes rolled back, mouth agape in bliss letting the female have at him as she pleased.

"Yeeeah, a-atta girl… ride that dick, take it aaaall~" He groaned, paws still holding her by her luscious bottom, fondling those wobbly, jiggling mounds of fuckable flesh while the female lifted and dropped over and over, smack after smack, sloppy squelches of her fingers plunging through her dripping vaginal canal adding to the sounds of sex.

"Jack! S-Someone's coming..!" Pecan gasped, glancing upward to the skylight again. Her entire body shook violently as she dropped and hilted him inside her ass, a thick spill of juices making a mess of her paws and the Pikachu's belly, her attention heavily cut as she struggled to focus on the tiny pair of two-prong talons and the big cloud-like shadow above her.

"Fffuuuuck, n-no kidding somebody's cumming alright!" Jack grit his teeth, feeling each muscle in her ass clench and grip on him, the female constricting on his girth while she gushed his tummy with her squirting and drooling honey.

"P-Pokemon.. detected! Pokemonnnhffuuck… detected!..."

"Whose f-footprint?" Jack grunted, beginning to throb more frequently within Pecan's ass. He was close, the constant milking and seeing her writhe in ecstasy and cum on his stomach wasn't helping in trying to hold back the inevitable.

"The footprint is… th-the footprint.. aah!" Pecan moaned out, back arched struggling to make words in her state of ecstasy. She could feel his throbs, the constant squirt of precum. He was about to cum! "The footprint i-is Swablu! The footprint...is Swablu..!" Both electric-types groaned out as Jack struggled to relay the information to Loudred who must have certainly been more than aware of what the two were up to by now.

"Aah… c-come on in, Swablu! C-Come right inside~!"

"Aggh! **FUCK!**" Jack howled, his hold on the Emolga's ass tightening as he began roughly grinding up against the female, an eruption of rich chu milk spilling deep in the milking confines of the horny female's fat ass. Her body shook as electricity surged in her cheek pouches and into her paw, stimulating her clit and cunt with shocks while feeling the chu spark up inside of her ass, the gal letting off a near-scream as a second orgasm exploded out of her and matted down the chu's already soaked belly with an even stronger wave of fresh fem cum. Both electric-types shook violently as they rode out their mutual climaxes, Jack bucking and Pecan grinding, both trying to milk out as much pleasure from the other as possible.

What felt like forever only to be about a minute's passing, the two finally came down from their orgasmic highs, the burst of seed and splashing honey calming to drools as the female collapsed atop her partner, the chu draping his arms over the female and planting a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Fucking hell… Pecan..." Jack spoke between gasps and pants, gazing into her eyes. Both 'mon were a bit matted with sweat from the heat of their sex within the enclosed space raising the temperature around them.

"That… hopefully passed… haah… a good chunk of time..." Pecan nuzzled up against the male, a faint blush across her cheeks while the chu brushed his paws along her back, combing his fingers through her soft, damp fur.

"Yeah… don't pass out on me, w-we definitely ain't fuck the whole day away. We got work to do still."

"I know… just gimme a moment… I fucked myself silly on your dick… mmnhh I can still feel it twitching a little~" She purred, tail wagging while she planted a soft kiss on Jack's nose. The two rested cuddled up against each other for awhile before Pecan felt the energy returning to her body. Reluctantly, she'd lift off the chu, feeling that fat pole pop out of her ass, leaving the well fucked female gaped and spilling his excessive load out of her flooded behind, leaving trails of chu nut racing down her inner thighs and legs and making considerably sized puddles on the ground.

"Heh, hope Diglett doesn't get pissed at us. Feels like we're leaving quite a mess in here." Pecan giggled, feeling just how much seed was leaking out of her backside as she sat back on the other side of the small, circular chamber. "It's kinda hard to tell just what time it is and how much time passed. The sunlight coming in looks the same no matter what."

"Guess we won't know 'til sunset when it becomes obvious, huh?" Jack suggested, sitting back against the wall with a sigh.

"Guess so. Well… worst case scenario, we fuck again or something."

…

It felt like life itself was moving on when the couple was finally dismissed from the cave and their gatekeeper duty. Both were on the brink of insanity, having fucked a second time over the course of their long boredom and the occasional actually doing a job. They had ended up identifying a total 32 footprints over the course of the entire day and somehow they were more tuckered out from waiting for work than they were from fucking each other senseless to hopefully make time a pointless concept to them until they could be freed from what they would only equate to as some cruel form of solitary confinement with a responsibility.

The couple stood before Loudred and Chatot, the electric-types less than presentable as their fur was thoroughly matted with sweat and their crotches especially, plus Pecan's ass, was matted down with more than just sweat. Surprisingly, Chatot appeared unfazed by their not-so-professional demeanor. "Great work, you two~ Now let's review your score."

"Score?"

"Indeed! Your efforts were recorded by Loudred over the course of your work day. And you two did an exceptionally fantastic job for your first time on Sentry Duty~!" Chatot congratulated the pair with a smile and a wave of his wing. "Of the 32 Pokemon you identified, you stumbled over only 2 of them but still managed to correctly identify their prints, I am truly impressed! You two are deserving of a very fine reward~" Hopping forward, Chatot would place a small collection of items in Pecan's paws.

"WHOA!" Pecan was astonished at what had been placed in her paws. "500 Poke, A Ginseng, a Life Seed, and a Joy Seed!? Is it really okay for us to have these many rewards?"

"Why of course! While your work ethic may be… interesting, despite all distractions among each other, you have displayed admirable skill in footprint identification. Good work deserves good praise~!" Chatot smiled at the newest recruits.

"Gosh, thanks Chatot!" Pecan placed the items and money in the Treasure Bag for later. "We'll be needing to stop by Kangaskhan's to store these away for safe keeping, Jack."

"Ah, I hope you don't mind putting that off for tomorrow. Dinner will be ready shortly so please come and join us~" Chatot turned and hopped toward the Mess Hall with Loudred going the other way towards the dorm rooms.

"Man, we got some really good stuff for just lazing around looking at feet."

"Speaking of, I don't think I asked before but I think we received a Ginseng when we rescued Azurill, right? What does it do? And for that matter, what's the Life Seed and Joy Seed?"

"Right! Like it was mentioned before, Ginseng are very rare vitamins that will permanently enhance the power of one of your moves when you consume it. Life Seed is an extremely cool item that will permanently raise your vitality, giving you more health. And the Joy Seed is just as mysterious and cool as the others, eating a Joy Seed will give you an incredible boost that will enhance all of your power a little. Like the Ginseng and Life Seed, this boost is also permanent. We definitely don't wanna lose these items or squander their potential by using them prematurely so we'll be stopping at Kangaskhan's first tomorrow morning to put them all away until we want to use them."

"Wow, this world is far different from the world of Pokemon in the video games I remember when I was human." Jack found himself in amazement that so much mystery actually existed. It was almost like magic!

"Oh trust me, there's a ton of things different from what I've read up about the games. Doesn't it weird you out, though? The humans have actually made video games based on us and our history in the days of humans and Pokemon living together. Now here you are! A Pokemon! On that very planet!"

"Frankly, I was already weirded out that they made video games based on the ways of life on another planet that I can only guess is a nearby or neighboring planet if humans did once live here. But hey, what do I know." Jack shrugged and chuckled a bit.

"A fine bit, it seems! Your living as a Pokemon and experiences in our world must be bringing back some of your memories, you seem to be getting more knowledgeable about the differences in relations between humans and Pokemon on the human planet and the Pokemon planet. Maybe you used to play Pokemon games a lot when you were a human?" Pecan tilted her head, becoming more and more intrigued with the clogged drain that is Jack's memory.

"That would explain why I seem to know so much. At this rate, maybe I won't even need to study on humans and I'll end up remembering more and more or even get my entire memory back and remember who I was."

"Possibly! Until then, we'll just keep at our work, we're doing great so far and really opening the citizens around here to a more free sex life~ Now let's go get dinner, I'm hungry."

…

Rain poured heavily from the sky, lightning striking and thunder booming over Treasure Town. Pecan stood at the window, looking out at the roaring sea and the downpour pelting the earth. "It's a mess out there tonight. Too bad we're stuck in here, thunderstorms are great for electric-types."

"That makes sense. I wonder what it would feel like to be struck by lightning in this body?" Jack pondered, laying in his hay bed idly, eyes closed.

"Maybe someday. But we've got another early morning so we'd best get some sleep." Pecan suggested, moving from the window to her bed and laying down. The two stayed there, waiting for sleep to overtake them, yet it didn't seem to come.

"...Hey Jack, are you still up?" Pecan started. "Remember when we first started here? Chatot mentioned something. He mentioned time getting out of whack."

_Time out of whack?_

"I've noticed it too. Before we met on the beach, I'd noticed that some places on this continent seem to flow at different paces of time than others. Maybe it's currently only affecting this continent but..." She went silent for a moment, only the sound of rain hitting the window and the occasional distant roar of thunder could be heard.

"I think this problem could possibly spread worldwide. I've heard some speak that the Time Gears might be involved in this conundrum."

"Time Gears..?" Jack spoke up softly.

"Yeah, they say Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world. Like a forest… or at a lake in an underground cavern… Some rumors say there's even a Time Gear hidden deep inside a volcano. At the center of these places, that's where the Time Gears can be found. They are very important items that even the most hardened of criminals dare not bother. Each Time Gear protects the flow of time in its region."

Thunder roared and lightning illuminated the skies in short bursts above a lush forest full of green and plant life. In the darkness of the pouring storm, a silhouette rushed at breakneck speeds through the woods.

"But… what would happen if a Time Gear were removed from its region? I wish I knew… but if I had to guess, the flow of time would be disrupted in that area. Or even worse, time may stop entirely. This is why everyone abides by an unwritten rule to never disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some disaster would surely follow, so no one dares to tamper with them."

The silhouette figure approached a gear shaped item that let off a brilliant glow and seemed to radiate with a temporal essence. It stood before the item, gazing at it with wonder. "Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be..? Yes… this is it! A Time Gear, I've finally found one! The first of many, my work has only just begun..."


	7. The First Official Exploration Part 1

**Chapter 5: The First Official Exploration  
****Part 1: Five Star Customer Service**

"UP and at 'em! It's MORNING!" Loudred's voice boomed into the poor ears of the sleeping electric-types. Another day, another rude awakening. Seems like no matter how much sleep they get, an alarm deprives all the morning energy from them.

"Ahh… morning, Jack. Another day of work awaits us." Pecan yawned, beginning her morning stretch routine before the pair was out their dorm and in line to the main room with the rest of the guild.

"Good morning, everyone. Before we begin the day, I have some unfortunate news that I must share with you all." Chatot began, causing a small stir among the recruits. "You see, deep inside Treeshroud Forest is said to be where a Time Gear rests. And… well… the Time Gear has been reported stolen!"

"WHAT!?"

"Stolen?"

"How? Who would do such a thing!?" Panicking chatter spread about the recruits again before Chatot flapped his wings to catch their attention.

"Now now, settle down everyone! Yes, it is true, a Time Gear has been stolen. Time in Treeshroud Forest has come to a complete halt. Winds don't blow, droplets stay suspended in thin air, time truly has stopped in the area. Officer Magnezone has initiated a full investigation into the issue so for now it is best to resume your daily routine and stay away from Treeshroud Forest." The musical bird instructed to the group and gave them a nod.

"Yes sir!" Everyone cheered and were off to begin their days. Before Pecan and Jack could follow behind the others, they were stopped by Chatot.

"Ah, you two! I would like to speak to you two."

"Oh, what's up, Chatot?" Pecan asked, head tilted lightly.

"You two have been performing considerably well, especially with your capture of Drowzee, I am truly impressed! I have a special request I would like to task you two with today. May I see your Wonder Map for a moment?" Pecan reached into the Treasure Bag to pull out the map, unraveling it for Chatot to see. "Right here is Treasure Town." He pointed to the yellow pin placed in the map near the shoreline before trailing his wing tip along the map to a rocky waterfall landmark northeast of the pin. "And right here, there is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it seems to be but an ordinary waterfall. However, our intelligence states that it may be concealing a secret. This is where you two come in; I would like you two to investigate the waterfall and determine what is there. Do you understand your mission?"

"Yes, sir!" Pecan saluted, excitement clear in her tone and stature. "Jack, this is exciting! We're receiving our first direct exploration mission!"

"Our hard work is starting to pay off, huh?" Jack smiled, rolling up the map and placing it back in their bag. "Let's do our best to make Chatot proud~" The two cheered and were hastily up the ladder.

"Jack! Pecan!" Chimecho called out to the two as they were about to continue up and out of the guild.

"Oh, hey Chimecho, what's going on over here?" Pecan greeted with a smile and respectful bow to the psychic-type, walking up to what looked like a little booth.

"Good morning, you two! I just started an Assembly here, today in fact."

"An assembly?" Jack repeated.

"Yes! For assembling your team! Have you ever considered the saying 'there is strength in numbers'?" Chimecho asked with her usual soft smile.

"Not quite, but we have had thoughts of adding some members to the team. Very precise thoughts, in fact~" The Emolga smirks, nudging her partner knowingly. "But do tell us more!"

"It's quite easy! In fact, all you two have to do is start recruiting! And to do that..." Chimecho began to shake and rattle her body, a high pitched vibration of sound emanating from her in a musical tone. "...there! With one ring of my Friendship Bell, Team Estrius now has the power to recruit new members!"

"Whoa, it's really that simple!? So we can just start recruiting others to our team now?" Pecan was surprised at how quick and easy the process was. Was it seriously just the ring of a bell?

"Yes! From now on, while battling Pokemon in dungeons, you may earn the respect of some and they will offer to join your team. However, you do not have to accept all offers, who does and does not join is all up to you. And whether or not you choose to recruit at all is your choice." The Wind Chime Pokemon explained to the pair. "If you ever want to organize your team before heading out to a dungeon, just come see me. I can help you assign members or place them on standby! However, please note that you can only have up to four members at a time doing explorations and you two, as the team leaders, cannot standby from missions."

"Gotcha, gotcha. Thanks Chimecho! C'mon Jack, let's get going to the waterfall!" Pecan grabbed the chu by the paw and near dragged him out of the guild, her vigor for the day having been enhanced with the good news of expanding abilities that their team wields. "Jack! This is awesome, do you realize just what this means for us!?"

"We can expand the team, y-yeah I know. But-"

"More than that! It's not just the expansion, it's direct influence! The ultimate confirmation of our goal! Our team will be comprised solely of our sexual liege, those who succumb to the desires of sex and pleasure are worthy of being a direct influencer in our conquest! This is the step forward we've been waiting for!" She shook the Pikachu, squealing in his ear gleefully. "This exploration work just got a **lot** more exhilarating!"

"Y-Yeah, you're really showing it. Can you stop shaking me now?!"

"Whoops!" She lets go of the male, blushing and giggling. "Sorry. Just… things are really going our way~ And speaking of way, we should head into Treasure Town first, see if Kecleon has anything for sale we can use."

"Hey Pecan. About that… while you're hitting up the shop, you mind if I drop by Kangaskhan's? I'm gonna store a few items and pay her a lil' visit." Jack licked his lips with anticipation. "I just… real talk, I **really** wanna fuck the hell out of her. She was begging for my dick the other day and I'm ready to put a second child in that pouch of hers~"

"Oooh you animal~!" Pecan purred, tail wagging and nudging the male. "You better keep me waiting, stud. Milk out your session like she's gonna milk you~ While you're at it, you mind dropping off our goodies there too?" She handed the Treasure Bag to the Pikachu who took it and threw it over his shoulder.

"You ain't gotta tell me twice. We'll meet up back here and head out once I'm done!" Jack ran ahead into the town, making a straight beeline for the female's storage booth.

"Heh. I got a feeling I'm gonna take awhile with my shopping." Pecan smirked and she followed behind the male's footsteps at a walking pace.

"Kangaskhan!" Jack called out, waving to the gal from down the path. She poked her head out from the booth and spotted the chu rushing down straight for her, lips curling into a sultry smirk as she waved back at him.

"Jack, darling~! Good morning!" She greeted, smiling at the male now standing in front of her. "Where were you yesterday? I was looking for you—waiting for you~"

"Sorry 'bout that. Pecan and I got put on all-day Sentry Duty yesterday so we were stuck in a tunnel under the guild entrance until dinner. But here I am now and I can't wait another second~"

"Hmm hmm, neither can I." Kangaskhan growled hungrily, cupping her lush, large mounds in front of the horny Pikachu and fondling herself. "Mmmhh it's been so long since I've had a male. I hope you can satisfy me and my needs, stud~"

"Only one way to found out, Big Momma." Jack hopped up onto the counter and sat before the female, 8 inches of malehood already at full attention and throbbing lively, foreskin pulled back with the electric-type at full mast, pink musky head glistening with trails of precum already dripping from his pole. Kangaskhan didn't waste a second, lowering herself to her knees and grasping the stiff rod, impressed with the little mouse's big package and pumping his size slowly while her other paw cupped his heavy sac.

"Oh yes… this is more than enough~" She purred, jerking off the Pikachu firmly, watching him groan and growl lowly with approval to her starting handjob. She'd lean down and press her snout to his underside, taking a strong whiff of the potent musk emanating from Jack's dick, his essence sending a shiver down the mother's spine and causing her to moan for his meat. She'd then follow up with her tongue pushed up against his underside and dragging upwards from thick base to thick tip, finishing up with a sloppy kiss, catching a spill of his preseed on her lips.

"Very eager girl, are we?" Jack teased, his tail wagging behind him while the female pumped his meat. He'd then be caught off guard at the feel of moist warmth grazing his heavy orbs while the female's lips wrapped around his tip, beginning a ginger suckle. "H-hoohh fuck!?" He'd look down and blush hotly as he spotted the smaller Kanga within the mother's pouch suckling his heavy nuts. "Oohh shit, a-ain't this a surprise..."

"Mmhh hmm hmm, my baby girl didn't take too kindly to the thought of being put to curfew early and missing out on the fun… I'm just an overprotective momma but despite her size, she's a healthy gal in her early 20s~ Don't make Momma regret offering her daughter's virginity to you~" Kangaskhan smirked around the dick in her maw and gave the chu a strong slurp down his upper half. Jack's back arched, a sharp moan sounding and his hips bucking in response to the powerful suction milking his dick. Meanwhile, the smaller Kangaskhan gal had her paws massaging his balls at their sides while she'd lick and suckle on those hefty orbs loaded to the brim with fresh semen.

Momma would pull off the cock in her maw, looking at the glistening pole throb and bounce with anticipation before she'd raise herself a bit and smother that dick in breasts. Another moan from the Pikachu followed his meat being engulfed and suffocated in cushiony, fleshy warmth, feeling the mother's large tits caress and grind up and down his pole with the female's paws guiding those massive mammaries. Not even five minutes at the booth and Jack couldn't believe his luck. He came here with the anticipation of having a good time with a MILF and picked up a 2-for-1 deal with mother and daughter. This was going to be a long, good fuck.

...

"Kecleooooon! Show me your goods!" Pecan screeched at the two males at their booth, paws planted firmly on the counter. The two males looked at each other before placing an assortment of orbs, TMs, berries, and vitamin bottles in front of her.

"What can we help you with, Pecan?" The green male asked with a patient smile.

"Hmm… that's a good question." She smirked, intentions clear as she'd lean forward toward them, making sure to poke her ass up in the air and wag her tail enticingly. "So many goodies to choose through… I just don't know what would be the best purchase! It's gotta be able to serve me well and get the job done right~ I suppose I could go for some orbs and berries, though they're so big and hefty in my paws! Maybe you boys got some seeds just for me?" She began to sway her plush rear, leaning closer and purring lowly. "A girl can't go wrong with seed from a Kecleon, don't you agree?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I do believe we have just the products you need." The two males smirked and licked their lips, the female's innuendos and teasing easily grabbing the attention of more than just their eyes. "We'll have to help you to the back of our shop so you can really get a feel of our _storage~_"

"Lead the way, boys." She hopped over the counter and paws went straight to their erections, wrapping around their stiffened cocks and beginning a slow but firm pump up and down their girths. Both males would growl lustfully as she gave them a starting handjob, twitching in her hold and feeling the milking convulsions of her tightening and loosening hold before she'd let them go so they can take her to the back for more than just a handy.

...

"M-Mom! Oohh Mew!" The Kangaskhan daughter exclaimed with pleasure. She was laid on her back, legs held spread by the Pikachu, his paws kneading into her soft, plush thighs while his tongue dug deep into her virgin flower, dragging and brushing along her walls. Jack had found that the girl lacked a hymen—he could only assume it was the cause of mother/daughter time—which had the male going to town on her with his tongue. He'd grind along her walls, graze her g-spot, pump and pull, he held nothing back on the virgin, intent on showing her an explosive first time. Her moans and cries of ecstasy were music to his ears, though her moans weren't the only ones he could hear. With his tail plunging in and out of the mother's pussy behind him, the chu had himself occupied with two gals on both of his ends in a way that not most males would consider when using said phrase.

"You can do it, baby girl!...Mmnnh this is your first experience with a real male a-and it—ffuuck, right there!-it only gets better!" Momma Kangaskhan gasped and moaned, her plump cunt clenching down on the Pikachu's tail digging deep in her fleshy cave. Her soaked pussy massaged the thick, rectangular shaped object repeatedly slamming itself against her hips like a male breeding his mate, the squelching smacks against her plump pussy sounding with her moans.

"Mom…h-his tongue is going deep in me, I-I'm losing my mind..!" The daughter cried, her younger, inexperienced body writhing under the male's efforts. His paws continued to caress her inner thighs, adding to the sensitive gal's pleasure while he indeed fucked his tongue far into her body, feeling the clenches tugging him as if trying to milk semen from his organ. _She's got one thirsty pussy, goddamn~_ Jack thought, putting most of his focus on servicing the younger female. He'd have plenty of time to give Kangaskhan the works, but if he put on a very good first impression and first fuck for her daughter, he knew he'd win not just the mother over but win both of their hearts. He'd have a pair of beauties to bang any time he pleased and he'd always know where to find them.

_I always have Pecan, too…_ He blushed faintly thinking about his partner and quickly shook the thought away. Now wasn't the time to have her on the mind. This was about Kangaskhan pussy! He'll get his fix of Emolga later.

"I'm… Mom, h-he's gonna make me cum already!" The daughter whined and her vaginal depths began to constrict and grip down around the Pikachu's tongue grinding into her upper walls. Her sweet honey drooled in thicker amounts, her figure quaking, hips beginning to grind into his face roughly. She was right on edge and he was going to make her erupt.

His paws would press into he thighs and he'd push them upwards a bit before shoving his tongue as deep as he could into the daughter's cunt and start flicking his tongue rapidly around her depths. _Dammit, if only I could channel my body's electric powers!_ Jack cursed himself in his head; he'd be able to give her a real shocking finisher but he'd have to go for second best. His tail also started deeper thrusts, pulling only inches from the mother's pussy then burying its lengthy size back inside her, keeping the bigger fem stretched around his tail as she'd moan out and grind into Jack as well.

"H-Hold out, baby girl..! Ffuuuck, I'm not doing any better over here, he's good at what he does~" She gasped and grunted, her sex gripping the tail as she'd reach a shaky paw for the Pikachu and grab his tail, starting to fuck herself frantically with it. Her moans were loud and slutty, not caring who heard as she hammered herself with the male like she would do with a dildo. Both females were right on edge, moaning out for Jack, moaning out to Jack, gripping and milking him from both ends as if trying to get a pouring of cum into their bodies.

With Momma fucking herself with his tail, Jack was able to put full focus into assaulting the younger female in front of him, tongue pistoning as quickly as he can in and out of her constricting, slick depths of the moaning, howling fem, slurping up the oozing nectar from her cunt. "Momma! I can't...I-I'm cumming I'm cumming~!" She screamed and her body began to spasm with intense sensation, her legs wrapping around the male's head, smothering his face between her thighs and into her crotch while a splash of nectar hosed down the horny Pikachu's face, her sweet flavor feeding and showering him alike while he feasted on her essence, deep growls emanating from the chu and resulting in vibrations through his tongue rattling faintly against the orgasming Kanga-girl's sensitive canal. Momma's ecstatic cries sounded not long after along with Jack's tail being buried to the base in the female, causing him to be tugged against the daughter's tight hold on his head. His tail and backside took a mess of juices as well, the mixing twin scents of horny females and being splashed in so much juice leaving him groaning and at full mast and attention for the two girls, a small puddle of precum beginning to pool beneath the electric-type.

...

"Fffuck! Harder!" Pecan moaned out before being muffled with cock in her maw, tongue swirling around the thick Kecleon dick. Her body shook, rocked back and forth between Green and Purple as their hips bucked one by one, one male hilted, the other pulled and vice versa. Pecan's ass bounced and clapped with every slam of Green's meat into her body, her cunt milking his size hard and throat convulsing around the dick repeatedly plunged into it, swallowing on the cock to massage and hug him all the same. Both males growled and grunted, caught in a spitroast threesome once again with what was easily one of if not their favorite customer. She could easily use sex to get free service out of the boys, but she did it for the fun and pleasure while still paying full price for their wares and goods. That made her an easy pick for best customer to the pair of perverse males.

Green's growls sounded loud and near feral as his hips pistoned, fucking the female with vigor as if trying to stuff more than just a load in her pussy. All the while, Pecan kept her body on the move, bouncing back into one set of thrusts only to be lunged forward into the other set of thrusts, gagging on dick then bulging out her gut with cock over and over. All three moaned and shook in their wild plow, Purple's paws caressing the female's big ears while he pumped her throat with dick and globs of precum, the Emolga swallowing down his essence hungrily while she slurped every inch of purple Kecleon dick that repeatedly tugged and pushed in and out of her gullet.

"She's askin' for it… ffuuck..." Green grunted, his hold on the gal's hips tightening and beginning to tug her ass back as he thrust forward, the audible smacks of hips to ass, the squelch of wet cunt slurping cock, sounds of rough sex echoing through the Kecleon brothers' home within their shopping booth. "I'm getting there… you feeling it, bro?" Purple only nodded to his brother's question, panting audibly between blissful groans, eyes shut and throwing his head back ceasing his thrusts and allowing the female to work her way along his dick instead. Pecan's paws held the Kecleon firm by his thighs, letting the slams against her fat ass push her down the cock in her mouth, slurping him hard to milk out his load. She'd pull back and slam her ass upon Green's member as he thrust back at her, the loud, powerful impact of hips to hips repeating the cycle of sucking one and riding the other.

Pecan's groans began to sound louder, sloppier, her pussy rippling around the thick male ravaging her to her cervix. Climax was fast approaching all three partners, their mating becoming more frantic, losing their rhythm of thrusts and bounces to the intensifying pleasure of their oncoming big finish. "Brace yourself, cuteness… here it comes!" Green growled out and leaned forward, pushing the female on every inch of Purple's cock and begin a furious rut against her. Pecan moaned and cried out loud taking the horny Kecleon's mindless fuck while she milked the girth buried into her throat, eyes rolling back as she hit climax first. A splash of nectar showered Green's dick, her walls rippling hard around the cock repeatedly plunging through her sensitive canal, the tip jabbing her opening cervix until he managed to penetrate. Feeling an intense warmth hugging his very tip, Green kept himself hilted and howled, his entire body shaking while spilling a seemingly endless supply of rich, clingy seed into the female's womb. Purple was the last to go off, lunging forward and hugging the female to his crotch, burying her face against his smooth, scaly skin while he shot his own creamy off-white straight down her throat. Pecan shook violently, being pumped and plugged from both ends, the strong stench of potent male musk invading her nostrils from Purple's crotch while she gushed the other male behind her still stuffing her cunt with seed.

Her pussy began to spill with seed as Green flooded her with his excessive cum, grunting and grinding all the while before he suddenly tugged out and hotdogged the Emolga's plump butt, busting the remains of his load across her ass cheeks and back. Purple then pulled out most of his dick, opening the female's maw and resting his tip on her tongue, letting the rest of his release paint her mouth white, allowing the electric-type to get a proper taste of his salty, creamy nut.

Both males sighed, relieved and satisfied with their work, having painted the Emolga inside and out with their white. She moaned and wiggled her fat ass idly while she engulfed Purple's shaft and sucked him clean of any remaining cum, earning hard shudders from the male. She'd pull off of him with a slurp at his tip and turn to give the other brother the same treatment, getting a bigger clash of flavors tasting both him and her on Green's shaft. Green would sigh again as his cock was cleansed with the horny Emolga's hungry sucking at his size, a few extra strings of nut adding to the female's leftovers before she pulled off with an audible 'pop!' and a kiss on the tip. "Ahh… nothing but satisfaction as always from you boys~" Pecan smirked and licked her lips, feeling the thick spills of Green's nut from her pussy as she stood up, seeming to be not the slightest bit worn from their fuck. "You boys wouldn't happen to have any behind the counter products—perhaps ya got a buttplug or somethin' I can keep myself plugged and snug for my pussy?"

...

"There! Oohh Arceus right fucking there, baby~!" Momma shouted, her back arched, legs spread wide and mouth agape in a constant cry of euphoria. Jack grunted aloud, his hips crashing upon the thick MILF's as he fucked her with the mindset of knocking up a bitch in heat. Loud, sloppy squelching and sloshing of juices sounded with the chu's every movement, his dick plunging through sopping wet, hot depths that milked and clamped impressively tight around his thickness for a female of her size. The two were in the midst of a rough fuck with the daughter laid aside, her less experienced bodied rather worn from having her pussy eaten so skillfully by the horny and hungry Pikachu not long ago. She watched with a lustful pant, idly fingering herself to the show of her mother being taken for quite a ride by a male only about half her height.

"Gonna cum again, Big Momma? Hmm~? Gonna splash your lil' chu's cock with your juice for a fifth time~?" The Pikachu taunted her, his hips angled with each thrust to dig and press into her rippled walls, the male having long since found her sweet spots and g-spot alike, torturing the pleasure out of Kangaskhan. Tears raced down the female's cheeks as she struggled to make words among her sloppy moans and slutty cries, a messy "Mhmm!" coming with a nod as she threw her head back and clenched down around the male's base while he hilted her, both moaning out while she showered Jack's crotch in a fifth splash of femcum.

"Fuck! Atta girl, hose me down~!" Jack growled, grinding roughly into the cumming gal's pussy, his thickness pulsing while she milked and convulsed violently around the fat organ buried deep in her vaginal cave. Kangaskhan's entire body spasmed in a seizure-like trance of pleasure, her entire body having become sensitive to touch alone. She reached down to grope herself, fondling her swollen chest and kneading at herself firmly, occasionally pinching her perky nipples to spark more sensation into her body as if she wasn't already experiencing enough. Jack smirked, seeing the horny mother feeling herself up and started up his thrust again, this time shifting to deep pumps, a few inches out then every inch back to the hilt. Despite his inability to channel his electric abilities, he was at least capable of controlling his much more agile body, his Pikachu speed going full force as he fucked the female at a near blurred speed.

"F-Fill me… cream Momma's pussy, chu boy~!" She pleaded and cried out to the electric-type, feeling a sixth climax already on the horizon. She ground her hips into his bucking as best she could, her juicy cunt squeezing desperately at the Pikachu, hungry to be gushed and overloaded with his spunk. Jack growled and panted, the intense hug of her silky walls on him starting to become too much for his endurance to withstand. His orgasm was coming in quick and he had no intentions on pulling out.

"Yeeeeah, gonna get it reeeal soon, Momma…" Jack spoke with breathy pants, paws pressing into her plush thighs while he keeps up his relentless pace. "Fuck! Squeeze me Momma, I'm gonna bust!" Jack gave his warning and growled loudly, gritting his teeth and spearing his way into the deepest depths of the thick female's pussy. Kangaskhan let out one more scream as she went over and hosed down the chu's crotch with another wave of honey while the male let off into her womb, feeding a fresh batch of liquid chu into her body, rope after rope of his white love painting the needy, soaked walls of the female's pussy. Both shook hard against each other, pressing hips roughly and grinding desperately into one another, riding out their shared orgasm and both intent on giving the Kangaskhan as much cum as possible.

"Fffuuuuck yeeeeaah… That's the good stuff..~" Kangaskhan sighed blissfully, eyes rolled back as she collapsed and passed out with a smile on her face. Jack pulled out of the now unconscious female, his dick flinging a couple strings of nut across her belly as he grind gently on her through the last bit of his release. He'd turn to the daughter, seeing her fingers deep in her pussy and trembling, a deep blush across her cheeks as he'd walk over to the younger Kangaskhan. Neither spoke a word, Jack's dick hanging in front of the female's face, coated in juices and cum, the fresh scent of rough sex heavy in the air and wafting from the horny electric-type's crotch.

Without saying anything, she swallowed him up into her maw from tip to base, bobbing her head along his meat and cupping his orbs with her free paw, the other grinding three fingers about in her cunt, shuddering and moaning around the chu's cock. Jack growled deeply, patting her head softly while letting her work him clean at her own pace, feeling each swirl of her tongue, the firm suckles and squeezes of her throat on his tip when she'd go down to his base and gulp up the leftover flavor. Even after cleaning him, she kept sucking him dry, low moans vibrating her tongue lightly against Jack's dick, winning more deep moans out of the horny Pikachu. His eyes closed, back arching lightly enjoying the daughter's treatment to his shaft.

The young Kangaskhan shook violently with whimpers as her fingers assaulted herself, thumb pushing on her clit and circling it quickly while her other three digits grind roughly within her, another orgasm washing over the horny Pokemon and messing her entire paw with squirts of nectar. Jack smirked, seeing her riding out a climax and starting to buck his hips slowly, fucking the moaning gal's warm maw lightly while she tried keeping her focus on milking and slurping him hard, getting hungrier for a full load of her own rather than only cleaning her off.

"Shiiiit..." Jack gasped, his shaft beginning to throb against the female's tongue. His previous orgasm in the mother having worn him quite a bit. "A-Already there..." Hearing Jack announce his approaching end, the daughter upped her pace even more and began sucking hard at the male, lips sealed and tongue lashing out while she deep throated him, assaulting the chu's dick with all the sucking power she could manage. Jack grunted out, feeling the upped ante of the young fem's efforts, his balls churning with another heavy load. His loins began to tighten and his sac pressed into his body, a loud growl sounding angrily from the horny male while orgasm washed over his body, a second fresh helping of pika cream splashing the slutty daughter's throat, audible gulps sounding as she milked out his spunk, a paw fondling his orbs, giving them gentle tugs to get as much nut pouring into her maw as possible.

The Pikachu shuddered, pulling himself away from the horny normal-type and coating her face with a few strips of nut before falling backwards onto his rump. He panted out, seeing the female lick her lips and smirk at him, both blushing before he looked away with a soft huff. "W-Well… ain't you a box of surprises~"

"Feels good to have a pair of gals at the ready, big boy~?" She giggled and purred, tail wagging while she scooped up some of his seed from her face to lap it up. "I'll get Momma cleaned up, but I wanna see you back here soon~"

"Trust me, I've got plenty for storage and _storage~_" Jack smirked and winked at her, giving the frisky female a quick kiss to the lips. "Oh shit, speaking of storage!" Before he forgot, the male sat his Treasure Bag on the ground and opened it up, pulling out all of their items save for a couple of Oran Berries, his leftover Geo Pebbles, and a couple of seeds. "I was so caught up in my personal agenda I almost forgot I actually had some items for storage. Do you mind having these put away in Pecan and my storage system?"

"I gotcha, chu." The younger Kangaskhan smiled, accepting the items from the Pikachu and setting them aside. "We'll have them safe and secure for as long as you need~ Now you've got even more reason to cum back, mmh heh heh."

"Heh, you bet your sweet ass I'mma be cummin' alright." He gave her a pat on the rump and a nice squeeze to the right cheek before getting up and making his way to the front of the booth. "But for now, I'd best be on my way. Pecan and I got a job to do and I'm sure she's probably been waiting a hot minute for me. I'll catch ya later, hot stuff!"

...

"Thanks for the fun, boys. I'd say I got plenty of seeds to last me for awhile, ho ho~" Pecan licked her lips, carrying a handful of Heal and Blast Seeds—3 Heal and 2 Blast Seeds to be exact. She also had a knotted plug that she managed to work into her pussy for a snug fit to keep the Kecleon's cream inside her cunt for the time being. The two males were laid out in the back of their booth, cocks soft but not quite fully retracted yet into their genital slits, goofy smirks on their faces and a mess of cum and nectar coating their crotches. They'd ended up going a second round with the Emolga, swapping places and giving her another load of spunk in her hungry holes. She had considered offering anal to the purple male but he'd acted too quickly for her to say anything and resulted in a second vaginal creampie, not that she's complaining. _I'll just get Jack to give an ass pounding later._ She thought and blushed with a quiet purr, her tail wagging irrationally fast at the mere thought of the Pikachu. _Huh… that's a first, didn't think I'd feel so giddy just thinking about him. Ehh._

"Pecan!" Jack called out, arriving at the town intersection where the cum plastered female was waiting for him. In reality, she'd been there for as long as about a couple minutes. "Sorry I kept you waiting. You ready to go?"

"About as ready as I can be. And no worries, just got here myself. Though we could go for a bit of extra safety so I stopped by Kecleon Market and picked up some seeds. Oh, I also bought these." She presented the five seeds in her paw with a smirk and Jack opened the bag for her to place them in.

"Heh, I see whatcha did there." He chuckled and pat her back gently. "We're a fuckin' mess. At least we're going to a waterfall, we might be able to wash ourselves down a bit."

"True. Didn't even think of that. But that'll be nice, dried cum ain't the best feeling in my fur and it's a real bitch to clean out. Let's get going before we lose the rest of our morning~"

"I'm right behind ya, buddy." Jack smiled and pulled out the map for them to follow. It never ceased to amaze them the mythical powers of a mere map; their markers were placed at Treasure Town and would move in real-time with them. How the map could even track them was a mystery in itself, but they wouldn't complain about convenience. They had other things on the mind; their first big exploration and their next step to a higher public status and a stronger influence toward sexual freedom.


	8. The First Official Exploration Part 2

**It's about time.**

**I wanted this out by early December. My addiction to Pokemon Sword and Shield said no. Funny how I let social media manipulate my decisions on whether or not to buy the games, then I decide to and now it's my most played Pokemon game(s) of the entire franchise. I've accumulated 250+ hours and beaten the games 3 times within a month. Half of which could've been spent giving you all the next chapter that you deserve...**

**I've acquired a new work ethic to help get stories out a bit more consistently now. Every day, I will write at least one page of progress. Since these currently average out at around 13-16 pages per chapter (Candara 12pt), I can hopefully pull a minimum 2 chapters per month now more often than not.**

**With my unacceptable excuses out of the way, here's FINALLY a proper new chapter. As usual, apologies for the inevitable typos and grammatical errors; I don't aim for professional work, just a little pleasure-inducing written entertainment.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First Official Exploration**

**Part 2: White Waterfalls**

The mysterious waterfall roared as water poured endlessly over the steep drop into the lake beneath the cliff's edge. Standing at said cliff were two familiar electric-types, Pecan and Jack. "Well, we made it." Pecan began, scouting out the area. She looked to and fro, up and down. As instructed, the pair were to examine the area to determine whether it was but an ordinary waterfall or if it held secrets yet to be discovered. "It just looks like any other waterfall! How exactly do we search a waterfall for secrets? Touching it isn't exactly the smartest idea, wouldn't you say?"

"Hrmm..." Jack tilted his head, paw to the chin in a thinking pose. "Touching it is borderline suicidal… just the place to hide your secrets, wouldn't you say?"

"You—you can't be serious, Jack! Are you suggesting we dip a paw in that roaring water?" Pecan looked at her partner incredulously. She knew there was something about him outside of the whole 'human turned Pokemon' oddity, but she didn't think he was absolutely out of his mind!

"Think about it, there ain't exactly much other places to hide something at a waterfall like this. It's a wide open space! Where ya gonna hide?"

"Huff… I hate to say it but you're right." Pecan sighed, stepping toward the pouring water. "But I'll go first. Y'know, blah blah adventuring experience and all." She gulped, absolutely bluffing to her partner. She didn't wanna do this, that waterfall could tear her paw right off! The Emolga began to reach a shaky paw toward the raging, downward rapids. "A-Alright… just a quick in and out flick. Okay, here we go… one… two..." She'd then lunge her paw forward into the water then quickly tug back with a sharp cry. "KYAA! Fucking hell, that _stings!_"

"P-Pecan, are you okay? Was it really that bad? I barely saw your paw move, it was so quick!"

"Throw your paw in and see for yourself!" She huffed, stepping away from the waterfall. Jack gulped, biting his lip as the nerves quickly took over him.

"Right… eheh, o-only fair, huh?" The chu would wipe his brow, feeling a bead of sweat trail down his forehead. In much the same fashion, he would reach forward, paw trembling as anticipation overwhelmed the chu. "One… two…" He'd strike the water with a quick swipe and a shriek, jumping back and clinging to his paw. "HHHHHHH—OKAY I GET IT NOW."

"Yeah, stings like a bitch, doesn't it?" Pecan pat the male on his back reassuringly. "So that's a bust. Do we go back and tell Chatot or what? I'd imagine he'd be on our toes about why we're back so early. He'd probably go all 'oh hogwash, you foolish pups, you couldn't possibly have excavated an entire waterfall that quickly! I'm Chatot I know everything quack quack!'" Jack groaned and shook his head dismissively.

"Ugh… my head..." He gripped his ears, tugging them down under his chin. "This feeling… again..?" His vision began to blur and Pecan's voice became fuzzy, her words meshing together into an ambivalent mess of white noise. His eyes shut from the dizzying pain throbbing in the back of his head before that familiar flash of white struck him and that's when he saw it…

**A peculiar silhouette stood before the waterfall, admiring its flowing beauty before taking steps back, kneeling into a sprinter's position. They would nod their head in the form of a countdown before going into a full dash straight for the waterfall. Crashing through, they would appear into a small cave opening on the other side, rolling forward a bit before stumbling to their feet. From there, they'd move onward into what appeared to be yet another entry way.**

"...must say by golly, you two better skedaddle your hinies back to that waterfall and do your jobs, squawk-a-doodle-doo!" Jack's senses slowly came to, his vision clearing of its white haze and blurriness. He shook his head and looked over at his partner still on her Chatot-impersonating ramble.

"I know what we have to do." Jack spoke up, wiping his eyes.

"And FURTHERMORE, KIDDOS—huh what?" Pecan looked over, paws on her shoulders in a chicken pose with one foot raised.

"Pecan, do you trust me?"

"Wha? Of course I trust ya! I trust you to the ends of time, Jack." She smiled at him patiently. "How come?"

"Okay just hear me out… We have to jump into the waterfall."

"..."

"...We have to jump. Into the waterfall."

"...Wow would you look at that, my how time really flies it's the end of time already—I don't believe you." Pecan gave the male a deadpan look of disbelief. "Jack, we're pretty high up on this cliff. If we jump and there's nothing, survival isn't the first thing I'd expect."

"I know I know, but I wouldn't suggest something so crazy if I weren't positive about it." Jack placed a paw on the Emolga's shoulder, rubbing it lightly.

"Do you promise we'll be okay?" She gave him a more concerned look now. He smiled at her and nodded with a kiss to her cheek. "Okay… but if you lied and we survive that drop, you are so fucking dead."

"Likely. C'mon, we gotta get a running start." The pair backed up to the start of the cliff, looking toward the pouring water ahead. Jack grabbed hold of Pecan's paw for reassurance; he could feel her trembles, nerves visibly overcoming the Emolga and leaving her quivering. He gulped and pulled her close, embracing his partner in a quick but comforting hug, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "We'll be fine. Just close your eyes and rush forward with all of your might. You and me together, okay?"

"Mmh… alright. Together." Pecan's hold on Jack tightened and she took a deep breath. The two looked ahead at the waterfall awaiting them.

"On three… One..." Jack bit his lip, feeling Pecan grip his paw firm. "Two..." He inhaled and closed his eyes. "...THREE!" The two went into a full sprint, running as quickly as they could on two paws toward the cliff's edge. The pair would take a lunge straight into the waterfall, jumping with all of their might and crashing through the roaring water.

"Kyaaaaa!" Pecan cried as they made impact, the only sound hear between the two being the loud roar around them before they'd come rolling into a cave on the other side, both landing face down on the smooth rock floor. "Oww..." Pecan groaned, pulling herself from the floor into a sitting position and shaking her head.

"Ffffffuck… That was rough..." Jack grumbled into the floor, not bothering to lift himself. Pecan looked over at the chu laid out face down and jumped on him, plopping her heavy ass onto the male's back.

"Jack! You were right, we made it through safe and sound!" She smiled, nuzzling into the back of the Pikachu's head, her tail wagging happily. "Whoa… hold up, this place is kinda pretty." She looked around at the surrounding area. Everywhere she looked was tinted in an aqua blue, from the cave walls to the rubble and stalactites above. On either side of the walkway forward were small ponds of clear, fresh water that seemed to sparkle lightly with a radiant, refreshing aura. "Wow… Chatot wasn't kidding, this is some real mysterious shit going on in this waterfall. Jack, you seeing this? It's pretty!"

"I see floor and feel _ass_..." Jack's muffled voice mumbled into the ground, his tail bumping against the Emolga's plump backside.

"Jack!" Pecan lifted off of her partner and flipped him onto his back before dropping herself upon his lap again, her soft rump unintentionally settled directly upon his crotch. "You wild animal, I said you were right! We jumped through the waterfall and we were safe and fine just like you said we would!" She nuzzled into the male again, her tail wrapping around his as she displayed her glee and affection towards her friend.

"Th-That's nice and all b-but could you...do you mind..?" Jack's cheeks were flushed red as he felt the female's plump backside subtly grinding down against him from her nuzzling motion on him. He bit his lip, quickly failing to keep himself from getting aroused and his body was fast to make that point noted as his dick stiffened and plopped itself comfortably upon Pecan's right ass cheek.

"O-Oh~" Pecan's eyes squinted with a devious, cute smirk on her face, her tail twitching against the chu's as she'd push her rump back against him. "Jack, you pervert! Getting hard just 'cus I'm sitting on you~?"

"Y-Your ass was rubbing down on me..." He looked away, huffing, throbbing against her soft bum. "We… are we gonna get going or..."

"We will, we will. After I reward my big chu for his bravery~" She purred, reaching her paws back to spread her plump cheeks and let the male's girth slap against her tailhole, a dribble of precum lathering and lubricating her tight ring. Jack bit his lip and gulped, his mind quickly submitting to lust as he'd grab her by the hips, grinding up on her, prodding and poking her rear entrance.

"You lucky Chatot ain't give us any designated time limit..." Jack growled, kneading into the female's plump ass while she'd push down upon him, starting to take the chu's thickness into her lush and hot ass. Both shook and groaned audibly as Pecan placed her paws on her partner's chest, gripping his fur for balance and gazing into his eyes, lustful stares meeting and hips pushing toward one another to fill the Emolga's fat ass with dick. Jack bit his lip, eyes shutting when hips met plump ass, 8 inches of chu dick hilted in hot, milking Emolga booty, both electric-types in a state of bliss letting their lustful natures run their courses. It only took but a few moments of adjusting to one another before Pecan began her bounce, slow and strong, up to his tip then dropping hard on the base with audible plaps, claps, and smacks of fat ass upon crotch.

"Mnnhh don't worry, big boy...nnhh! It's gonna be a quickie, p-promise~" She smiled down at him, hilting the male and clenching her walls firmly upon his meat, milking every inch of Jack while a paw scratches under his chin. The male moaned out, tail wagging and purring audibly from his partner's affections mixed into her sex driven intentions, enjoying the chin scratches mixing with the smack of her plump ass upon his crotch repeatedly. Pleasure racked their minds, the horny rodents doing as their kind are good at, hips smacking, chu thrusting up while Emolga drops her ass, making those juicy mounds wobble with every whap of their bodies.

"Nnhff… y-you say that now..." Jack growled, squeezing the female's wide hips and watching as she worked her way up and down his malehood. Every second was a moment a bliss, sparks beginning to be added to the fun as Pecan's cheek pouches crackled with wild sparks. She'd smirk at the male, revealing devious intentions with her charge surging through her form to attack the chu's dick using shocks from her tail and ass. "Hhhh—fffuuuuuck..." Jack groaned aloud, the shocks coursing through his meat amplifying his pleasure both figuratively and literally.

"That feel good, Jacky~?" Pecan teased, moaning into his ear sensually while she slammed her ass repeatedly upon his lap, her ears twitching with every ringing impact sounding in tandem with their moans to each other. "Mnnhhh c-cus it feels reeeeal good for me..."

"Pecan, y-you… g-goddamn feel amazing..." Jack sighed deeply, eyes closed and letting instincts control his actions. Every time the Emolga's plump ass raised to his tip, his body would buck forward while she came down to crash deep into the confines of her milking butt, the fem in response clenching hard on him while she took that dick to the base. She shook hard every time her booty met his crotch, back arched and more sparks being sent into the chu's girth.

"Fffuck, th-those shocks..!" Jack grunted, his body spasming in response to his partner's added stimulation around his cock. Pecan held herself down, hilted and stirring the male about deep in her anal tunnel. She'd let the shocks from her body work the male the rest of the way, feeling the more lively throbs in his dick as signs of nearing climax. His body shook underneath hers, her pussy dripping her lust onto his pelvic region while she'd continue her rough grind down on him. She wanted the male to bust, to fill her with a rich load of spunk, to keep her feeling satisfied through the rest of their investigation.

Jack wasn't too far off from that inevitable future, ears twitching trying to relieve himself of the intensifying pleasure coursing through his form. Back arched and groans loud, the chu shook under his partner's assault on him, the firm grinds of her plump ass, the gripping clench of her hot ass, and the nonstop shocks into his girth from her tail was too much, his body beginning to succumb to her efforts to get him off. "Pecaaaaan..." He growled her name, his hold at her luscious hips tightening and his own bucking upwards to try and fuck her plump ass planted firm on him. His instincts went into overdrive, his body acting on its own, taking any measures to bust into that juicy backside milking away at him.

"D-Do it, Jack… fucking cum in me~" Pecan moaned hotly, sweat racing down her figure, the Emolga panting out feeling the heat between them as the climactic finish was mere moments away. The buildup welled within the chu as he fought back release as long as he could, wanting this incredible sensation to never end but it would only work for so long before he couldn't take it any longer. With a loud moan and one firm buck up against that fat ass milking him, he'd go off with a bust of rich, hot cum into her lush rump, the Emolga moaning sharply with her insides taking that rush of spunk, walls rippling and clenching while she grind down roughly upon him to take as much as she could from those heavy orbs churning that load and firing it up that lengthy spire into her ass. Both electric-types shoot in bliss, Pecan's cunt dripping wet from their intense fucking while Jack continued to pop his nut in her, the pair grinding almost desperately into each other.

Time seemed to stand still for the couple as they came down from their sexual rush, panting and gazing into one another's eyes with hot shades of red crossing their cheeks. Jack smiled at the female atop of him, giving her plump behind a gentle pat before he'd growl lowly at her. "You… a-absolute _slut_, Pecan..~" He'd push on her, throwing the Emolga off of him and onto her back before standing over her. Pecan yelped, her nerves picking up when the chu stood over her with an angered expression and his dick not the slightest bit softened, veins throbbing visibly in his enraged erection. He'd return his hold to her hips and lift her from the ground and into his arms, carrying the female into the cave's entrance and pinning her to the nearby wall as the couple was thrown into a mystery dungeon with neither noticing nor caring. The once blue-grey ground became a deep copper brown with many ponds of shallow water around them, cobalt blue rock formations making the dungeon walls. Jack held his partner to said wall, his cock pulsing nonstop as he'd reach a paw down to grip himself at the base, aiming higher on her body and spearing forth into the quivering, soaked depths of the Emolga's hot and wanting cunt.

"J-JACK!" She cried out, pure pleasure in her tone as she took the male's entire 8 inches to her cervix. Her back arched and frame was rocked with unspeakable sensations, an orgasm immediately crashing through her and splashing upon Jack's dick, hosing the male's crotch and her own with her nectar. "F-Ffuuuck meeee!"

Jack growled aloud, obeying his partner's pleasured pleas and going right into a rut, not giving her a second to of rest with his merciless plunge through her cave. Their sex quickly picked up an audience as a Wooper, Surskit, and Lotad stood watching in awe. Who were these two wild fucks barging in their mystery dungeon literally fucking up a storm in here!? The audacity of these electric-types, they would absolutely do something if they weren't both weak to them and aroused by this display of public lust. Well, Wooper could being part ground-type, but the erection between his legs told him to just sit and watch. If only he could masturbate…

Pecan's body was rocked and bounced against the smooth rock wall by the countless, rapid thrusts against her the chu gave. His relentless fuck had her over the moon in bliss, eyes rolled back and a sloppy open mouth smile drooling over herself in a proper, messy ahegao expression. She could barely make out intelligible words through her nonstop moans and cries for his dick, quivering cunt clenched powerfully around the thick penis repurposing her insides. Jack could feel the female's body building its charge again, a surge of shocks once again assaulting his dick, this time granting him stronger stimulation due to the mixture of her juices and his precum coating his dick.

Neither 'mon was aware of the audience they were gradually picking up, more and more water-types surrounding the pair from a distance, erections and swollen folds alike being stimulated and tended to by the horny wild Pokemon of the dungeon until the entire floor broke into a symphony of moans, growls, and the loud, squishy plap of hips to hips. Males fucked females, females ground pussies, males pounded males, there was no discrimination of preferences in this full blown orgy, everyone having themselves pleasured in one way or another.

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours as this growing orgy of literal wild animals persisted, Pecan and Jack having changed positions from male drilling his gal into the wall to the Emolga pinned in a mating press, her legs held by the chu while he pistoned downwards into her dripping cunt, her fat ass wobbling and jiggling with every impact. By now, the pair was very aware of the orgy around them to the point of having joined in, the first Wooper of the bunch a trembling mess as his 6 inches of floppy girth was being milked in the hungry maw of the bottom heavy shiny flying squirrel, her tongue swirling his dick while her cheek pouches sent shocks to his cock, able to go all out on him without any risk of harm due to his partial ground typing. Meanwhile, her paws gripped twin Psyduck males and jerked them rapidly, much weaker sparks entering their lengths as well as she gave them handjobs, moans from the four males around her fueling the horny fem's sex drive. Her pussy rippled around Jack as she had just hit a fourth orgasm during their rut, eyes rolled back again when Wooper would suddenly pop his load and feed string after ropy string of his excessive spunk, his water typing playing a key role in his plentiful amount though more watery and less potent in thickness than that of another male such as Jack. Regardless of virility and flavor, she just enjoyed having a male bust inside and on her body, tongue dancing his cock to coax out as much of the Wooper's white as she could. All the while, her paws kept pumping Psyduck penises while Jack's own kept its repeated slam in and out of her canal even as she came again and again.

Pecan was on cloud nine, taking so much cock one after another. As the Wooper pulled away and shot the remains of his nut across her face, a Tangela would take his place, his own dick standing tall at a healthy 5 inches from beneath the mess of thick tentacle vines that is his body. She would happily engulf her next male, wasting no time and getting straight to work. Her head moved back and forth at a moderate pace while her tongue swirled the organ for additional stimulation, moans sounding around the dick in her mouth as Jack buried home in her pussy and let her feel every hearty throb of his vein-kissed mass. She could tell he wasn't far off from his second climax and she knew it was gonna be bigger than the first with the way he shook and spasmed against her, his grip tight on her thighs, his dick's nonstop pulsations within her and the hard rippling of her vaginal tunnel around him only further stimulated his inevitable bust.

No words were exchanged between any of the Pokemon at this point—only their grunts, moans, and feral growls were used to convey emotion and signals to one another. Jack's squeeze to her thighs and his ruthless grinding into her was all the sign Pecan needed to know what was next. And with a deep, loud growl from the Pikachu, she was right on the nail with what came next as she felt the first ropes of thick chu cum firing straight into her womb, her loosened cervix having happily accepted the male's thick head into its sacred depths for him to feed her deepest caverns directly. She shook hard, the strong throbs against her walls and the thick load pumping her full sending her off on a fifth orgasm, splashing Jack's dick while the two Psyduck males groaned together, their loads hosing down the female's face and chest in their slimy dick milk.

Her cries and moans vibrated the Tangela cock in her mouth, slurping him hard while he fucked her face, the male's more sensitive arousal not lasting long as he'd end up going off rather quickly, all five Pokemon busting loads together and lathering Pecan in all of their nut inside and out. The four males pulled away and moved off of the electric fem, leaving her laying sprawled out, legs spread, cum spilling out of her cunt and mouth, drooling from her face and chest, puddling on the ground below. All around them, the orgy persisted as the massive group of water-types went off on their own orgasms one after another, ropes filling pussies, splashes of nectar coating grinding cunts, plump male asses loaded with nut, mouths milking for flavor, everywhere they looked was a slut fucking another slut, cumming in and on each other.

It took another few minutes for the exhausted orgy of 'mon to disperse, the mass of wild water-types leaving the pair of worn electric-types be. With the couple drained after the constant sex, they could have very easily been overpowered and beaten into submission, but after all the sex the pair seemingly instigated, the creatures of the dungeon figured they would consider it an exchange of sorts. They would leave the pair to their exploration through the dungeon with no further interactions or altercations.

"P-Pecan…" Jack spoke, airy with his gasps for air. The chu stood on shaky legs, reaching down to his partner painted in semen from multiple males, the fucked silly fem panting and still high on pleasure. He'd lift her into his arms, mustering all the strength he could to carry the Emolga to the nearby pond and place her into the shallow water. He'd step in behind her, beginning to scrub and soak her fur to drain the caked up spunk in her fur then following up with his own. He managed only a bit of the seed collected on their bodies but it would make due for the time being.

"Jaaack..~" The female purred, her tail wagging idly and foot twitching. She began to come down from the afterglow of their gangbang, a low purr rumbling in the back of her throat. Raising herself from the shallow pond, she'd nuzzle up on the other electric-type, her cheeks flushed red. "You fucking _beast_~"

"Eheh… you asked for it, just sayin'. Now let's get through this place, I think we've spent enough time already and we ain't even started. I'm pretty sure we're inside a mystery dungeon; I wasn't paying the most attention when I kinda threw you into a wall and went to town."

"A mystery dungeon behind a waterfall. That's freaky. I can't wait to share the news with Chatot, bet he'll give us a lotta praise for this find! Let's get to the end quickly, who knows what else we might find!"

"I'm right behind ya, Pecan." The couple began their dungeon crawl, taking staircase after staircase deeper down the depths of the dungeon. With every Pokemon they encountered, it would move aside and allow the pair through with no trouble, offering only a smile and a blush. Even Pokemon that weren't involved in the big rut would spare the two any roughhousing. Throughout their exploration, the pair would also run across bits of money, a few more stacks of Geo Pebbles for Jack, a Max Elixir, and a Grass Gummi.

"Pecan, what is this?" The Pikachu lifted the green bean-shaped treat. "Is this some kinda bean or something?"

"Oh, that's a Gummi! They're a bit of a rarity in some dungeons. It's like a sort of brain food, eating them can clear your mind and empower your IQ; you could realize some very useful dungeon techniques by eating lots of these." Pecan stuffed the Gummi into the Treasure Bag for later.

"Huh… ain't that something. Did we go over this before? I feel like we did but..."

"I don't believe we did. And if so, I don't think I went into detail about it. If we're lucky, we'll run into more. Let's keep going, I think we're getting close now." The team resumed their exploration into the cave's deepest pit, another couple of stairs leading them to its end.

"Jack..! Look at this place!" Stars sparkled in Pecan's eyes as she admired the brilliant, glistening gems and crystals around them. Gems of many colors decorated the ground and wall around them with two sizable pools of water on either side of them. But what caught their eye most of all was the huge, pink crystal engraved into the center of the wall. "Whoa! This one is massive! Wait 'til Chatot sees this beauty!"

"Eh? You wanna take that back with us?" Jack picked up, ear giving an idle twitch. Pecan grabbed hold of the gem and began to tug at it with all of her might.

"Mmmh… Gah! C'moooon, damn thing..!" She kept tugging, trying to pull the gem free but it wouldn't even budge. "Man, this thing is in there deep. Jack, you wanna give it a try?"

"Sure, why not." The Emolga stepped aside for her partner to attempt to pry the large jewel free. No matter how much he'd pull at it, it still wouldn't budge in the slightest. "Wow… yeah, this thing ain't going anywhere." He moved away from it and sat down, sighing in defeat. "We couldn't have come this far just for nothing! We can… w-we… we can..." Jack groaned and shook his head. His vision began to flash and fade on him.

_A-Again… _He clutched his head, the familiar ringing in his ears cutting his hearing. His eyes shut yet the flashes persisted. _Another dizzy spell… wh-what is…?_ His eyes widened and the world around him flashed a bright white as the vision came to him.

**There stood the same silhouette as before, the large gem stuck half in the wall. They looked to and fro, almost suspicious of any possible spectators before they would grab the gem and push it in instead of pull. For the most part, there was a lack of sound save for a single click upon the silhouette pressing on the gem. Moments passed and something seemed to have alerted them as they went into a frantic panic before a massive rush of water swept them away.**

"Hrmm… if pulling doesn't work..."

"Wh-wha..." Jack shook his head. His vision slowly faded back in and his hearing picked up. Looking over, he'd notice Pecan pushing on the gem and he would freeze up, losing his voice as a similar panic overcame him. "!"

"Eh? Why the face, Jack?" Pecan tilted her head, confused at her partner's concerning expression. Suddenly, instinct would kick in as her senses picked up a sudden looming sense of dread. The ground beneath them would pick up a light rumbling, the vibrations gradually becoming more violent by the second. "Wh-whoa, what's going on!? Jack?… WHAT THE…!?" Her eyes shot open as she noted the roaring, rushing water approaching them at incredible speed. "Fuck, we're dead!"

The pair had nowhere to go dread picking up before they were flushed out by the raging current. "UWAAAH!" Pecan shouted, her cry muffled away getting submerged under the water. Everything around them went black as they were taken further and further from the glowing room of crystals. It seemed like all was lost and they'd really screwed up this time, washed off into the depths of mystery with not a light nor oxygen in sight. They held their breaths, desperately clinging to consciousness while being tossed, turned, and whisked all around within the still rushing flow…

…

It had felt like hours had passed since they were grabbed by the current within the cave, the two having lost themselves at some point and passed out. Something was poking at Jack's shoulder and he merely groaned as he slowly came to. The poking persisted, light jabs and prods annoying the chu. "Rrmmgh… wh..what..?" He murmured, fluttering his vision a bit. As his consciousness returned, he'd realize that he still felt himself somewhat submerged in water, however now it was much, much warmer and rather relaxing at that. His hearing began to return as well and he'd start making out a constant slosh of water and a resounding, wet smack and a grunt or moan following each. His eyes opened, seeing nothing but a blur of colors with his vision being the last to make itself clear. Staring straight up at the sky, he would see a Vigoroth with a faint smile on their face.

"You're awake! That's relieving." The Pokemon spoke, tone a bit scratchy but identifiable as male. He reached a clawed paw down to help the Pikachu into a sitting position. "We were starting to worry, you were laying there for a bit of time. Your partner has since gotten up."

"Ehh..? Wha—where in the world..?" Jack was still a bit dazed, shaking his head and groaning. He took a moment to examine his new surroundings. All around him where thick, lush grasslands with occasional trees all surrounded by a mountain range with a single exit at the end of the peculiar spring he resided in. Smoothed out rocks made out the area in which the golden, steamed water filled the dug in spot to make out a hot spring. Within that spring was himself, of course, the Vigoroth who'd helped him back to the awakened world and a Mankey, Primeape duo within his view, both of which were looking his way curiously. But if Pecan were awake, where was she? And he could still hear those splashes and moans.

"Ah! Looking for your friend? Let me get out of you way." Vigoroth smiled again and stepped aside. Now right in front of him, Jack could see a Teddiursa and Ursaring pair also resided here. But that wasn't what really caught his eye. Between the two blatantly male Pokemon were none other than his Emolga partner, her ass raised high, Teddiursa cock hilted in her lush, plump ass, going deep anal on the frisky female, and her mouth occupying pulsing, vein-kissed Ursaring meat, tongue dancing the pole of wanting flesh while her head bobbed up and down impressively upon every inch. There had to be at least 10 inches to that massive spire and she was going down on him like it was nothing! _Must be nice to not have gag reflex._

"Oho! The other one is up!" An elderly vice beamed with a very chirpy tone. Tearing his eyes away from the spitroasting in front of him, Jack noticed a Torkoal sitting at the forefront of the spring at the stairs, watching on at everyone's relaxing… and fucking, in this case. His eyes, as all Torkoal, were completely closed yet their species seemed fully aware of their surroundings and capable of sight. Pokemon are full of mysteries and peculiar workings.

"Huh? Who… ermm, where and what is this place, sir?" Jack asked with instinctive respect towards the obvious elder male. The Torkoal's smile persisted as he approached the steamy water.

"This is the Hot Spring! This place can work wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints. Many Pokemon visit here quite often, though these five are my regulars. They're like family to me!" His small tail wagged out of view of the Pikachu. "Tell me, sonny, have you a map?"

"Oh, uhh… yeah, let me get it." Jack looked around for a moment before spotting their Treasure Bag set aside on the rocks. He moved along the water somewhat sluggishly to grab the sack and pull out the Wonder Map, taking it over to the fire-type and laying it out. The pair looked down at the map before Torkoal pinned a point, marking the location on their map.

"Right here. This is the Hot Spring's location."

"Whoa… wait a sec..." Jack looked between the two pinpoints on the map, between the waterfall and the Hot Spring. "Holy sh..ermm.. h-holy cow…-"

"Oh there's no need to show such high respect and regards, youngster. We all do swears~! Heh heh heh!" Torkoal chortled and gave the Pikachu an affectionate nuzzle against his cheek. Jack blushed lightly, what a sweet fellow this elder male was. Those perverse thoughts were slowly drifting into his mind…

"R-Right. You see that point on the waterfall? That's where Pecan and I were before we ended up here. That wild current sent is way down yonder to here!" Jack was in amazement of how much of a distance they covered being washed away like fish in an ocean current. But at least they came out safe and sound. What an ordeal today has been.

"That water carried you all this way, eh? You two are a very lucky pair for sure. What a long journey that must have been. Perhaps you two should stay awhile, let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home." Torkoal smiled again and this time gave Jack a soft lick to the cheek. Jack couldn't refuse such an offer. A Hot Spring? Hell yeah! Besides… Pecan was quite occupied and he couldn't leave her here by herself. They'd need the map to get back home since they weren't in a dungeon anymore; their badges wouldn't be able to teleport them back.

He was honestly amazed just how much stamina Pecan had. He thought he was the one carrying the endurance in the team but after the mass orgy they'd participated in and the heavy loads he'd spilled earlier, he was kind of exhausted. This spring was doing wonders for his body, especially his crotch. The heated water felt amazing coursing along his sheath and balls, really relaxing the electric-type and his sexual tiredness. Pecan, meanwhile, was going to town on the boys, having added Vigoroth to her spitroast and having become a full-on gangbang. Teddiursa continued his rapid plunge in and out of her jiggling plump ass, his impressive sized 6 inches ravaging the flying squirrel's fat booty. Vigoroth lay under the group, hips lunging upward to drill himself through her moist, swollen vaginal depths. He could feel every ripple wrapped around him while he work through that constantly shifting tunnel, digging deep with his tool to bury his personal treasure within her. All the while, Pecan moaned on the Ursaring cock in her mouth, very frequently deep throating and letting the horny bear throb and grind while she swallowed around the upper half of his dick curved down into her throat, making a visible bulge within her neck.

Even as she occupied herself on the three girthy males, her paws were hard at work jerking off the pig monkey pair, those silken soft paws caressing up and down the two lengths twitching happily in her grasps. All around her were the deep moans, growls, and grunts of horny grown adults and a Teddiursa at a prime 18 years-old in need of her more youthful adult figure. Her voluptuous, bottom heavy body was rocked back and forth from Vigoroth and Teddiursa's rut to her holes, effectively being bobbed up and down Ursaring's cock by their humps. All five males were nearing their busts, the Emolga's incredible sexual skill ensuring that she'd get them all off at near the same time to ensure she's thoroughly and properly showered in a healthy inside-out bukkake. Her eyes were shut firm to maximize her body's focus towards the frisky group going at her, the intensifying pleasure of their fucking and her own approaching climax making it that much harder to concentrate on a job well done instead of just trying to milk them all senseless. She wanted to regulate her convulsions and clenches to strike them with spikes of pleasure at the best moments to make their experience that much more exhilarating than just a 'she squeezed and milked me until I came' kind of deal.

None of the five seemed to be complaining regardless, all happy that a girl was getting their dicks hot and wet with her body. And they were about to reward her for her efforts as their moans grew louder and their thrusts all became sloppy and frantic. The spills of precum along her paws and insides grew thicker, more cloudy in color, and their forms shook and quivered, thrusts shaky and completely out of rhythm now. All of the signs were there, the pulses and all; they were seconds away from a five-male group orgasm!

She'd put in the last of her efforts and give all five males that final squeeze, her cunt gripping powerfully, ass rippling and clenching firm, paws milking at the monkeys' bases, and swallowing hard around bear dick. All five were easily pushed over the edge and roars and growls alike sounded as the five horny men went off hard in and on the electric-type. Pecan moaned loud as Vigoroth buried in balls deep, pushed firm against her cervix and pumping his sperm rich seed right into her womb. Ursaring shook and roared, his dick pulsing powerfully as fat globs of potent male white shot straight for her stomach from the huge bear meat. Mankey and Primeape were writhing and growling with looks of blissful anger on their faces, their dicks pulsing strongly and firing their spunk across her face, back, and plump ass. Teddiursa was the only one who kept thrusting as he nutted, drilling the Emolga's large booty with his angered dick while every pulse and twitch shot his cock cream inside her ass, the constant fuck making his load spill out of her in globs and drools while he overloaded her with his pent up release. In fact, both males at her rear holes had her leaking slimy, healthy creampies though she easily gulped and drank every bit of Ursaring nut, mostly because he was buried down her throat and it only had one way to go otherwise her face would surely be getting a splattering. Teddiursa's constant fuck at her ass and Vigoroth's strong throbs against her clenched walls had Pecan's insides spasming as she spilled heavily around the male's cock in her pussy, orgasm rattling her figure as she moaned and cried out on bear cock, eyes rolling back while she gushed and drooled her rich juice, all six participants cumming one way or another now.

Half a minute of orgasming passed before the five males pulled themselves from the slutty electric-type's grasp and Vigoroth would help lay her in a sitting up position, back rested against the smooth rock wall of the spring. Their mixed loads spilled and seeped into the steaming waters, mixing in until all the spunk became indistinguishable from the water, burnt up in its heat. She sighed happily and looked over at Jack who had merely watched the entire ordeal go down though was sporting one hell of an erection that he was honestly too relaxed to bother with, something he found usual for his personality but really didn't care at the moment. Damn, the water felt good just to lay back in, he felt so lazy and it was honestly refreshing. He didn't have to bother getting any action right now—he knew without a doubt that Pecan would give him personal treatment later, they were addicted to each other and they was easily each other's favorites.

She'd sloppily scooted herself towards her partner before he'd scoop her up and pull her onto his lap, the two gazing into each other's eyes, Pecan blushing deep and Jack smiling. "Relieved?" He'd asked softly to her, paws trailing up her back, combing through her wet fur. She merely nodded and nuzzled up against him.

"Can we stay here a little longer..?" She pressed against him, her lush ass hotdogging the male's cock idly. A paw reached up to scratch behind the Emolga's ears while he nodded back to her and kissed her cheek.

"Let's just get going back sunset, okay? Chatot's still waiting for us and don't wanna be late for dinner." Pecan smiled at her partner and the two cuddled close, resting together in the waters and using the rest of the late afternoon to soothe their bodies. The entire time they were together, neither attempted to engage in any sex even with the Pikachu's persistent erection pressed at her ass. She'd only give the occasional light grind as they caressed and massaged one another, using their time to actually relax and revitalize their bodies and sex drives back to maximum.

About another hour had passed before the couple were off and back to Treasure Town, the Hot Spring patrons and Torkoal seeing them off with waves, smiles, and an invitation to come back any time they'd like. Upon arriving in town, the two were immediately back to the guild and down to the main hall where Chatot awaited everyone's return.

"You're back~!" He sung with a wag of his tail and head note. "Did your exploration come with any discoveries?"

"Oh yeah, we found something huge!" Pecan began beaming, "You were right, Chatot. That waterfall ain't no ordinary waterfall. There was a cave behind it! And not just any cave, an entire mystery dungeon was in there!"

"An entire mystery dungeon!? That **is** a huge find! An incredible discovery indeed~!"

"That's not all, though. Get this… at the end of the dungeon, there's this super pretty room full of lots of gems and crystals! And at the back of the room is this _huge_ crystal half-buried in the wall!"

"SQUAWK!? Huge crystal? Simply monumental!" Chatot cheered, wings in the air.

"It doesn't even stop there! I tried pulling on the crystal, but it..."

_Hmm…_ Jack was lost in thought, Chatot and Pecan's voices fading into white noise. _Those dreams… we couldn't have been the first ones in there, could we? That figure… I only found out about the cave because of it. But…_ He shook his head. There was just something off about this. Not so much that someone else had explored that dungeon before, but more about the silhouette itself. _That shape… I've seen it before, I know I have. Long, thin rabbit-like ears. An oval-shape body. Somewhat long, bean-shaped feet and stubby arms… Yeah… Yeah, I know that body. That's…!_

"...a Hot Spring! Isn't that cool!?"

"Errm… Chatot, Pecan?" The couple looked over at the once silence Pikachu.

"What's up, Jack?" Pecan asked, head tilted curiously toward her partner.

"Umm, Chatot, do you think you could perhaps ask Wigglytuff something?"

"Hrm? Sure, what information shall I relay for you?"

"You see..." Jack began, stopping for a moment. He wondered if he should really confirm his curiosities or not. If what he saw was true, he'd be stripping himself and Pecan of the credit for such a supposedly huge find. But if he took the credit of someone else's work, not only would he feel guilty of such, but he would never truly know if those visions he saw were true and if that silhouette is who he thinks it is. "...well, I wanted you to ask Wigglytuff if he… may have been in that dungeon before?"

"Eh!?"

"What!?" Both went off in shock at Jack's peculiar request. "Th-that's preposterous! If that were so, the Guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place, right? Hmm… but if that's what you believe, I will certainly ask him." Chatot turned away, taking a moment to recollect himself. "What a peculiar pair… why would they choose to spoil their own discovery, I do wonder? It shouldn't come as a surprise to me by now; what an unlikely pair these new recruits are."

"You say something, Chatot?"

"BWAH!?" Chatot jumped and quickly turned back to the couple. "N-nothing! Worry not! I will relay your message and be right back." He hurried into the Guildmaster's quarters, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes passed before the door was opened and out came the song bird.

"Well?" Pecan started, "What did he say?"

"When I asked the Guildmaster, he seemed to ponder it for a bit. But then he suddenly jumped up with a big smile and he said, and I quote, 'Oh memories~! Sweet memories~! YOOM...TAH!', end quote. Then he... danced around for a bit. But after, he continued, and I quote again, 'Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!', end quote… ahem."

"Soooo… what Jack said..."

"Yep. It seems the Guildmaster has already been to Waterfall Cave."

"Ahh… well ain't that a touch of a letdown..." Pecan huffed and kicked at the ground.

"My apologies on his behalf, you two. The Guildmaster can get a bit… fleeting in his memory. He's quite something, I would say. Nevertheless, you pair did an impressive day's worth of work. I expect the same of you tomorrow." On that note, Chatot turned and made his way towards the Mess Hall, likely to prepare dinner for the guild.

…

"Uwaaaaa! What a real workout today was." Pecan stretched and let out a loud sigh as she dropped onto her bed. Jack was slumped over lazily, looking over at the shiny Emolga. "That Hot Spring was like magic, after all the ruttin' and fuckin' we had, my body's still feeling good as new after that soak~"

"You can say that again." Jack sighed and rolled onto his back, looking out the window into the night sky.

"It looks like we're about to really get into the meat of this whole exploration team thing, Jack. I'll say I honestly wasn't expecting it to be this way, but y'know? I'm enjoying how this is playing out so far. We've still not made any real progression toward our goals of sexual enlightenment, but I guess we're still taking baby step, hmm?"

"Seems like it. But that'll surely change soon with Chimecho's recruitment power she granted us, we can finally instill our influence upon the wildlife and introduce them to a whole new world of sex and civilization~" Jack smirked, the idea a rather exciting one. He couldn't wait to start picking up new teammates. He wondered what it would be like to be the leader of a massive team of sex workers spreading their influence around the continent. What a day that'll be if they ever reach such a goal, huh?

"All in due time, Jacky~ Y'know, speaking of today, I noticed something. Something about those dizzy spells of yours or whatever they are." Jack quickly sat up at the mention of his strange predicament and looked over at his partner.

"Eh? What is it, what did you find out?"

"It... seems that they always occur after you've touched something. There was the time when you supposedly heard that little Azurill's screams. You picked up the apple he was carrying, right? And when you saw Drowzee threatening him, that was right after he bumped into you, wasn't it?"

"Wow, that's… you're right, Pecan." Jack was in shock. Such a small detail like that holding such big information about these spells of his. How did he not notice sooner?

"This time, it was when you touched the waterfall then proposed we jump into it." Pecan looked down at the ground for a moment before turning her attention back to the male. "But what strikes me as odd… before today, all of your visions were events of the future. We had stopped Drowzee before anything bad happened to Azurill. But this? This time, you saw Wigglytuff going into Waterfall Cave. That means, you saw something that happened in the past!"

"But, what does this mean? What is this weird… ability of mine? And how did I get it?" Jack was no less confused than Pecan was. They seemed to be breaking into new grounds with Jack's peculiar talent of sorts yet it only brought forth more questions than it did any answers.

"Beats me, but just think about it for a second. The ability to see the past and future just by touching certain things or Pokemon. Isn't that amazing! Mysterious as it is, this is a truly useful ability that could come in handy for us~ Not just for exploration but for general utility! Who knows how much we could do using your amazing foresight powers!"

"Yeah, that's true, I guess. But, like..." Jack looked over and stopped short when he noticed Chatot approaching their dorm from the hall.

"Hey, you two! The Guildmaster would like to see you right away." Chatot informed the couple before he turned and began back towards the main hall. The electric-types looked to each other in confusion, wondering what Wigglytuff could want with them before following behind the bird.

Arriving in Wigglytuff's chambers, they noticed that he was looking away from the group. "Guildmaster, I've brought you Team Estrus." Chatot informed. Silence. Wigglytuff didn't seem to react, almost as if he didn't even hear him. "Guildmaster..?"

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff spun around at a dangerously impressive pace, staring at the electric pair with those big, bubbly eyes. "You two went on quite an adventure today! Big-big adventure! Chatot told me~ Don't worry, I've been watching everyone, keeping track of all your activities!"

"A-All of them?" Pecan piped up, both beginning to flush red. There's no way Wigglytuff could have seen _all_ of their gratuitous amounts of unprovoked, mind numbing fucking, right? Right?

"You're get blushy! Are you hiding secrets~?" Wigglytuff teased the pair, "Not important! I should tell you why I called you in here. We're planning to mount a full expedition soon~!"

"Expedition?" Jack repeated.

"Indeed! The guild will go to someplace far away to explore! It's a much harder task than exploring the nearby areas. The wide open, uncivilized wild where anything could jump out at any moment to get us! That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully choose a select number of guild members to participate.

"Whoa! That sounds awesome!" Pecan squealed with glee, appearing to show genuine interest in the idea of a guild expedition.

"Is it~!?" Wigglytuff added with a squeal of his own. "Usually, we would never, ever allow rookies to participate in our expeditions—safety reasons. But you two are working so very hard and doing so very good! So we're making a special exception this time~ You two are going to be in our list of candidates for the expedition~!"

"No way! We've got a shot at this, really!?" Pecan's excitement only seemed to continue to rise with every sentence.

"Now now! Don't get too excited. You haven't been chosen to participate quite yet." Chatot reminded the uppity Emolga. There is still time before the expedition begins. If you can't keep up an impressive work ethic, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition."

"Keep doing your best and working your hardest. I know you two can do it!" Wigglytuff cheered the pair on with a big smile.

"Jack, this is our big chance! Let's work our hardest of the hardest to make that list!"

"Right, right. We've got this, there ain't nothing that can get in our way~" The electric pair took each other's hands and gave a big cheer. First, their official first exploration for the guild, and now a chance at a full blown expedition? Now was the time for Team Estrius to shine!


	9. Team Skull Part 1

**This was going to be longer. I _was_ going to do the entirety of all three filler days, Team Skull temporarily joining the guild, etc., but (A) 5k words is a fairly lengthy chapter for most to enjoy, I believe, and (B) I've got an idea in mind that needs its own chapter.**

**I also wanted to get an update out this month for you lovelies so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Team Skull**

**Part 1: New Business**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" That booming voice, the constant reminder every morning of their duties as an exploration team. Loudred screeched at the electric couple before he was back down the hall. Groans were exchanged, as usual, along with the obnoxious ringing in their ears. They would start every morning as they always did. Stretches, squats, and a few sit ups and they'd be filing into the line towards their morning assembly.

"Now, everyone. As I was explaining..." Chatot cleared his throat, looking over the bunch of trainees, "there is a lake far to the east of here. A lake that remains shrouded in aspects of mystery. These mysteries… we hope to uncover their secrets. So the Guildmaster and I have decided on a full expedition for the first time in sometime~!"

"By golly! An expedition? Yes, please!" Bidoof cheered and glowed with excitement.

"Oh my gosh, it's been too long since the last expedition!" Sunflora chimed in, jumping with anticipation.

"Then that means you'll be picking a select FEW for the expedition again, RIGHT?" Loudred added with his usual occasional outburst. This realization caused everyone to cease their excited giddiness and turn their attention to Chatot.

"Right you are, Loudred. Our inspections will last for the next few days. Those who show the most promise will be the likeliest picks for our expedition. Everyone, do your best and work your hardest so you will make our list!"

"YES, SIR!" The crowd of ten responded with more cheers before they began talking among each other.

"Gosh, I've never gone on an expedition before. I would be tickled pink to go this time!" Bidoof's tail wagged, the little beaver giggling happily.

"That makes three of us, little Doofy~ Jack and I, being the newest here, are totally foreign to this guild expedition concept." Pecan piped in her two cents. "Gosh, I reeeally wanna go!"

"Then you better do your BEST, cus I'm gonna be working NONSTOP and make sure I'm picked!" Loudred smirked with a display of smug pride.

"Says you. I'm totally gonna be one of the ones, for sure!" Sunflora flapped her leaves as a sort of tail wag of her own. Soon, the bunch dispatched and were off to their usual duties. Jack and Pecan made their up the ladder, following behind Corphish, Chimecho, Bidoof, and Sunflora.

"Jack! Let's try to pick up a big bundle of work today. I'm feeling extra refreshed from that hot spring so I'm rarin' to get crackin'!" Pecan suggested, punching her fist into her palm. Jack chuckled at his anxious partner and pat her on the head.

"Yeah, we'll pick up the dungeon with the most job requests for it today, maybe even pick up a recruit or two for our team during~ We'll show them that we're worthy of that expedition even if we're the guild's freshmen."

"Eh..?" A Pokemon spoke up from in front of the Job Bulletin Board. "Ain't that a familiar voice we done heard b'fore?"

"Hrm?" The other turned their attention away from the board and the pair caught the attention of the electric duo. Standing in front of them were an all too familiar Koffing and Zubat. "What the… you two!?"

"_You fuckers!?_" Jack pointed at the pair with an instant, irritated scowl. "What in every which way of the fuck are you two Limburger cucks doing here?"

"Cucks? Whoa-ho-ho! Pleasure to meet ya, Pot. Name's Kettle." Koffing chortled at the two. "For information, we happen to be an exploration team too."

"Heh-heh-heh. Ain't a crime for an exploration team to check the boards for jobs, eh?" Zubat added with a smirk.

"No." Pecan responded bluntly. "It's just odd to see a couple like y'all in a place like this."

"And you ain't different, huh? What are you lot doin' here?" Koffing asked in a sort of demanding tone. Jack huffed at the ball of gas.

"Same reason. Different purpose." Pecan threw in quickly. Jack could see she didn't care much for talking to them. He didn't blame her after what they did to her. He didn't care much either but he knew she certainly had a higher level of disgust for them.

"Say what!? You want to become real-deal explorers? Y'all are joking!" Zubat and Koffing laughed at the pair of rodents before turning to each other. They simply nodded at one another before they quickly scooped up Pecan. "You! Come with us for a second."

"The hell do you two want?" Pecan growled as she was pushed away from her partner and towards the bulletin board.

"Now listen up closely to what I gotta say to ya and don't take it too personally, bub." Koffing started, whispering to the Emolga so Jack couldn't hear. "We seen ya around places and we know you got experience. More than any of these hacks in this dump. Why are you wasting your potential on that total clueless nobody of a Pikachu? The world is your oyster and you throw your talents to a guy who looks like he doesn't even know what an Oran Berry is? You should drop him, leave him to his struggles, give up on whatever shenanigans you're pulling. Wouldn't surprise me if you're stringin' him along cus he probably dicks your cunt good."

"OKAY." Without hesitation, Pecan swung her paw across both of their faces with a loud, resounding **WHAP!** She stepped away from the poison-types and returned to her partner with an annoyed scowl. "You two's a couple of nonsensical chuckle fucks and I ain't gonna hear out another second of your bullshit. I'm with Jack out of my own free will and will show him the entire world and so much more and there ain't a damn thing a pair of incomplete _abortions_ like you can do to change my mind! And for your information, I like it here. The community is nice and everyone is supportive of one another and their improvements in this guild. So why don'tcha get your missions or whatever and get lost. We're trying to work for a chance at the expedition and y'all won't get in our way."

"Ho ho, what a mouth on ya~! I like your sass, squirrel girl~" Koffing merely chortled, the two not even the slightest phased by her outburst.

"But what's this about an expedition, you say?" Zubat added, turning to his partner for a moment then back to the rodent pair. "Try all you want, the only expedition a gal like you can get with a mouth like that is a trip between a male's legs~ You've got no other talents!"

"A better expedition than anything involving you two, regardless." Pecan retorted with a smirk and a scoff. "You're a lot of talk yourself, huh? What talents do you pair have? The only advantage a hopeless bunch like you can get is taking someone out when they're already down."

"Whoa-ho-ho! You're one to talk. But it's fine, you only bested us because we didn't have the Chief with us." Koffing smirked deviously. Pecan tilted her head curiously.

"Chief? There's a third?"

"Heh-heh, that's right!" Zubat replied with a mischievous chuckle.

"Team Skull, our exploration team, has three members. Our Chief is a brutal powerhouse~"

"Heh-heh, if the Chief were with us, he would snap you lightweights like a pair of twigs~" The two then drew their attention towards the ladders and their smirks only widened.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Speak of the devil, I can smell the Chief coming now!"

"...Smell?" Jack finally pitched in, gulping. Of all the Pokemon there are, he could think of just a few that… _smells._ "Oh shit-" From the ladder came a big, bulky purple skunk downed in occasional tan highlights—a Skuntank. His eyes glared with a perpetual sense of malicious intent as he approached the electric-types, specifically Jack.

"Move, boy." His voice was deep and smooth, holding an accent unfamiliar to the chu. Jack bit his lip, their gazes meeting, the Skuntank's dark and mysterious. Those eyes were captivating, his voice alluring. His confidence absolutely booming. Though he heard the command, the word didn't truly register within the Pikachu's mind as his thoughts were quickly racing elsewhere.

_I want all of him._

"Oi, _kid._" Skuntank's voice darkened and grew louder, snapping Jack out of his train of thought. The skunk growled and pressed against the Pikachu, foreheads met. "When I tell ya ta do som'in', ya'd best fuckin' do it, _boy._"

"I'mma fuckin' do somethin', alright. Watch your back or you'll get a few new streaks in your fur, _fuckboy._" Jack retorted with a snort and swatted away the skunk with his tail before stepping aside. Skuntank began to see red; who did this Pikachu think he was stepping up to him with that kind of nerve? Did he not know who this was? Skuntank merely huffed, now was not the time to start fights. He began to walk away but then smirked as he shot a large, noxious gas of unbearable stench right at the Pikachu. "HoooOOOH—FUCKING—ACK GHK—" Jack gagged and fell over faint from the intense stomach retching fumes as they passed through the room, catching the noses of other guild members.

"Eek! What's that awful smell? It stinks of rotten cheese!"

"Oof! Golly, that's some terrible stench, yes sirree!"

"Hey, hey! My poor eyes, they're on fire!"

Skuntank walked up to Pecan, the only thing left between her and his team. She growled at him. "Step aside, harlot. Or you're as good as your little buddy over there." He spoke casually and carelessly toward her. Her growl only grew louder but she did as told, fearing more for a bust of his stink in her face than the skunk himself.

"Chief!" Koffing greeted the skunk with a booming tone.

"You sure showed those losers, Chief! You're the best!" Zubat praised their leader with the same amount of glee.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevah. You two finished sniffin' out some good paying jobs?"

"All the requests here are riddled with cheap payouts, boss." Koffing responded with a disagreeing shake.

"But, we picked up on some juicy info that's got biiig potential in it~" Zubat added with a devious snicker. The pair edged toward their leader and began whispering into his ear. Immediately, Skuntank's ears twitched and he piped up with a smirk.

"Guild expedition, you say? Pretty ace pick up, boys. Let's blow this joint, we got some plottin' to do."

"Yeah!" The three poison-types turned tail and made their way out of the guild. Pecan was fuming with anger, her tail wagging wildly as a display of her irritation. She grabbed her partner and shook him back to consciousness.

"JACK! Wakey wakey! Get up!" She gave him a slap on the cheek, earning a groan from the male as he came to.

"Guuhh… ffuuck, did somebody die and rot, that smelt horrible..." Jack shook his head, clearing his senses of the lingering stench. "That Skuntank's somethin' else."

"Damn right he is. The fuck he think he is acting like he's tough shit? Smell like shit is more like it. Buncha cocky nobodies like them boils me up inside!" Pecan growled and huffed, pulling the Pikachu up to his feet. "Whatever, they're gone and we don't gotta deal with their crap anymore. We got work to do so let's pick up some jobs and get going. Maybe we can recruit a Pokemon or two in the meantime."

"Err, right. Gotcha. I'll check the Outlaw Notice, you look over the Job Bulletin then we'll compare and go wherever has the most work." Jack instructed and the two nodded, looking over the two boards. Both picked out five jobs from their boards and put all the requests together and coming up with a total of four jobs at Mt. Bristle; two rescues, a delivery, and an arrest. "Looks like the bulk's in Mt. Bristle. 3Rd, 4th, 6th, and 8th floors are our destinations. Let's do our best to make Wigglytuff recognize our potential~"

Pecan and Jack were on their way out of the guild and ready to take on the day, coming to the crossroads when they noticed a Wynaut and Wobbuffet idling about near a recently built staircase leading into the mountainside from its surface top. As the electric-types came up, the other pair stepped forward to greet them.

"Oh! A customer, is it not?" The Wynaut spoke up, taking a bow. "Greetings to you! Wonderful day, is it not? We're here to inform passersby of the new shop, Spinda's Cafe, that is now having its grand opening!"

"Spinda's Cafe, you say?" Pecan tilted her head with curiosity. Wobbuffet threw up a solute and cried out in their signature outburst.

"That's right!"

"This new place is just brimming with hopes and dreams! Why not you two come inside? Have a gander~" Wynaut and Wobbuffet stepped aside, offering the duo entry to the stairway. Jack and Pecan shared an uncertain look toward each other. This was very peculiar, but it wouldn't hurt to take a moment and check the place out, right?

"Hmm… why not? We're not in any rush." Jack agreed and the two made their way in with the other pair following behind. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves quite impressed with the presentation of the cafe. A quaint, simple layout; circular in shape, rather spacious with four tables set out, two on either side, and two booths at the back of the room. The flooring was a basic wood-tan color with swirl patterns of a lighter hue. A Heracross, Octillery, Pachirisu, Mr. Mime, and Zigzagoon were already stationed at tables, perhaps all customers of the newly opened cafe. Though, standing at the far back between the two booths was a Spinda—their spots were positioned slightly above both of their swirled eyes—with a rainbow colored wing tucked under his right ear, one who the two assumed to be the owner for… more than obvious reasons. He did a little jig and spin before wobbling towards them in traditional drunk-like Spinda fashion.

Standing before the electric couple, he bowed before beaming at them with a big smile. "Good morning! Welcome to the grand opening of Spinda's Cafe! My name is Ari, I am the owner of this lovely establishment. This cafe was built as a rest stop for especially adventurous explorers who are always challenging themselves to strive for greatness and excellency~"

"A cafe for explorers?" Pecan spoke up with curiosity.

"A SPINDA!?" Jack outburst, eyes fixated on the slightly pudgy panda. _Oh man… didn't think I'd find a treasure this grand outside of a mystery dungeon. Jackpot~_

"W-Well err—y-yes, I am a Spinda. Hello!" Ari waved at the overly excited Pikachu. "After a long and arduous exploration through deep jungles and harsh mountains rescuing and battling, those poor explorers must get so exhausted and parched! It's only natural to want a healthy, refreshing beverage to get your mind and body back into tip top shape~ And that's where we come in with our services! Since today is our grand opening, allow me to show you around." The four followed behind Spinda as he led them to a little bar with four large containers filled with various liquids. "This is the Juice Bar. Surely, you've likely collected plenty of Gummis and Apples in lots of dungeons by now, right? You've probably found so many that you're just overflowing with extra! Well, bring those goodies here and I'll blend 'em right up to make delicious drink sensations~! I will handle your ingredients to create delightful delicacies for you~"

"That's kinda sick, holy shit. Jack, you hearin' this?"

"He's cute, he's smart, he runs a killer business…" Jack murmured to himself, still eyeing down the panda. He was a bit of a shapely, pudgy male, he was. An attractive pear-shaped figure, small, flat chest that curved out into wide hips and plump ass that continued that perfect curve into thick, short thighs and legs with cute, dainty little feet. _He's fucking precious, oh my God._

"If you're ready, allow me to show you the other facility~" Ari spoke up, his stubby little tail wagging with glee and excitement to be showing off his business again to another set of explorers. The pair of electric-types followed closely by Wynaut and Wobbuffet. "And here to the right is the Recycle Shop. I'm certain Apples and Gummis aren't all you've got overflowing in your storage. You must find all sorts of items in mystery dungeons that you don't know what to do with! Plenty of which may come up not so useful to your team—you may even consider selling those items. Or even worse… you may even **trash** them! How wasteful!" Ari threw his paws up in mock disbelief. "Somewhere, there is an explorer in desperate need of those items you're disposing of and keeping locked away!"

"E-Err..." Pecan was a little uncertain. He's really playing up his part here. It all made sense, though. At least she could follow that much.

"With that thought in mind, we established the Recycle Shop. Since this _is_ a cafe for explorers, what better way to offer our support than to offer them the very items they need most? If you bring in your unwanted items, you can trade them in exchange for items you want! Doesn't that sound just nifty~?"

"Wh-whoa hold on." Pecan held her paws out to stop the rambling panda. "First of all, who says nifty anymore? Second of all, this is kind of a lot to take in. I think I get it, though. We bring you goods in exchange for other goods or somethin' like that, yeah?" Ari nodded his head. "'aight, I've got the download. JACK, stop eye-fucking the Spinda and say something!"

"HUH!?… I-I am not—shut up, Pecan!" Jack's face flushed red and he swatted at his partner. Ari giggled at the couple and couldn't help but strike a pose, paw on his hip with the other behind his head, turned slightly to the side and poking out his plush rear teasingly, tail still wagging quickly.

"You don't have to keep your fantasies to yourself, friend~ I've fine tuned my body to be what is an ideal feminine figure to many bisexual males and females alike through my years of being a former explorer. If anything, this means I've done something right~" Ari teased and stuck out his tongue at the Pikachu. "What's on your mind? Besides me~ What fantasies of me are you thinking of right now—say it out loud, lemme hear~"

"Sh-Shit." Jack gulped. First, he teases by being cute. Then he teases by being successful. Now he teases by being direct and wanting the chu to spill out his thoughts? "I wanna throw that ass over the counter and pour my own drink between those fat cheeks, goddamn..."

"Ooohh, wild, wild Pikachu~! And what a raunchy tongue you have!" The Spinda licked his lips and leaned toward the other male with a smirk. "I've always preferred my dungeon crawling to be a real rough romp~" Without warning, Ari cupped Jack's sac and gave his balls a firm grope and a light tug, earning a shudder and a pleasured groan out of the electric-type. Was this really happening? Surely, they weren't about to fuck right here and now, were they? In front of his patrons and co-workers? Not that he was complaining personally but what about the work ethic? Surely this Spinda wasn't as open a lover as he and Pecan were? There's no way this Spinda was truly 100% perfection in the eyes of this horny Pikachu!?

"Y-You… oh fuck… w-we really 'bout to do this right here?" Jack asked, the mixture of hope and lust in his tone noticed by the Spinda. Ari chuckled and moved his paw away from the Pikachu's sac, admiring his erected and girthy mass.

"I dunno..." The Spinda walked over to the Recycle Shop counter and leaned over it, throwing his ass up in the air and spreading his legs, putting himself on display in front of everyone without a care in the world. His heavy ass wobbled idly, heavy sac hanging with a stiffy of his own between those shapely legs. "Public displays of excessive affection are only as bad as we as a society make it. I've taken my share of males and been taken the same aplenty in my exploring days right out in the wide open of dungeons and fields alike~ What harm's a little cafe gonna do?" Ari giggled, swaying his heavy ass to and fro at the Pikachu invitingly. Jack bit his lip, his cock at full attention pulsing angrily and hungry to fill that lush hole. He reacted quick, coming up to cup those plump cheeks and dig his fingers into their doughy flesh, kneading along that big panda ass. He'd spread those mounds and admire the pink ring of flesh between them, noticing the male's star already glistening as if lubed up in advance.

"I keep myself in full prep at all times. It's gonna be a nice, snug fit but you'll be amazed how easy you'll get in me, chuboy~" Ari chimed in, knowing the chu had those very thoughts in mind. "It's flavored so you can dive in with either organ for a good ti—aaah y-yeah atta boy~" Before the Spinda could finish, Jack was already face buried between those fat cheeks and tongue lashing away, flicking repeatedly across the sensitive pucker. Every lick earned a clench from the panda's hole in response along with shaky moans and murrls, Ari pushing his backside against the horny Pikachu's face while he in turn tugged the other male by the hips to help smother himself in ass. He wasted little time, tongue sinking pass the taut ring, surprised at how little resistance such a tight entry had. Indeed, as Ari said, the panda's ass was slick, snug, and tremendous in flavor! He was sweet like Pechas with a tangy hint of something spicy. Jack hadn't eaten too much a variety of berries yet so his distinct knowledge of taste was very short, but he knew flavors when he tasted them and this sweet-spicy tingle on his tongue was simply delightful!

"Hoohh, g-getting right in there? You—mmh!—must _really_ like me~!" Ari teased, his tail wagging frantically as a sign of his enjoyment. Jack's tongue assaulted deep in the Spinda's backside, pushing into soft walls and being clenched upon in response to his attack, hungry growls emitting from the chu mixing with Ari's airy moans. A paw slipped under that heavy ass to grasp the twitching panda meat and pump its sizable mass firmly in tandem with his tongue-fucking, reaching the base as his tongue hilted then pumping to the tip while he pulled from the panda's ass. Ari quaked with pleasure, each thrust, each pump and squeeze sending ripples of sensation up his spine, eyes closed riding out the special treatment the other male was giving him.

Jack was in heaven. This Spinda was a real beauty! It was as if he was indulging in a male version of Pecan—their body shapes were practically identical in every way! The way his smooth chest widened out into his hips and large, rounded ass. Those bountiful cheeks that curved perfectly into thick thighs that looked soft as pillows yet strong enough to crush skulls and melons. Species aside, the prime difference between panda and squirrel were the heavy, musky orbs between his legs and the hung girth bobbing strongly, whapping audibly upon the Spinda's belly with each of its powerful throbs. His paw picked up the pace pumping the submissive femboy, the harmonic rhythm of ass eating and dick stroking splitting into two separate paces, paw quick while his tongue was patient, indulging in all the ripples and ridges, the succulent flavors of his ass, that spicy-sweet essence tickling his tongue blending perfectly with the fresh, feminine musk Ari's body emitted to keep the Pikachu hooked.

"Yeeaaah… get that tongue deeeep in my ass, chuboy~ Mmhhf—fuck! Right there, lick Daddy right there~!" Ari moaned aloud, ass raising higher in the air instinctively as Jack's tongue dragged across his prostate. Finding the panda's sweet spot, Jack put full focus repeatedly attacking the same spot, from jabs at the sensitive nub to dragging his tongue back and forth over it, growls vibrating his organ to further stimulate the other horny male. He could feel the repetitive throbbing from Ari's cock, the clenches tightening further around his tongue, all signs of great enjoyment, but the chu was far from finished. No, he was only just getting started. He'd have this Spinda wrapped around his finger and at his sexual mercy.

Jack felt the pulses racing through Ari's shaft grow stronger and more frequent, spills of precum becoming thicker, more cloudy in coloration. His panting became heavy and his breathing airy and irregular. The Spinda even began to kick and thump his foot against the floor and that adorable, stubby tail was as frantic as ever with its wag. The signs were all there—too many of them, in fact. He was moments from orgasm, the panda ready to pop what felt like it was going to be quite a load! Jack then found himself in a bit of an internal conundrum. Does he eat out the panda to climax? Or pull out and beat that prostate with his dick? His assault on the fat panda booty lightened as he ran the thoughts and scenarios through his mind before coming to his conclusion.

_I told myself I was going to make this Spinda all mine, there's only one way to break a bitch into submission~_

His tongue kept flicking over Ari's prostate, _lap, lick, slurp, flick!_ All the while, his paw stroked as quickly as he could along the leaky, lengthy penis, feeling its nonstop throbs becoming stronger and stronger! "Fuuuck… FUUCK!" Ari moaned aloud, his body tensing up strongly. His convulsions. _Oh fuck, the convulsions!_ The clenches around his tongue loosening then tightening, rippling and spasming. The panda's muscles locking up, toes curling. He gripped the counter desperately, almost threatening to tear chunks of wood from it.

If his eyes weren't swirls, they'd be rolled back in the sloppiest, most submissive of ahegao expressions. His tongue drooped out, mouth agape with in very messy smile, drooling heavily on himself and the counter. It felt like constant surges of electricity were shooting through his body, tickling every pleasure receptor within him, yet the Pikachu attacking his prostate with his tongue hadn't let out a single charge. He'd never tensed so powerfully in his life, every muscle clenched up to the point that it stung before he lost all control of his body and went into a full relaxed state as an earth shattering orgasm rocked his entire frame to the core.

Ari had had sex many a time in his day as an explorer. Many wild and civilized Pokemon alike had delved between his legs from either front or back and so did he between theirs. Many cocks had plunged into his backside, his maw, asses sat upon his face, asses filled by his shaft, his rump taken by others. He was no stranger to a rough rut, even surprise poundings he'd taken and welcomed. He didn't like to classify himself as a slut but he wouldn't correct anyone to call him one. He was very easy—he made himself that way. He'd welcome near any male that wanted to fuck him anywhere any time, even on a whim. That was just the way the Spinda was. He loved sex, it felt good, it's good for the body, it strengthens bonds, eases situations and uplifts moods.

But of all the sex he's had in his life, of the many orgasms he's had and caused, none compared to the electrifying surge of ecstasy that trailed the Spinda's spine. Of all the sex he was used to, they were all for the intent of getting off quick, little to no foreplay, oral only, anal only, nothing quite like this. Very few times has he been eaten out so this sensation, this pleasure was one not too familiar with Ari. It was incredible, the Pikachu's tongue work was truly expert in its craft. His back was arched, mind numbed riding on cloud nine. He burst powerfully onto the wall of the counter, a lengthy string of semen following every hearty throb of his cock. The resounding whap and smack of his dick hitting his gut filled the air of the cafe along with the orgasmic cries of the panda Pokemon while he continues to mess the counter and floor with his excessive discharge, seventh spurt, eighth, ninth, tenth! His cock just wouldn't stop and neither would Jack, tongue assaulting prostate, paw pumping cock, Ari was in heaven! He'd finally felt his release falter after he'd flung a full 17 strings worth of cum, the panda's heavy balls spent after such a lively mess. Seeing the rush of spunk and the potent throbs calming, Jack removed himself from the panda and admired his work. His asshole was slightly gaped from the deep tongue fucking, very moist and lubricated with saliva, practically begging the electric-type to assault that hole with his dick. Those deliciously rounds balls and girthy cock hung between the Spinda's legs still at full attention despite the just passing climax. Ari didn't dare move, his legs wobbling, his body weak, yet he was still horny, very needy. And he knew Jack was far from finished.

Jack took a look behind him as he'd remembered just where he was. Sure enough, all eyes were on them, cocks were out, and, to the surprise of no one, Pecan had a Zigzagoon dick in her mouth and Mr. Mime and Heracross occupying her paws while Octillery had her and Pachirisu bound by tentacles and both girls' pussies occupied by spare tentacles, exploring deep in their canals with reckless abandon.

Yep, just another orgy instigated by the boisterous actions of a horny Emolga and a perverse Pikachu.


	10. Team Skull Part 2

**Hi. This isn't dead. Far from it, actually. This is very much still alive. Just updating very slowly because I don't have much writing motivation. Also the entirety of March was procrastination because Rescue Team DX and New Horizons happened. I write when I write, that's about it. Forcing myself to work turns the hobby into an obligation and that makes me not want to write at all.**

**Sorry it took forever, but that's just how it's gonna be. Chapters are finished when they are. Can only hope next chapter doesn't take as long hhhh**—

* * *

**Chapter 6: Team Skull**

**Part 2: Getting Off On Days Off**

The day passed quickly as the couple went about their daily work routine after the… extended stop at the newly opened Spinda's Cafe. The jobs were a cinch and they'd even found recruitments in a Starly and Machop, both of which had taken great interest in the ideals of a world influenced by sexual freedom. Though, the electric pair hadn't any intentions of making the two into ace members of their team, their very first newcomers would be trusted to undergo their own work separate of the main force to spread word of their conquest under the Estrius team name.

The following day, Loudred had assigned the couple to sentry duty again due to Diglett having to attend to other work. Their work ethic today went better than their first time—despite it still being deathly boring, there was a lot less being heard by Loudred and disturbing the poor Pokemon's ears with the sounds of aggressive and very bored sex for the sake of passing time. They also did a lot better with their actual footprint identifying and were rewarded accordingly by Chatot.

Needless to say, the passing couple of days after the opening of Spinda's Cafe were lackluster in anything eventful nor worthwhile of mentioning. The follow day, however…

"Ahem, before we send you off to work, I have an announcement to share with you ~!" Chatot informed the guild with his usual singsong tone that Chatot are known for. "I would like to introduce you all to our new allies~"

"Allies?" Loudred repeated, head tilted in questioning, "New apprentices again?"

"Golly, I wonder who they could be?" Bidoof piped up, his stubby tail wagging idly.

"Attention! Attention, please!" Chatot called over the group, regaining their eyes and ears. "Now, if you may, down here, please~!" He turned toward the makeshift ladder with the rest of the guild following suit. In a puff of purple smoke, a rancid stench clouded the air and caught their noses off guard.

"Buh!? What is that SMELL!?" Loudred quickly clamped his mouth shut and threw his paws over his nostril region.

"Ewww! It reeks like rotten cheese! Blegh!" Sunflora spat out, scrunching up from the unwelcome stink. Bidoof blushed and huffed, looking around.

"Y-Yup yup! That's some kinda awful stink~"

"Eugh… Jack, I swear to Arceus it better not be..." Pecan growled, covering her nose and keeping her eyes fixated on the ladder. Of course, to her absolute dismay and displeasure, it was exactly who she last wanted to see. Three poison-type Pokemon stepped, floated, and glided down and walked over to stand front and center before the guild members.

"These are our new allies~" Chatot notified, seemingly unaffected by the awful smell, though it was slowly beginning to dissipate.

"Whoa-ho-ho~ I'm Koffing."

"Heh-heh-heh! Name's Zubat. 'sa pleasure~"

"Skuntank. Ya best to call me Chief, Team Skull's leader. Remember it." Skuntank looked over the lot before he caught sight of an all too familiar duo. "'specially you two." Chatot looked between the group of poison-types and the electric pair.

"Oh? Already acquainted? How lovely~!"

"Yeah, his face and my fist are in a _very_ intimate relationship." Pecan growled under her breath, her cheeks cackling with an infuriated surge of electricity as she tried her damnedest not to cause a scene. Jack pat her back gently to try and calm the irritated female, though he hadn't any idea exactly what he could do. While he too had experience with being raped and taken against his consent, at least his encounter was with a wild Pokemon, an uncivilized creature who knew not of human-like laws and only acted on instinct and survival. Pecan's case was much different morally and mentally; she was taken by fully civil Pokemon that made the complete conscious decision to act upon unruly sexual desires. And God forbid the Pikachu knew what they said to her when they pulled her aside but whatever it was that got her that much more pissed with them, it must not have been good!

"Now, these three will not be joining us as new apprentices. Instead, they will be joining our expedition as allied powers and lend their assistance~!" Chatot clapped his wings together with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me." Pecan huffed and turned her head with disapproval.

"Eh? Why the glum look, Pecan?" Chatot tilted his head at the Emolga's disgusted response. Skuntank scoffed and turned his attention to the bird.

"It ain't no issue, sir. That gal there's always got lips flappin' for something. Yakkin' on a bit much, that one." Skuntank scoffed and snickered much to the Emolga's displeasure.

"Hmm. Alright then." Chatot cleared his voice and returned attention to the crowd. "The Guildmaster has made his decision—there is safety in numbers and this trio will reinforce our strength during the expedition. However, it would be unfavorable were we to attempt coordination for the expedition right now so these three will be staying with us for the next few days. I ask everyone to offer your utmost positive hospitality for the duration of their stay~" The guild stared down the team of poison-types with looks of disapproval and disdain.

"Is there not anything wrong here to Chatot?"

"How could the Guildmaster ever approve of this?"

"Golly, I hope the expedition will be said and done quickly..."

"Okay then, with all being said and done, let's get to work~" Chatot smiled and threw his wing up in a little cheer. Everyone remained quiet for a moment, looking on in disapproval.

"...Hooray."

"Hmm? What's the matter? Where is your team spirit?" Chatot tilted his head, his obliviousness something to be admired. Loudred huffed aloud and pouted.

"Team spirit? This STINKS! Don't you see the problem here? How can we show any team spirit when—wh-when...uwaaWHAT!?" The ground around them began to vibrate violently as if an earthquake had suddenly struck the guild, frantic eyes scanning the room.

"YOOOOM…" Wigglytuff had curled up with a very sour expression on his face, his body vibrating with an unsettling aura radiating from his form. Chatot squawked, flapping his wings toward the guild members.

"_SQUAWK! _The Guildmaster—his rage is building! Please, everyone show your cheers even if you don't like it, I beg you, _where is your team spirit!?_"

"HOORAY!" The bunch cheered their false joys which, to the fortune of everyone, was enough to calm the brewing storm that is a big pink blob. The crowd dispersed, off to their regular daily duties while Team Skull stayed behind, their attention turned back to the electric pair. Skuntank smirked and flicked his head as if moving the hair from in front of his eyes.

"Chaw-haw-haw~ 'sa pleasure to meetcha." He chortled and left with his lackeys close behind. Pecan stomped her foot, her cheek pouches cackling with electricity.

"Jack, those three birth defects are up to some sneaky shit and I don't like it one bit. I wanna keep an eye on 'em but I don't wanna spend any more time looking at them than I have to." Without thinking, Jack grabbed Pecan by the hips and pulled her into a gentle embrace, hugging her close to him.

"Hey, it's fine. As long as I'm here, I'll be right beside you to kick every ass, hole, and toxic fume they can produce if they ever try anything towards ya."

"Thanks, Jack..." She held him tight and gave the chu a light nuzzle, cheek pouches brushing together softly, the female emitting sparks to him though the Pikachu wasn't able to return the gesture.

"Heh heh, sorry. I still dunno how to turn on these damn powers or whatevs. Guess I still don't have full understanding of my body yet."

"It's okay, you've been managing an impressive amount despite the lack of access to the best of your arsenal." She smiled and broke away from her partner's hug, though not without stealing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Jack… is it okay if we leave the work today to our B team? I kinda wanna spend the day more laxed around town." Jack pat her back gently and gave the Emolga reassuring smile.

"I'm cool with that. Real cool, in fact. I do have some unfinished business with a certain panda in a certain cafe. His ass and my dick have some… very intimate business deals that need to be made~" The Pikachu chuckled and licked his lips, the thought of indulging in Ari's squishy physique had the male's crotch stirring. "Yeah, definitely hittin' up the cafe~ What about you? Whatcha gonna do today, Pecan?"

"Hmm… I'm probably gonna visit the beach again. Kinda hard to tell through the windows here but it looks like a nice day out for combing the shorelines."

"Sounds good by me. I'll give the others the message and I guess we'll meet back up here at the guild by evening?" Pecan nodded, her tail wagging idly. "A'ight then~ catch ya later, Pecan. Take it easy out there."

"Yeah, have fun, Jack. Don't thrash him too hard, he's still got a job to do after~" The Emolga teased with a giggle before she scurried her way up the ladder. Jack had followed behind her, stopping by with Chimecho to relay the message about today's workload. The Pikachu was out the guild and made quick pacing to the cafe down the path.

"Oohh Ariiiiii~"

…

"The beach sure is calm today. It's a welcome contrast to what the past few days have been." Pecan sighed, her gaze fixed on the ocean, gentle waves crashing upon the shore, the tide brushing over her ankles. "We've barely had much time for resting with all the vigorous work we do every day. Not to mention the thrills and chills of the rewards we so happily reap~" A smirk crept upon her lips, the past encounters since their conjoining as an exploration team coming to the front of her mind. The mental images of her being taken from both ends and all three holes had the bottom heavy female quivering with low groans. A paw dipped between her legs, two digits flicking across her folds, a dollop of nectar collecting on her fingers. "Fuck, just talking about it's got me this wet already~" Her paw returned to her loins, now dragging fingers across her puffy labia, a shudder racing up her spine, back arching from the sparks of stimulation. She bit her lip, a quiet moan emitted from the horny female, thumb pushing upon her engorged clit and grinding idly at it while a finger sink into her fire, tunnel clenching upon the stubby finger while another moan escaped the female.

"Yeah… fffuck, I can almost feel them slapping my face with their dicks...~" Pecan huffed, plopping herself down in the tide, legs spread toward the ocean and allowing her paw to explore her personal cave. Two fingers filled her sex, pumping into wanton depths while her thumb kept focus at her clit, now swirling with purpose. Her breath became raspy, the Emolga panting, watching her paw take advantage of her, losing control of herself to the sensation, the desire to be taken. "Mmh, snug fit, ain't I big boy~?" She groaned to her nonexistent partner, back arching and her free paw planted in the sand behind her to keep her balance as she raised her legs and stuffed her cunt full of her entire paw. "Fuuuck, you're a big boy~ Yeeeah, gonna get deep in your lil' 'molga, ain'tcha~?" Pecan shook, her toes curling and breath catching in her throat. Her cheeks began to cackle with sparks and her paw borrowed some of her charge to electrify her current situation. Stray jolts assaulted her insides while her paw pumped through her slick canal, a sharp, loud moan exclaimed by the electric-type from the additional stimulation striking all the right nerves. Her tail was a display of ecstatic glee, curling up and wagging frantically, thumping against the sand while Pecan fucked herself with her paw, hips gyrating into the thrusts to stir about the appendage invading her. Her legs remained raised as if held up by an invisible male plunging into her sex, the female thoroughly pleasuring herself in the open public for anyone to see.

"Shiiit… c-can't get enough of me, can ya..~?" She continued to taunt her nonexistent partner, seeming to be engrossed in her thoughts or a fantasy, now fucking herself ruthlessly with quick thrusts of her paw, digits tickling her walls, digging gently into them all while continuing their sparks attacking her sweet spots. "Oohh Arceus—ffuuck! Fucking cheater...aahnn y-you know electric shocks are my weakness—hooohh d-dammit make me cum~!" Her entire body began to writhe, pussy convulsing and spasming, the spill of nectar becoming more plentiful around her paw. She continued the reckless abuse to her sex, cheek pouches emitting more violent sparks with her orgasm mere moments away. She was so close! Just one push, she just needed that one last stimulant..!

"What in all the hell are you _doin'?_" Pecan jumped and lost control of her sparks, a hard shock striking her right at the g-spot.

"G-GAH!? _H-HOOO-OOOHH-OOH MYFFUUUGGHNNGFFFF—!_" Pecan's entire body went numb, legs kicking up, eyes widened and rolling back, teeth clenched and drooling on herself. Her body went into an orgasmic seizure as her juices sprayed in a powerful gush and showered the ocean waters with her honey. Her entire body had locked up into a mind numbing orgasm, pussy milking away at the paw shoved into her. Two pairs of eyes watched on behind the Emolga as she was both figuratively and literally shocked into climax, one of mild disgust, the other flustered and cheeks flushed red.

As Pecan regained control of her body's motor functions, she tugged her drenched paw free of her cunt and collapsed on her back in the moist sand, panting heavily and in a complete daze. Her attention turned upward to two slightly blurred figures, her vision slowly coming to. Standing over her were a Quilava and a Marowak, the Quilava having a brow raised at her. "Mind explainin' why ya fuckin' yerself out here in the wide open blue?" The Quilava asked, their tone notably feminine with a southern accent reminiscent of what humans would call 'cowboys'.

"E-Ehhuuh..?" Pecan groaned, her words having not quite come back to her yet. Her breath remained on the quick side, chest rising and falling at a gradually slowing rate with the female coming down from her orgasmic high.

"Yer words, girl. Use 'em." Quilava gave the other fem a deadpan stare.

"Errhh..." Pecan shook her head then sat up, still feeling a little lightheaded from her release but otherwise was able to stand. "Okay… what was the question again?"

"Why ya fuckin' yerself on ya paw, squirrel?"

"I kinda just was? Some past experiences came up and I got horny. That's kinda it." The Quilava looked on incredulously as if the Emolga were leaving something out but shrugged it off.

"Eh. Good enough fer me. Ya got balls goin' to town on yaself like that where anybody can see. I oughta not be surprised by now, the shit we been through, this ain't nothin' more than child's play."

"Tell me about it. The last few days have been pretty wild! I'm not complainin' one bit but hoooh boy, my cunt and ass been _through it_, sister." Pecan chuckled, sharing a sort of heart-to-heart with this complete stranger.

"You too, eh? I knew this was a wild world but I honestly ain't expect a _wild_ world. I'll tell ya, stress ain't no problem at least. I like ya, gal. Name's Ashe, by the way. And this here work o' thighs 'n ass is my partner Donovan. Call 'im Don." She held out her paw, Pecan taking it and exchanging a firm handshake.

"Pecan. It's nice to meet you two. Uhh… I actually haven't seen you two around here before. Are you new here?"

"We heard 'bout a guild in a place called Treasure Town and traveled across the ocean to this continent to check things out. Heard there's a whole slew o' dungeons for explorin'. Folks be needing savin' no matter where we go."

"You two are a team? I have a team, too!" Pecan tilted her head, her interests now piqued.

"A rescue team, to be exact. Team Lockdown. Dungeons ain't for everyone. Those foolish enough to throw their lives at the face of danger and fall short of victory will be brought home safe. We're a top notch team with a name for ourselves and the power to prove it." Ashe held up a badge that looked quite similar in design to that of her own but the badge had all the colors of the rainbow on it as opposed to her blank white badge with a pink button—a Normal rank explorer badge.

"Whoa… your badge, it's..."

"Master Rank. That's Rank 11 in rescue teams out of 12 total. It takes a lotta work 'n effort to get to Masters." Ashe finished, storing her badge away in their Toolbox. "We been at this for a good while though, so don't let our high rank discourage ya. If anythin', let it be motivation to make yer mark on this world."

"Wow… you two must have been on hella adventures then. I'm a veteran explorer myself, been traveling the world before I met my partner just a few days ago and we formed a team together. I'm helping him find his way around these parts. He's not from this continent." Pecan tried not to make any nods towards the fact that Jack was a human. She wasn't sure how others might take that kind of story.

"That's nice of you..." The Marowak finally spoke up between the two girls, a soft spoken voice, a striking contrast to his rough chiseled figure, toned arms with somewhat broad shoulders, well-built chest showing a bit of pecs the lead down into a cute bit of tummy, hips curving outward into thighs similarly thick as that of the big butt Quilava female. What caught Pecan's attention the most on the Marowak was the odd coloration of his thumb and foot claws. Instead of the usual matte white, his claws were instead a deep onyx black. He also had stunning ruby red eyes that seemed to have a piercing gaze, though that was likely just the way the eyes of the skull he wears were carved out to essentially give him a perpetual angry gaze.

"Say, if ya on a team, where's yer partner at?" Ashe looked around, reassuring to herself that the Emolga was the only one on the beach with her and her partner.

"Oh, he's at Spinda's Cafe. If I had to guess what he were up to at this very moment, though..."

…

"My my, you were hungry…mmh~!" Ari shook and moaned, gripping the end of his juice bar counter. When Jack had arrived at the cafe, he was unsurprised to see the place bustling with activity—mostly patrons lounging the area of the newly opened rest stop. Familiar faces around from their first visit for the most part. But that wasn't what mattered to the Pikachu. The moment he stepped into the underground cafe, his eyes were fixated on the Spinda at the juice bar conjuring up a blend for a Zigzagoon. It was a mesmerizing sight, the way his hips shook, his ass wobbled, tail wagged, he moved like a dancer on ice while he shook his mixer to what the chu could only assume to be some rhythm or beat playing in the dizzy panda's head. He'd finish off his performance with a twirl and spin before opening the mixer and pouring the Zigzagoon's drink. The look of awe on his face was adorable, and the look of wonder as he took a drink told of Ari's talent as a bartender.

But again, none of that mattered right now. The Pikachu made a straightforward beeline to the Spinda, slipping right behind the counter neither without permission nor either male saying a word. Ari knew what Jack was here for, and words need not be exchanged between the two as the Spinda bent over the counter rather enticingly to strike conversation with the striped tanuki-like Pokemon. Of course, Ari had himself in such an exposed position for what the chu had in store for him, stubby tail wagging, plump cheeks wobbling as he swayed once more. Jack was on him like a moth to the light, paws digging into the plump flesh of the pudgy panda's furred ass, cheeks roughly fondled and spread, exposing the pink, puckered rim to the hungry male.

Jack's tongue dragged across the Spinda's anal star repeatedly, flicking and lapping, growls rumbling in the back of his throat. Sure, he'd eaten this ass just a couple days ago, but this ass, much like Pecan's, was one to be treated with expertise. One doesn't simply sqaunder their opportunity with an ass this fat by just fucking it. No, a true connoisseur of breeding milks every second of intimacy out of this bubble butt, figuratively and literally.

He gave a firm swat to Ari's fat ass, the impact of paw clashing with booty letting out a loud **WHAP!** that echoed through the cafe. While some turned their attention to the noise, others kept at their conversations as if one of the three staff weren't getting his ass fucked by horny Pikachu tongue. _Perhaps these Pokemon are a lot more in tune with the idea of public and expressive sex than Pecan thought._ Jack wondered while he stuffed the panda's backside with more tongue. "O-Oh ho~! So you're new to this—mmh!—exploring thing, huh?" Ari spoke casually to the Zigzagoon in front of him, the little 'coon nodding while he continued to down his drink. "I'll tell ya—f-fuck yeah...—c-coming here was the right choice! My drinks a-are...aah!...s-state of the art, bring me the right goodies and you might even see some boosts in your strength~ A-Arceus fuck, right there~!" He shook and pushed his ass back into Jack's face, eyes shutting for a moment and riding out the intensifying sensations rattling his form, leaving the panda a trembling mess. His dick dripped with precum below the counter, the Spinda groaning out, feeling each hearty throb of his erection while his ass was assaulted by the horny chu both tending to his need and prepping his fat booty for the inevitable rut soon to come.

Jack growled into the panda's ass, the resulting vibrations along his tongue tickling the male's prostate and earning shaky gasps from Ari along with clenches around his tongue. "Y-Yeeeeessss, f-fuck my ass already, you horny chu!" Ari cried gleefully, his grip on the other end of the counter tightening, the pulses of his anus and the throbs of his dick becoming stronger, more frequent. Precum spilled almost nonstop from his shaft, puddling the clear fluid on the ground below, his occasional throb causing a fling of the musky essence to splatter the underside of the counter.

Reluctantly, the Pikachu pulled his tongue from the delightful treat that is Ari's backside, stealing one last spank to that rump, watching the ripple of Ari's cheek as it wobbles back into place. "Now now, patience Ari, I'm not done feasting on goodness~" He smirked, shifting himself from behind the panda to slipping under the counter and sitting with back to the wood. He didn't mind the puddles and strings of precum along the ground and counter wall being caught in his fur; getting messy during sex was kind of a given in many cases.

The male licked his lips at the sight of dripping, vein-kissed Spinda dick throbbing in his face, seeing just how on edge Ari was from the rimjob alone. "You poor thing~ You look about ready to bust a nut." Jack smirked, pressing a digit on Ari's cock head, pressing down on the quivering Spinda's tip, watching it bob back in place with removing his finger from the cock. A fling of pre landed across his nose and between the eyes, the musky essence of horny Spinda intoxicating Jack with every inhale. He shuddered, vision clouded in a haze of lust, a paw cupping the hefty sac and rolling the orbs between his fingers.

Without hesitation, Jack parted his lips and leaned in to take Ari's tip, letting the heat of his open muzzle radiate onto the cock before sealing lips and taking one firm suck upon the sensitive tip. The resulting reaction was one for the records. "One Oran-Cheri slush blennnndooohh shit~!" Ari moaned out and tensed hard in the middle of taking an order. Seems Jack had forgotten his place and that Ari was still on the clock despite in the middle of having his ass violated and now dick sucked. An incredible multitasker, that's for sure. Jack's tongue swirled the tip of the Spinda's erection while a paw pumped base to mid of his dick, starting out a slow bobbing motion up and down half Ari's arousal, the pace a contrast to the quicker movements of his paw jerking off the pulsating organ. All the while, a moaning mess Ari was as he crushed the Oran and Cheri Berries of his current client, a Raichu, into a chunky, juicy mush, mixed in with frosted, flavored water and two ice cubes. His blending came out as more of a tremble and rattle as his body shook in ecstasy with his cock being worked over by a horny Pikachu he'd since quickly taken a liking to, his working motions mixing in with a buck of his hips to facefuck Jack who happily welcomed the aggressive change of pace. Paw moved from the cock and gave Ari full rein to use his mouth like a sex toy to abuse with his reckless thrusts.

"Aah...fuck, i-it'll be just o-ONE more mmmmommennnnaah~! Your Cheri Sweetberry Slushie w-will be..nngh...c-cumming up~!" Ari grunted and moaned out to his clients—rather he moaned for the chu giving head and taking his hip humping abuse—slamming the mixer on the counter and pressing his hips flush against it, hilted down Jack's throat and erupting a fresh, pent up load straight for the other male's stomach. Jack's eyes widened then rolled back as he felt the blast of spunk in the form of powerful throbs shifting against his tongue and in his clenched throat, every swallow of nut convulsing his throat around Ari's meat and keeping the Spinda pumping and cumming. A paw cupped Ari's tensed sac, feeling their own pulses as he fed one hell of a load for the chu; it must have been days, maybe weeks since he'd last bust with an orgasm like this!

Nah, it'd only been a couple days or so since he'd first eaten this Spinda ass.

…

"So you 'n that Jack guy 'o yours are usin' the exploration team as a cover up fer a personal goal."

"Yep." Pecan nodded.

"And that goal—correct me if I'm hearin' ya wrong—is a world erotica of sex 'n intimacy as public norm and even some town law?" Ashe recited, giving the Emolga a bit of a skeptical look. Pecan looked between the Quilava and Marowak pair and simply nodded again.

"Pretty much. Don't that sound great, though? Think about it! A world where sexual expression isn't shunned by the public or treated as some sacred act. A world where the ideals of sex and mating return to much like their roots before all the courtships and mated pairs and marriage and whatever that we've derived from the humans that were said to have once lived on this planet alongside our ancestors." Her tail twitched and began coiling around her while she hugged herself in an erotic way. "Just imagine you and Don are out on the town trying out clothes and gear and you show off to Don in a bunch of revealing skirts and blouses and bikinis~ Poor Don can't help the raging hard-on he's got for you hanging out in the open and there's no way he can hide it until you get home! You wouldn't want him to get shamed for that public indecency, would you? You could just pull him in the changing booth and give him a good blow without a care in the world, let him moan it out! Let him bust all over your face, walk out with a fresh coat of white and not one soul says a thing! In fact, the sight of a hottie like you laced in nut might just get a few pairs banging hips on the spot~! How does that not sound amazing to just fuck on a whim cus you can and nobody has a problem with it!?"

"Sh-she might have a point..." Don spoke softly, looking over at his partner nervously with a hot blush thankfully hidden under the skull on his head. Ashe scoffed at the flustered male.

"Ya raise a fair point, yeah you do." She agreed even if somewhat begrudgingly, "But have you considered the cons of such a world?"

"Eh?" Pecan tilted her head.

"You do know your lil' utopia ain't gonna be all sunshines 'n rainbows, right? What happens in a world 'o lust when ya start applyin' the corrupt? A town governed by greed 'n lust that disregards the well-bein' of its people for a lay. To use their power for selfish gain. _To rape._" Pecan's body tensed at the word and her eyes dilated slightly before she shook her head.

"Th-that… that's a given." She hesitated and looked out to the sea in along pause. "...Yeah… I know, it's not just possible. It's gonna happen, I get that. But… changing the world around me, even for personal gain, isn't going to change the way that people are at heart. The corrupt and greedy will still be corrupt and greedy. Their own means of personal gain may change, but in the end, one crime over another, it's still a crime grounds for punishment. And..." She swallowed a lump in her throat and bit her lip, "...and I won't let the inevitability of… _that_ happening change my ideals. All positives have negatives, otherwise life is only neutral. Even now, I suppose I ain't much better, huh? To talk about corrupt and greedy knowing what it is I want to do. Because it would be good for **me.**"

"And did you ever actually _ask_ Jack if this was what he wanted?" Ashe questioned, stepping up to the other female. "Or did he only go along with it 'cus it sounded like a good idea?"

"I..." Pecan stopped again. She mulled it over for a moment. Did she every truly ask him? He agreed to the idea, yes, but has she really thought about if he said yes for himself or just for her? Or because tagging along would help him find his way? She had to remember that he was still an amnesiac, with only a name and knowledge that he was once human. No. There was something else. Another piece of memory he retained. One that was part of his personality. "...He does want this." She chewed her lip lightly. That one reason alone would justify Jack's being completely down for such a world. But said reason would give away his past identity—she felt it wasn't her right to tell others of someone else's private and personal information, but she felt cornered, as if her morals were being tested. "He agreed with me because he… because he loves having sex with others! He and I kinda go hand-in-hand with our love of sex."

"Love of sex? Ya ain't mention that one to us." Ashe's interests were piqued. "Why don't we take a lil' walk to the cafe to meet up with yer friend. And while we're at it, do tell us 'bout yer 'love of sex', ya caught my eye." Pecan's demeanor quickly shifted from one of melancholy to that of excitement.

"Oh! Well… this goes back a fair bit so I hope you like stories~ But where do I begin..."

...

Jack stood over the bent over male, admiring the panda's feminine form bent over the counter with his back curved perfectly, mixer in paws shaking up another juice blend. "Damn, I'm gonna love making you squeal~" Jack smirked, grasping the base of his erect chuhood and letting it flop on Ari's ass, teasing the panting panda with constant little whaps against his plump cheeks. Ari wiggled his hips, still catching his breath after exerting himself onto and into the Pikachu.

"Take your time… haah… I'm still recovering… hoo boy… from that dang mouth of yours..~" He spoke between breaths, chest rising and falling with his panting. The Spinda's stubby little tail continued its wagging while he waited anxiously to finally be crammed with dick and fucked in front of a full pseudo-audience. Jack could hardly wait any longer himself but alas, this ass was to be enjoyed like a fine wine; every moment of engagement with this booty will be cherished.

Jack's hips drew back and paws grasped firm at that plump behind, taking one more moment to admire the panda's wanton need for that cock to gape that hole. He'd spread Ari's cheeks, eyes meeting that tight rim before pushing and kissing his tip right up against it. With the chu's saliva having long sense dried up, he'd let the copious spill of precum lubricate the Spinda's rim while he grinds and prods, applying gradual increasing pressure upon the ring of flesh. Ari bit his lip, setting down his juice mixer to grip the counter again as he braced himself for penetration, trying to relax his muscles as much as possible to help the chu inside. With enough pressure pushing on his ass, Jack's head sank in and both gasped with pleasure, the experienced Spinda being quite the surprising snug fit hugged tight on the mushroom head of Jack's dick. The Pikachu groaned aloud while he rest himself there, allowing the strings of male fluid to now lube Ari's anal cavern before any further penetration. His hips rolled and gyrate to stir his tip about within the other male's clenching ass, gritting his teeth and resisting every urge to just **slam** his hips forward. A paw reached back to grab one of his own and Jack's attention rose from the fat panda ass to Ari's dizzy gaze meeting Jack's own lustful one. Ari nodded the go ahead and pushed his ass back to swallow up more Pika meat into his fat backside, both a mess of blissful groans as Jack thrust while Ari bounce. Hips and ass clashed repeatedly with the audible _'Clap! Smack! Pap!'_ of rough, paced sex, every impact adding the wild jiggle of Ari's fat ass, eye candy for the horny Pikachu causing said jiggles.

"Fffuuucking hell… you're **tight!**" Jack grunted, paws holding firmly at Ari's hips, helping guide him to keep up with Jack's own pace as he was quickly losing his patience and all need to fuck this Pokemon like the pokephile maniac he was took over. The steady pace and periodic clap of hips to ass became a constant clapping like an audience's applaud, the rapid pace leaving Ari a moaning mess, goofy smile on his face, one paw trying to cover his bright blush, the other keeping a firm grip on the counter as he was ruthlessly bred by another male.

"Hhhhoooly shiiiit, you're so biiiiig~" Ari moaned and squeaked, his entire world rocking and spinning, the Spinda becoming lightheaded from the overwhelming sensations of pleasure. his still lingering afterglow mixed into the intensity of a good ass fucking, drooling on the desk and barely able to make intelligible speech outside of sloppy, moaning swears. He giggled between sharp gasps and audible cries of bliss, the dizzy panda clearly having the time of his life taking chu dick up his ass and hitting some deep spots not many Pokemon in his day could quite reach.

"Ya like that, huh~? Big dick fuckin' your ass like a rag doll?" Jack teased, whispering sensual dirty talk into Ari's ear while he rammed his bubble butt. Ari could do nothing more than nod his head and give out giggly, ecstatic whines, trying to keep up with the Pikachu's aggressive pace, his hips rocking, bouncing into those slams. "Fffuuuck, I love your ass, dude..~" Jack groaned out, pressing his weight upon Ari and burying himself hard. Ari shook as he was crammed full of 8 inches of thick and hung chu meat, feeling each throb, every vein-pulsing twitch, the splatters of precum hitting so deep within him. His own cock was a pulsing mess dripping with his cum. Ari was in such a euphoric state, he hadn't even noticed he'd started cumming again. All the pleasures of rough sex were blending together into one big ecstatic experience that made it hard to differentiate certain sensations. It was all just really good sex to him.

"Betcha want me to pump this ass full, eh?" Jack growled and bite the Spinda's ear, nibbling at it and going into overdrive, a reckless pace that lacked rhythm, letting his body tell him how hard he could fuck, how deep he could breed, how fast he could thrash. All the while, Ari did nothing but moan, cry out, and cum himself for a third time, squirt another sloppy, weak load across the underside of the counter while he shook violently, the Pikachu holding him tight to keep the panda from completely collapsing into stupefied pile of fucked silly mush.

"F-fuckin'… cream my ass, y-you ANIMAL!" Ari cried out and threw his ass back hard against Jack one last time and grind roughly upon every pulsing inch of chu dick, body quaking and swirled eyes spinning, mouth agape and tongue out in a truly fucked senseless state. His fourth orgasm was nothing like the third and much like the first, fresh, creamy spurts of Spinda spunk painting the floor, flinging with his hearty throbs, a few ropes even finding themselves upon the top of the counter and shot across his mixer. The Raichu on the counter's other side was much too engrossed in his drink to notice the thick string of white flung straight toward him from Ari's floppy, spraying dick. He yelped as he took a lengthy rope of cum across his face and chest with some getting into his drink, cheeks flushing red as he looked up to see a Spinda forcing his fat ass upon a groaning, moaning Pikachu grinding roughly back on him. He could see his fellow chu trembling rather hard and groaning quite loud and, still climaxing Spinda dick aside, could tell that Ari had just threw a curve ball the Pikachu's way with his ass pushed so snugly against him and was taking what definitely had to be one hell of a load.

If there were anything the Pikachu line were well known for in bed, it would be their admirable rodent stamina, and their incredible reproductive potency. Ari giggled and mewled like a giddy slut while he was hugged hard by the Pikachu he pressed himself on, Jack grinding roughly against the fat, squished ass milking his dick dry. His balls had pressed up into his body and tense, every throb inside the Spinda's bubble butt sending another string of white painting Ari's insides. Neither spoke a word, only moans and grunts of orgasmic release and relief from both parties until their climaxes would give in. It had took nearly an entire minute for Jack to stop pumping Ari with his jizz. By then, the Spinda was spilling with seed as his ass was overflown, belly swelled slightly with the excessive load. The chu brought Ari back to the counter before he reluctantly pulled out of that delightful, fleshy furnace. He admired the view of a gaped, thoroughly abused asshole that gushed his cum in a thick and constant ooze, Ari immediately collapsing against the counter, letting the fruits of their labor spill out of him into a big, creamy mess on the floor below.

Jack, being the cheeky chu he was, picked up a container and held it below Ari's ass to collect as much of his spunk as he could that leaked from the creampied Spinda. He'd manage to fill the one liter container about halfway with his cum before the gaped geyser settled to a dribbling leak, closing up the container and setting it on the counter. "I hope your patrons will enjoy the new mixing ingredient I gave ya~" Jack teased and gave Ari a pat on the ass. "Might wanna get yourself an Oran Berry or two to get your legs working again, even if just a little, buddy. I'd love to stay and chat more but I promised a friend I'd meet up with her by evening and I've no idea what time it is. But mark my words, I wanna see how you top next time~"

…

"You're a real work of art, girl."

"What can I say? A gal gets around~" Pecan giggled, tail wagging idly. She and her new pair of friends were taking a well paced walk down Treasure Town toward the intersection. The sun had began setting over the horizon, evening shining down its brilliant oranges upon the land.

"Ya sure get around lots, but what made ya give that up? Bein' a free explorer sounds quite fine if ya ask me." Ashe looked to the Emolga in bewilderment. "You got so much experience in traveling the world and all the partners you could ever ask for in doin' so butcha decided to stick 'round here and pace yerself."

"I suppose… when I met Jack, I just felt something click between us, y'know? A couple of electric-types, active libidos, good sex. Not to mention he knows nothing about this place so I felt this sort of obligation to take care of him, show him the ropes and all. I couldn't just leave him on his own, especially after he took it upon himself to save me from being used against my will. He had no reason to do it and yet..."

"He was there for ya." Ashe finished, turning eye towards Don. "Yeah, yer story sounds like another one I know all too well." She smiled at her partner and he blushed under his skill, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You seem to hold your partner with high regards. Do you… like him?" The usually silent Marowak piped up again into their conversation again. Pecan stopped in her tracks and looked over at Don, head tilted and a brow raised.

"Do I like him? Well yeah, of course. Jack's a really cool dude, he's learning well about exploring and seems genuinely interested in the adventure as much as he is with the sex we get out of it."

"Of course you like him. But I mean do you _like_ him? You have a lot of praise for him and have not once said anything bad yet you two have only known each other for about a week now, from what you've told us?" Pecan's cheeks flushed a light pink hue and she looked away for a moment.

"I-I… I mean i-it's a bit early to make decisions like that. It has only been but so many days and I do like him a lot, b-but those feelings come naturally when you've been through the things we've been through in such short time! He's proven himself worthy of my affection and trust multiple times, but… I don't think I could quite say my feelings go _there_ with him...yet?"

"Aww, how cute~" The three had their attention drawn toward an approaching Pikachu smirking at the trio.

"J-Jack!" Pecan huffed, face flushing red and turning away from the male. Jack chuckled and came up to his partner, hugging her from behind and combing his fingers through her chest fur.

"Hey now, why so flustered, Pecan~?" Jack teased, giving one of her ears a playful nibble. "It's not like you to act so shy, are you catching feeeeelings~?"

"Sh-shut up, dork!" She swatted at him with her tail and he chuckled, keeping her close. "How was your day, by the way? I was just on the way to cafe to see if you were still occupying your time there."

"Nope, finished up and left my mark. Had left cus I lost track of time and didn't wanna make you wait or worry." The Pikachu nuzzled up against his friend before turning his attention to the feminine Marowak and bottom heavy Quilava. "Hey Pecan… who're the hotties? You pick up some new friends?"

"Oh, right! Jack, these are Ashe and Don. I met them on the beach. They're a rescue team!" She introduced, the Quilava retorting with a little scoff and chuckle.

"Top class, in fact. Masters in our talent." Ashe smirked towards the Pikachu. Their gazes met and he licked his lips.

"So you got experience, eh? I like a gal that knows her way 'round the block~" His gaze went south on the Quilava from her amber-gold eyes to her wide, baby bearing hips and that deliciously fat ass of hers. "Oh yeah, all the rescue work y'all must do, no surprise ya got thigh game like that~"

"Pecan ain't lie one bit 'bout you, chu boy." Ashe shook her head and gave the Pikachu a teaser, swaying her hips and giving her booty a bounce. "Ya got a way with words and no filter when ya got eyes on somethin' ya wanna stick it to. Or in this case, stick it _in._"

"What can I say? Why mask my words and intentions with filters? If you can't take it head on then you either don't want it or don't deserve it~ And what I'm sayin' right now is that you've got it goin' on and I've still got supply, hm hm." Jack growled playfully at the Quilava, tail twitching and paws idly feeling on Pecan's chest. The Emolga huffed and bumped her own fat backside against the chu's crotch, making him jump and yelp out a heated grunt.

"You could try to show a little decency and get to know her before you try and go to town on her body, y'know. She's got rank and experience over us, she's not some random dungeon dwelling wild Pokemon!"

"I could. Or we could exchange pleasantries while exchanging pleasant sensations~" Jack chuckled and gave Pecan a bite and nibble at her neck. She shook and bit her lip, blushing and wrapping her tail around his waist.

"I gotta say, I like yer moxie, chu boy. Ain't a lotta guys out there who'll work words without playin' the silver tongue and a buncha shitty pickup lines e'rrybody knows never works. Mayhaps a lil'… detour is in order; ya piqued my interest and now I wanna see if yer nothin' but words or that mouth 'o yers got other _uses~_" Ashe smirked, a seductive growl rumbling in the back of her throat. Don looked at her then towards the chu, blushing under his skull and huffing.

"Lucky..." He mumbled under his breath, the male clearly jealous of the frisky electric-type. Jack puffed out his chest with pride, tail wagging and paws on his hips.

"Are you imposing a challenge? I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into, hot stuff~" The Pikachu licked his lips, letting his arousal stiffen up freely for the three to marvel at. Ashe's gaze fixated on the hardened malehood between Jack's legs—the sheer audacity of this ballsy male to let it all hang out in front of total strangers! She bit her lip and growled hungrily for the chu. "Where do you suppose this detour of ours oughta go then, eh? Cus I'm 'bout ready to go down on ya right here where anyone can see us~"

"Slow your roll, horndog, y'all will have plenty chance to indulge in all this body 'o mine~ Pecan, darlin', show us back to the beach, if you don't mind. I'm sure it'll be quite empty for our… _engagement_."

"Right this way, my dudes~" Pecan hugged herself with her tail, lustful purrs rumbling in the back of her throat as she led the group back to where she first met the pair. It was a fairly short walk, being but a singular dirt pathway down the hilly route from town and the guild. The pathing beneath their feet soon shifted from the beaten dirt to the soft, gravely sand of the beach, looking out to the wide open ocean tinted orange by the evening sun. "Here it is, Treasure Town Beach. Nice little enclosed space, tranquil and peaceful for your public-private lovemaking pleasure~"

"Err...Pecan..?" Don poked her shoulder gently to get her attention.

"Yeah? What's up, Don?"

"I-I don't think they're listening..."

"Eh? What makes you say that?" The Marowak turned her attention to the other pair who were currently down in the sand, Ashe straddling the chu's hips, their lips locked in a heated wrestle of tongues. Growls sounded among the occasional swat and spank of Jack's paws upon Ashe's hefty ass, each slap to the ass making her plump cheeks ripple and jiggle for the chu to grope at. Hips were pressed, moist, heated folds hotdogging hung, throbbing malehood, rough grinding from both Pikachu and Quilava fueling their lust for one another.

"Oh. I see." Was all Pecan could say in response to the immediate, aggressive make out session. She looked back at the Marowak and could practically feel the jealousy radiating from him, his gaze glued upon the two horny Pokemon readying to go to town on each other. "You like her, don't you?"

"H-Huh?" Don was brought out of his trance and caught off guard by the rather personal question. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, cutie. You like Ashe, don't you~?" She giggled and nudged the male playfully. Don's eyes shifted back and forth between the Emolga and his partner grinding her plump ass hard against Jack who now stood behind her, hotdogging her hefty bubble butt and continuing to give her the occasional spank. "Weeeell?" Pecan squeezed at Don's rump, causing the Marowak to jump with a yelp.

"P-Paws off! Bad touch!" He squirmed, though didn't attempt to stop the Emolga from playfully squeezing his ass.

"Honk honk~ Answer my question then, you liiiike Ashe, huuuh~?"

"A-Alright fine, I do! I-I like her… a lot… I-I think she knows that though; I've never actually told her directly how I feel but… we've done a lot together, v-very private and intimate together too..." He looked down, recalling the many times he's spent with his trusty partner in their adventures in and outside of the bedroom.

"So you've gotten laid with her a lot then?" Pecan gave the male's rear another light grope. Don huffed, glad he wore a skull to cover up his wild blush.

"Well...not a lot, actually. I mean, we've done it before...b-but like, we never _made love_ so to speak..."

"Whatcha mean is, you've fucked her, but you've never _mated_ with her." Pecan summarized, ear twitching lightly when Ashe let out a very audible moan. Her attention turned to the other pair momentarily to see they'd changed position once again. Ashe sat firm upon Jack's face, her plump rear grinding down on the horny chu while his tongue explored deep into her canal. The way she shook and trembled told the Emolga her partner must be working her in all the right ways.

"I guess that's a good way to put it..." Pecan turned back to Don. "We've had sex a fine bit, n-not like...a super ton? Sex has happened a lot more _to_ us than it has been _between_ us… It's probably been a lot similar to what you two have been encountering so far. B-But I want to be able to do more than just fuck her..! I want to _love _her, yet..." He stopped and looked out to the sea again.

"Yeeeeeet?" Pecan repeated, invested in the male's ramblings about his emotions.

"Yet… I just don't know how she feels about me. We've had our moments, yeah, but that's a given when you're a team." Don sighed and looked down again at the sand.

"Maybe you oughta talk to her then, y'know? Admit your feelings for her. She clearly has a lot of respect for you at the very least."

"I suppose, b-but… she never struck me as the romantic type… I-I really like her but I don't wanna lose what we have now, y'know?" The Marowak whined and squeezed the Emolga. She pat his back gently and gave the male's ass another grope. Don bit his lip, his tail twitching a bit while Pecan rubbed at his backside. "D-Do you mind..?"

"I do~" She retorted, smirking and giving the male's rump a little spank. He yelped from the sudden impact and whined, turning toward her to move his butt away. Pecan giggled at the male's attempts to keep her from his lovely rear end. Instead, she pressed up against the male with a low purr, grasping at his ass with both paws now.

"P-Pecan..." Don squirmed as the Emolga massaged his ass, biting his lip to suppress a moan. "I-It's my turn to ask the questions now...you like my butt, don't you..?"

"It's a nice rounded shape, finely toned with a bit of cushion~ A good ass on a cute boy, hm hm~" Pecan fondled lush Marowak cheeks while she nuzzled up to his chest. "Why don't you let me take your mind off of certain _things_ going on and help you unwind some of that bottled up anxiety, eh?"

"A-Anxiety!? What anxiety, I-I'm fine!.." Don huffed but didn't stop the Emolga's persistent fondling at his ass.

"Yah, sure you are." Pecan shoved the male on his rear then pinned him on his back, growling lowly. "Relax, buddy boy… I ain't gonna hurt ya, much the opposite in fact. I'mma make ya squeal~"

"Wha—what are you gonna do to me..?" Don gulped, his gaze meeting the Emolga's wanton stare. She licked her lips, paws now on his chest brushing and kneading gently at his scales.

"Tell me… ever been fucked before, skullboy?"

"W-Well yeah… i-it's unavoidable, honestly..." He looked away, huffing again. He turned his attention towards his partner, watching her tremble and moan out, her paws milking Jack's dick, pumping his arousal firmly while he continued to fuck her ruthlessly with his hungry tongue. _That lucky punk feasting on my Ashe…_

"Hey skullboy! I'm over here~!" Don shook his head and looked down at the Emolga now between his legs. He blushed brightly under his skull seeing himself with his legs held up and his rump practically on display for the female. Her face was mere inches from his ass, glancing up at the male giving her a frantic and nervous expression. "Hello~"

"Wh-What in blazes a-are you doing down there a-at my butt?!"

"I'mma eat it."

"WHAT?!" Pecan pat his rear gently and leaned in to plant a wet kiss upon his pucker, tongue dragging across the male's rim, winning a sharp gasp and a visible quiver out of him.

"Not like that, silly. I mean I'm gonna eat you out~" She reassured, flicking her tongue across his pucker again to further emphasize herself. Don bit his lip hard, quivering and curling his toes from the stimulation her licks gave him. "Relax, you're so tense. You really gotta calm down, your anxiety's out of control!"

"I-I can't help it..! I'm a social reject, I dunno how to deal with these kinds of situations with strangers..!" He whined, squirming while Pecan gave his tailhole another lick. "P-Pecan!"

"Shhhhh… relaaaax, buddy. I'm gonna lighten you up to the aspects of fucking with strangers. Literally~" She giggled, her paws gliding along the male's thighs, kneading gently into them while she began frequent licks at his tight star. Don groaned low, throwing paws over his mouth to try and muffle his pleasured noises from the Emolga. Pecan's tongue flicked and dragged across his entrance, repeatedly teasing the male with her tongue before she'd finally press on his rim and slither her tongue inside.

"Hhhh..-!" Don gasped and his body tensed up, feeling the invading organ begin its delve inside his booty. He'd taken males before aplenty, but he couldn't recall the last time he'd been eaten out let alone if he ever was. He didn't expect much in comparison to taking a plowing but this sensation was nothing like being filled by a male's cock! The Emolga's organ wriggling about within his ass was so strange yet so pleasant a feeling, the stimulation easily rousing his malehood out. "P-Pecaaaann..." He whined cutely, tail thumping against the sandy floor and paws digging into the sand, trying to find a grip.

"Hmm hmm..~" She chuckled, muffled by the male's tailhole clenching on her tongue. Her lips met with his rim and she stuffed her tongue as far as she could push into his ass—an impressive distance for just a tongue. A long, audible little moan escaped Don's maw being filled with tongue and having his thighs kneaded into by the horny electric-type, the occasional instinctive clench of his rim on the invading organ only adding to his pleasure. _She's good at this…_, the Marowak thought while Pecan began a slow thrusting motion with her tongue, slithering and grinding along his walls to further stimulate the ground-type.

While he had an ass full of tongue, Don decided he'd take a gander over at the other pair again. Jack groaned and held Ashe at the hips, the frisky Quilava having pinned the male on his back and was now aggressively slamming her ass upon his lap. Her big butt wobbled with each drop and smack onto the chu's crotch, his dick plunging through her snug, hot tailhole. She gripped him hard in her rump, milking the Pikachu and listening to his hot gasps and sharp moans like music to the fem's ears. A devious smirk adorned her face as she dominated the male, crushing his poor pelvis with her every slam onto his lap, the audible whap and smack of fat butt to crotch sounding out loud with the male's moans.

"Ffuuuuck..~" Jack groaned out, eyes shut, paws squeezing the Quilava's wide hips.

"That ass feelin' reeeal good, ain't it, chu boy~?" She teased, hilting him inside her again and grinding her rear hard on the male. He bit his lip, throbs digging into Ashe's walls with thick spurts of precum coating her anal cavern and further lubing her to take him with even more force.

"G-God, your ass is so FAT and tight..." Jack's eyes rolled back, indescribable sensations coursing through his form. Ashe's booty hugged his dick so tightly, such a snug fit gripping his cock like a fleshy vice grip. Only one other has an ass as good as this, an ass he could fuck for hours on end and multiple loads. The owner to that title was busy tongue deep in Marowak ass and a paw jerking him off while the two of them watched the chu and Quilava go to town on each other.

"Atta boy, praise this ass~ Lemme hear how bad ya wanna bust in this booty~" Ashe growled, gripping his chest and clenching powerfully upon Jack's girth. He moaned out loud and his toes curled, squeezing Ashe's hips and holding her down against his lap.

"Nnhff...h-holy shit..! I need it...I-I need to fill this ass up..! Milk it out...e-every last fuckin' drop!" He smacked her ass hard and moaned out loud, grinding up against the horny fire-type. Ashe grunted and growled down at her partner, kneading into his chest while she resumed riding him hard.

"Good boy! Now fuckin' nut in me, chu boy!" Ashe moaned out and arched her back, riding the chu with vigor while her pussy clenched on air, her eyes shut and nectar squirting on Jack's crotch and belly. "Yeess! God, _YES!_"

_She uses that word too?_ Pecan thought while watching her fellow electric-type unload into the Quilava's heavy butt. She watched as he shook and tensed, his heavy balls pulsing and pressing up into his body, his bucking against her while he emptied his balls into yet another body today. Her tongue pushed on Don's prostate and grind across it while her paws pumped his dick rapidly, a powerful surge of shocks coursing along the male's organ. Due to Don's ground typing, the male felt no pain, only a rush of electrostimulation consume him. His back arched and a loud cry of orgasmic ecstasy sounded from the Marowak, ribbon after ribbon of fresh seed spraying high into the air from the male as he burst hard upon himself. The rain of nut shot from his cock showered over his front, strips and strings of cum coating his chest, belly, and even some on his skull helmet. All the while, Pecan kept up eating out the male and jerking him off, milking out as much release as she could from the pent up ground-type.

"P-Pecaaaaannnn~!" Don whined cutely, his climax beginning to ease up to a drool and his body quivering visibly with his afterglow kicking in. The Emolga eased up on her actions, tongue slowly slipping free from his ass and paws tickling his tip, scooping up a bit of his seed. She suckled the nut from her fingers with a sultry moan, gazing down at the spent Marowak with a grin, tongue dancing around her cum coated digits.

"Mmmhh, a strong taste, potent bitter flavor, goes down quite thickly too~ quality ground-type semen, scrumptious~" Pecan purred, tail wrapping around herself while she nuzzled up against Don's softening dick. He quivered from her nuzzles and reached a shaky paw down to pat her head.

"I-I-I...aahh j-jeez...I appreciate you doing that..I-I guess… b-but it's really sensitive now, nnhf h-have mercy..." Don whined and slumped down in the sand. Pecan giggled and pulled herself from his cock with one last kiss to the tip.

"Sorry about that, hehe, gets a lil' hard to pull myself away from a good cock." She giggled at the male, crawling over to sit beside the spent Marowak. With their little session of fun concluded, they once again went to spectating the other couple who were coming down from their own orgasmic highs, still connected by cock and rump with bits of seed leaking from the filled Quilava's bum.

"Holy shit…" Jack gasped out, gazing up at the sweat coated Quilava panting heavily atop of him.

"You… yer fulla spunk, chu boy…" She huffed, rubbing at his damp chest. "Figuratively...and very, very literally..~"

"What can I say… My dick does a lotta talkin' to hotties like you~" Jack chuckled, caressing her hips gently and pulling her down to meet lips again in another sloppy french kiss.

…

After the group finally cleaned themselves up of their messes, they once again stood at the intersection near the cafe. "It's been a real pleasure meeting you two and getting to know each other." Pecan smiled, bowing respectfully towards the rescue team. "You said you two will be around here for awhile, right Ashe?"

"That's right. After hearin' 'bout all the missin' and rescue cases 'round here, we figured it'd be best this lil' trip of ours had an extended stay for some business. So we'll be 'round a good while takin' up rescue requests. Might see us hangin' about in the guild on occasion, in fact."

"Nice, nice. Maybe we can pair up, the four of us, and do some rescue missions together sometime. It'd be some big time experience for Jack and me. Especially Jack, him bein' new to this and all." Pecan's tail wagged with hope that she'd get to witness Master Rank adventurers at work first paw. Ashe chuckled at the optimistic Emolga and gave her a pat on the head.

"Don't see why not. I'm sure y'all could hold yer own with us. How 'bout we meet up tomorrow, eh? I'll pick us out somethin' good." Ashe proposed, looking over at her partner and smiling at him.

"Sure! That would be awesome! Let's meet up tomorrow morning then." The two females shook on it, Pecan blushing a bit while the Quilava winked at her.

"It's a date then~ Y'all best get goin' now though. Sun's just about set, I figure the guild's got a curfew or somethin'."

"Right, right. Jack, you ready?" She turned to her partner and he nodded.

"Let's get goin'. Be seeing you two again soon." Jack smirked and held his paw up, licking between his digits towards Ashe. She growled deeply and made a blowjob motion with her own out and paw before she and Don were off back into town. "I tell ya, Pecan, she's a real fuckin' freak."

"Damn straight. You better share next time, I wanna see what _her_ mouth can do~" The Emolga purred and bit her lip. "Best not think on it much lest we get horny again. And we can't afford another session, we gotta get to the guild. Dinner will be served soon.

...

The couple arrived at the bottom floor of the guild and looked around the room. Bidoof and Sunflora were sat together having a chat and near the entrance to the mess hall were a couple of all too familiar but very much unwelcome faces. "Oh right, these assholes are staying around here for awhile." Pecan rolled her eyes, not even wanting to look at the Koffing and Zubat.

"Forget 'em, we've had a fine day today, don't let a couple bad eggs ruin it."

"Bad eggs!?" The two poison-types repeated, looking at the Pikachu in disgust. "Well fuck you too, huh? If you don't want any beef, don't start shit." Jack looked back at them incredulously at the sudden outburst.

"Did I…strike a nerve or something?" He asked Pecan, his voice low so the others wouldn't hear.

"Ooohh yeah, might wanna watch that little phrase in particular around here. See, it may not mean much to humans, but to Pokemon, being called a 'bad egg' is an extremely offensive term. It's probably one of the most disrespectful things to call a Pokemon, actually."

"Shit. I mean, I ain't apologizing, though."

"I'm fine with that. C'mon, let's go in the Mess Hall, dinner's probably just about ready anyway.

…

"Hoo boy! What a day today has been~" Pecan dropped down on her hay bed, looking up at the ceiling with a happy sigh. "Lemme tell you, those two are really cool!"

"You can say that again." Jack sat in his bed, gazing out the window towards the twinkling night sky. "I really empty my balls today. Who would have thought it'd be this easy to find attractive Pokemon with big asses?"

"Oh yeah, us little ones, we're the cream of the crop. Bein' a shortstack 'mon around these parts is like a gift in itself. You're definitely a lucky one." Pecan giggled, hugging her tail idly. "I can't wait for tomorrow, it's gonna be so much fun hanging out with them again. And who knows? Tomorrow could end up being a big ol' orgy between us four and some dungeon Pokemon~"

"Imagine that. Guess we really got something to look forward to then, huh? Best get some sleep then, tomorrow won't come any sooner staying up."

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight, Jack. Sweet dreams." Pecan closed her eyes and relaxed herself, letting her exhaustion slowly overtake her.

"Sweet dreams, Pecan. See ya in the morning." Jack replied, soon laid out and taken by tiredness as well.

…

"Man, they call that dinner? That was whack! That barely filled my stomach."

"If that's all they serve, I'll be starvin' every day."

"Everyone's hit the hay; guild's sleeping. Let's go find it."

"Find it? Find what?"

"The food stash, of course. We'll find the goods and have ourselves a proper lil' nosh."

"Smart thinkin', Chief!"

"We're feasting right tonight~"

"Heh. Dig in, boys."


End file.
